Resident Evil Regeneration
by illusive reaper n7
Summary: One year had past since the terror attack at Harvardville Airport and the collapse of The WilPharma Corporation's research facility and Angela Miller is still haunted by dreams of what happened that day and is still in pain over the death of her brother Curtis and misses Leon Kennedy, its now 2006 and her life will change forever and it starts on one stormy morning. ALT/UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**"Welcome to Resident Evil Regeneration, this is a story set one year after Degeneration and focuses on Angela Miller and her struggle to rebuild her life after the death of her brother, she has suffered a lot since then and has not heard from Leon since the Harvardville incident and during her struggle to rebuild she faces a new life..one she never expected".**

Chapter 1: A Nightmare

Angela shot up out of bed gasping for air for the third time that night, ever since the Harvardville incident and the death of her brother Curtis her life has become worse and she was a shadow of her former self.

Angela controlled her breath and placed her head in her hands frustrated that she has been suffering with Insomia over the past six months, it all started with her being unfocused in her duties in S.R.T and she was relieved from active service due to PDST and she went to countless therepy sessions trying to be the woman she was before that inforgettable night but her condition gotten worse over time and she knew she wasnt getting any better.

Angela looked over to the side of her bed to her small table and saw it was 3:30AM and she sighed as she had woken exactly at 1:30AM, 2:30AM and now 3:30AM.

Angela knew she wasnt going back to sleep in this state so she decided to get out of bed and grabbed her white robe and covered her naked body and left her bedroom and down the stairs.

Angela lived in quite a cozy apartment but it was too big just for one person but it was a house given to her in her father's will and she couldnt just leave it for a smaller apartment as it was the only thing to family she had left now.

Angela made her way to the kitchen counter and turned on the kettle and turned on the small tv on the kitchen wall while she waited and it was showing the current status on the Harvardville Airport and it would be reopened in a few days after months of decontamination and investigations by the BSAA and other agencies and even talked about the facility and Angela quickly changed the channel and watched a comedy stand up showing Lee Evans making crazy expressions in a joke and it made her laugh for a moment.

The kettle clicked and Angela turned her attention back to the kettle and all of a sudden she heard a band in her living room which startled her and she quickly pulled out a handgun hidden in one of the draws and aimed towards the sound.

Angela's heart raced and she slowly walked closer and closer to the source of the sound and she soon came to the door way leading in to the living room and she took a deep breath and quickly entered and saw a person with his back to her.

"Who are you! how did you get in?" Angela demanded answers and the stranger turned around and her eyes widened.

"Hey sis, sorry I didnt want to wake you" It was Curtis, Angela's brother.

Angela dropped the gun in shock and she ran to him and embraced him and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "Hey hey whats this about". Curtis chuckled.

Angela cried into his shoulder "I thought you were dead I saw you.." she could no longer speak cause of the emotion and Curtis just chuckled and held on to her a little longer.

Angela didnt want to let him go but then she realised that Curtis was actually dead, she saw it with her own eyes then all of a sudden Curtis's right arm started to mutate and he gripped her by the throat by his left and lifted her up in the air and she struggled to get free.

"Curtis! Stop please!" Angela begged as she saw Curtis just smile up at her and soon his right arm grew claws and a giant eye formed on his shoulder looking straight at her and Curtis lifted his right arm pointing his claws at her.

"Curtis is dead...you failed to protect him" Curtis's entire body then transformed into the monster she saw back at the facility and let out a huge roar and she screamed as the monsters claws went right at her head.

Angela shot up from her bed gasping for air and she was sweating buckets and in the moment she started crying her eyes out as she was fed up of having no escape from these nightmares and she didnt know what to do.

It was a stormy morning and Angela leaning against the wall of her shower as hot jets of water soaked her entire body and it seemed to help her forget the nightmare for a while but she knew it was going to happen again, but in the nightmares she always thought of the one man she was with during the fight against the mutated Curtis the one she slowly grew to like and now missed him very much as they never made contect with eachother again since the day that last saw eachother and she could help but smile at the suggestion of going diving sometimes and she would have loved for that to happen but she knew his work and he would never have a moment to keep that promise.

"Leon, I miss you" Angela said to herslef looking up at the ceiling remembering the time they were underwater and he latched his lips on to hers to supply her oxygen and even though it was for survival she felt her whole body tingle as his lips touched hers she felt peace in a moment of disastor and it was one she was never gonna forget.

Angela's thoughts were cut when she heard her doorbell rang and she sighed and quickly jumped out of the shower and dried off and quickly put on some pajamas from her wardrobe and tied her wet hair in a pony tail and made her way downstairs.

The door knocked again "Hang on I'm coming" Angela called out and finally made it to the door and she opened it and saw a man with two agents looking at her.

"Can I help you?" Angela questioned.

The man coughed a little and showed her his badge "Clive O'Brian, Director of the BSAA can we have a few minutes of your time?".

**"There are not enough fanfictions out there about Angela so its gonna be my duty to add another story to the short list, this story will include events from Revelations, Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6 so yeah this will be a huge story I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I will enjoy writing it :)"**


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

**"This is part 2 of the prologue to this story we have one more part before we get into the meat of the story but I hope you are enjoying the start of this story but anyway please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 2: The Offer

Angela stepped aside and let Clive O'Brain and the two agents into her house and showed them to her living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Angela offered the three men as they entered the living room.

"Tea if thats ok" Clive smiled as he sat down in a nearby chair and just as Angela turned to the kitchen she was stopped by one of the agents.

"Please allow me to sort that out Ms Miller take a seat with Mr O'Brain" The agent smiled and after a few moments Angela nodded and took a seat on her sofa and looked over to the the other agent looking out the window and Clive looked around the living room.

"You have a lovely house Ms Miller, looks like you have done pretty well for yourself" Clive smiled at Angela.

"It was a given to me after my father passed, its all I have now" Angela stated.

"I see, well I am sorry for the loss Ms Miller" Clive said gently and Angel smiled "Thank you".

A few moments passed and the agent came into the living room with two cups of tea and gave one to Angela and Clive and then stood next to Clive with his hands behind his back.

Angela took a sip of her tea and looked at Clive "So what brings you here Mr O'Brain?".

Clive took a quick sip of his tea before responding "Well like I stated back at the door I am the Director of the BSAA which is Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance".

Angela frowned "The BSAA, wait you are the ones who are fighting against what I saw at that facility last year".

Clive nodded "Thats right Ms Miller I do apologise for not acting quickly on what happened there, it was covered really well but I heard you and Leon S Kennedy were a big part of stopping it from getting worse".

Angela placed her cup of tea of the table in front of her "So Leon send you?".

Clive shook his head "No though he did mention you to one of our top agents Chris Redfield I hear you know his sister?".

Angela remembered Claire back at the airport "I only seen her at the airport and on that hill overlooking the facility she is pretty close to Leon".

Clive nodded "Thats right I'm sure you know they survived the Raccoon City disaster together and of course her brother went through hell as well but back to the subject Chris came to my office and told me what Leon said about you".

Angela leaned back in the sofa and crossed her arms and legs "What did he say?".

Clive took another sip of tea before responding "Leon said that you were a smart woman and was very impressed with how you handled the situation even after the airport you stuck around and faced off against creature which we call 'G'".

Angela closed her eyes and hung her head at the memory even when her brother turned there was one moment where Curtis regained control of himself begging his sister to run it was something that will stay with her forever.

"I know he was your brother Ms Miller and I am deeply sorry about that I'm sure he was a great man before all this" Clive tried to reassure her.

Anglea opened her eyes and looked at Clive a little shaken at the memory "So Leon told Chris Redfield about me, what made you come here?".

Clive placed his cup on the table and looked at Angela "I have come here to offer you a place in the BSAA".

Angela frowned "You want me to join the BSAA?".

Clive nodded and she sighed and got up rubbing her head walking back and forth thinking it over "You must know what I am going through right now, I bet you looked at what I am going through right now with therepy?".

Clive sighed "I do but we would like you to join the BSAA, we have programs to help you get on your feet alot quicker and with what you've been through we could use someone like you to ensure this never happens to other familes again".

Angela looked at Clive a little frustrated "Did you say the same thing to the latest agent before me?".

Clive shook his head understanding her frustrations "No I havnt not in word but we have had people join the BSAA for that sole purpose cause they too last their loved one and thats why they joined to prevent this happening to other familes".

Angela placed her hands on her hips "And what about my family?, why didnt you stop that from happening?".

Clive stood up and slowly approached her "I am really sorry about your family Angela I really am but believe me ever since the BSAA was formed we have lowered the numbers of victims with every battle believe me we try our absolute best to stop this and we need more people like you willing to stop this from happening again".

Angela turned around from him and walked to the other side of the sofa and crossed her arms "What makes you think I will say yes".

Clive looked to his agents and motioned them to leave and once they left Clive started to speak.

"Leon seems to think so and according to Chris he says that he saw a fire in you, someone who put others in front of her first and would help them without hesitation" Clive stated and sat down on the sofa and looked straight forward.

"Did you know Leon was once infected?" Clive spoke out and Angela turned to him.

"What...when was that?" Angela's eyes widened at the news as she looked at Clive.

"It was back in 2004, he was on a secret mission to rescue the President's daughter..during that time he got captured by the cult leader responsible for her abduction and he infected Leon with the parasite they had..despite what he had now he continued to fight on against monsterous hordes only thinking about saving the President's daughter did you know he risked his own life on the operating table before her". Clive explained and Angela sat down next to Clive as he spoke on.

"Leon fought against everything to get that girl back home, he could have just left her there after knowing his situation but he didnt..he was determined to bring a girl back to her father no matter the cost" Clive then looked at Angela

"Thats what Leon see's in you Angela that person willing to put others before herself and I know you have been suffering since then but we can help you, our agents have all been through the same thing and they have come back harder and tougher and are out there trying to stop these terrorist attacks from taking other victims, you could do so much good for others Angela" Clive placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you join The BSAA Angela?" Clive said calmly and Angela sighed and got back up and slowly walked to her window looking at the storm in her garden.

"I will have to think about it" Angela said quietly and Clive slowly got up and took out his wallet.

"If you ever change your mind give me a call, my phones always on" Clive took out a card with his number and placed it on her table.

"Thanks for the tea Angela, I will see myslef out" Clive made his way to the door and looked back and saw Angela still looking out the window and then opened the door and closed it behind him leaving Angela alone with her thoughts.

The week went on and the storm outside had no signs of slowing down and Angela was sitting on her bed looking at some old photos of her family, some with her and Curtis when they were kids and many others during the holidays and she smiled at them as tears formed, she missed her family and now she was alone and it broke her heart.

As she looked through the photos her mind kept thinking of Leon Kennedy back at the facility she remembered one moment when they were holding hands and were just looking at eachother in the moment of peace she would never forget that face for as long as she lives and deep down she may have liked him alot more then she would admit and she thought about that mission he was on and despite what he was going through he never gave up on himself even when he was infected he just kept going and in the end he cured himself and brought a daughter back to her father.

Angela placed all the photos back in her small box and she closed it and looked down at the engraving on the box and it was an engraving of a rose and the box itself was a gift from her father telling that the box is for priceless memories and he even told her to always follow her heart and do what is right and it was one of the many things she kept close to her heart and she slowly traced her finger on the flower engraving and after a few moments she placed it on her bedside table and just looked at it for a minute and then slowly made her way out of her bedroom and went down the stairs.

Angela sat on the sofa looking at the card left by Clive and she was thinking about it over and over and soon Leon's voice echoed in her mind.

"If you dont try to save one life, you will never save any".

Angela then picked up the card and picked up her cellphone on the table and dailed the number on the card and after a few moments the other side of the phone answered.

"This is Clive O'Brian who is this I am speaking to?" Clive simply stated.

"Mr O'Brian its me Angela Miller" Angela responded looking at the card.

O'Brain sounded suprised "Ms Miller its been a week I thought you would never call...so have you decided?".

Angeal looked at the photo on her coffee table of her and Curtis with his family for a few seconds.

"Yes, I'm in" Angela was determined to get her life back on track and determined to make sure what happens to her wont happen to anyone else.

**"Angela has decided to join the BSAA now the time to get her life back on track begins!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The BSAA

**"This is Part 3 of the prologue and we will be introduced to four familiar characters from the series and I've decided to make this an alternate universe to make things abit easier just in case you get confused with the timeline anyway lets get this chapter started"**

Chapter 3: Welcome To The BSAA

Angela was in the backseat of car being driven by a BSAA agent and soon entered the main gates to the BSAA headquarters and to behonest Angela felt more nervious then anything else in her life it was like her first day as a Police Officer all over again but this was gonna be a completely diffrent ballgame that she was gonna have to face.

"Clive O'Brian will be waiting for you in the reception block Ms Miller its good to have a new face in the BSAA" The agent looked in the rearview mirror at Angela and she smiled.

"Thank you" Angela responded and continued to look out the window at the BSAA headquarters and it was a huge building and she saw multiple guards on duty like they were protecting the White House and soon the came up to the main entrance of the building and the agent pulled up to the curb and turned off the engine and stepped out of the car and kindly opened the door for Angela.

Angela grabbed her backpack and exited the car and looked at the main door leading into the reception block.

"Welcome to the BSAA" The agent smiled and closed the door and entered the car again and drove off, Angela adjusted her leather jacket as she placed her backpack over her shoulder and took a deep breath then headed towards to the reception block.

Angela entered the building and the place looked impressive and her eyes just couldnt stop looked at the magnificent sight of it but then she saw Clive O'Brain come through some double doors and smiled at her as he approached her.

"Angela I'm glad you decided to join us, how you feeling?" Clive asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders "Still trying to process it all, got to admit this place looks amazing".

Clive chuckled "Wait till you see the other places, come on we will go to my office I got one of my best agents up there waiting to meet you".

Clive escorted Angela through the doors he came from and soon came up to an elevator and selected a floor and headed straight up to what looked like an intelligence unit and Clive showed her around as they went to his office.

"This is where we keep an eye out for any activity of Bioterrorist or anything related to it, I wont bore you with the details but this is where we get things done" Clive explained and approached two operatives.

"Keith...Quint I want to introduce you to our new agent" Clive stated and the two operatives turned around looking up at Clive and then saw Angela and their eyes widened abit and even Angela spotted it.

"Wow.." Kieth simply responded and was punched in the shoulder by Quint "Dude..manners".

Clive placed his hand over his face frustrated and Quint got up from his seat "Sorry about that, I'm Quint welcome to the BSAA" he offered his hand and she shook it with a smile and responded "Its fine just dont make a habit of it".

Keith got up scratching his head "Yeah I'm sorry about that really..didn't mean to be disrespectful".

Angel waved her hand "like I said its fine just don't do it again".

Clive removed his hand from his face "Like I said she is joining us and I want her to feel welcome, you two will be her support when she's out in the field".

Quint nodded "So you have any field experience with those things out the Angela?".

Angela nodded "Only once but Clive convinced me I could do some good working with the BSAA".

Keith offered his hand "Well I wish you luck in your training in the meantime Angela looking forward to working with you".

Angela smiled and shook his hand and Clive spoke up "Well I better get her to where she needs to be I want you boys to continue to keep track of Chris and Jessica out there".

Quint nodded "Sure thing boss, it was great to meet you Angela".

Angela smiled back "Great to meet you two as well".

Clive escorted Angela away and Quint and Keith sat back in their chairs and Quint caught Keith looking at Angela walking away.

Keith just looked at Angela's ass in those tight jeans and then he got punched in the shoulder again this time a lot harder.

"Dude, you want to scare her away!" Quint whispered.

"Of course not but dude she is hot!" Keith whispered back and Quint looked back and also took a glance at her ass and he looked at Keith again.

"Ok yes she is hot but don't make it so obvious that you are looking at her" Quint responded and the two went back to work to find check on Chris and Jessica.

Clive finally brought Angela to his office and the two entered and saw a woman sitting down on a chair near Clive's desk and she turned around at the two and stood up.

"Hey O'Brian so this is our new agent?" The woman smiled at Angela.

Clive chuckled and looked at Angela "Indeed she is, Angela this is Jill Valentine one of our bests agents she will be taking you under her wing and help you with your training and of course will help you with the therepy sessions".

Jill approached Angela and extended her hand and Angela shook it as she spoke "Its great to meet you Angela..I heard about what you've been through I'm sorry about your brother".

Angela nodded "Thank you but at least he's in a better place now".

Jill nodded and Clive spoke up "Jill can you show her to her the training facilities, the locker rooms and of course her desk I need to sort a few things out here".

Jill smiled "Of course Clive don't work too hard".

Angela chuckled and followed Jill out of the room and Jill began the tour and after an hour of the tour Angela finally was familiar with the areas she will be working with and they soon came to her desk.

The tour lasted an hour and Jill finally introduced Angela to Parker.

"Hey Parker we have a new girl joining the BSAA" Jill smiled at Parker and he turned around in his chair looking at the two and got up looking at Angela.

"Ah I heard we were getting a new girl, its great to meet you at last I heard you are quite talented in the field" Parker shook Angela's's hand.

Angela chuckled "I'm just as good as anyone else besides its teamwork I value out of anything else".

Parker shook his head smiling "You remind me of Chris Redfield alright you not related to him are you?".

"Nah though I have heard of him" Angela stated and Jill spoke up "I would introduce you to him but sadly he is out on a mission".

"How bout you Jill how you been?" Parker turned to Jill and she smiled "I'm great you know me I assume you heard that we are gonna investigate some new type of infected?".

Parker nodded "Yeah I got the message from O'Brian about an hour ago I hope its just a simple job say why doesn't Angela join us gives her a chance to get her feet wet".

Angela looked at Jill "I cant just join you like that can I?"

Jill looked to Angela "We are going in the next five hours we are currently evacuating the local area to avoid any problems, but seeing that you have experience with these things I will ask Clive to see if you can join only if you want to?".

Angela thought for a moment then answered "Well I may as well get my feet wet as quick as possible".

"Well I better finish these reports I will see you guys later, hopefully its an easy job" Parker chuckled.

"When is it ever" Jill chuckled and her pager went off and it was a message from O'Brian telling her that Angela's work station set up for her so Jill turned to Angela "Come on I will show you take you to your work area".

Angela and Jill turned away and Parker called out "Hey Angela".

Angela turned to Parker and he threw a BSAA hat at her and she caught it "Welcome to the BSAA".

Angela nodded "Thanks Parker".

Jill chuckled as they turned and walked "He gives new agents a BSSA cap think of it as an initiation gift.

Jill took Angela a few cubicles down from Parker and they finally arrived at his desk.

"This is your desk Angela, get yourself comfortable and I will come and tell you if you can come with us on this investigation". Jill stated and Angela smiled.

"Thanks for the tour Jill, looking forward to working with you" Angela offered her hand and she shook it

"Likewise cant wait to see what you can do in the field, I will be back to tell you as soon as I can" Jill smiled and went on her what back to see Clive.

Angela watched her leave and he turned to her desk and it was a great size with plenty of room so she took his seat on logged on with her information and began work and looked over her profile to make sure everything was correct and just caught up on everything the BSAA was involved in.

Two hours had past and Jill came back with a smile on her face and tapped Angela on her shoulder and she looked up at Jill "Good news Clive has allowed you to come with us, lets go get ready".

Angela logged out of her computer and followed Jill to the locker room area and Jill reminded her where her locker was and it was on the opposite side of Jill's so she opened it and saw a clean set of clothes for field operatives and they both got undressed to change into their field uniforms.

"So I heard you were with Leon during the Havardville incident, you heard from him since?" Jill pulled her top off while she asked.

Angela chuckled "I'm afraid not guess he's a busy guy" She took off her leather jacket and proceeded to undo her jeans.

Jill could help but chuckle with her as she took out her field shirt "Chris tells me he's like smoke and mirrors so what do you think of him".

Angela thought for a moment as she put on her field trousers "He's a mysterious kind of guy but one you want to get to more of".

Jill smirked and looked back at Angela as she removed her top "Sounds like you admire him Angela he is easy on the eyes you know".

Angela couldn't help but chuckle "With that hair who wouldn't" they both laughed and quickly got changed and fastened their holsters on their legs and checked their handguns and placed them in their holsters and looked at each other.

Jill looked her up and down and smiled, Angela wore green and black GPx pants which were tight around her legs and wore an airsoft combat long sleeve shirt with midnight digital camoflauge and she looked amazing "That look suits you Angela I think you were meant to be apart of the BSAA".

Angela chuckled "its a little hard to move though".

Jill waved her hand "It will loosen overtime bare with it".

Jill wore pretty much the same gear except that her trousers were beige and she wore a blue long sleeve shirt and with that they closed their lockers and left the locker room.

Jill and Angela took the elevator to the roof where a chopper was waiting for them and they could see Parker waiting for them by the chopper as they approached.

"Thought we'd have to wait for you Parker" Jill smirked and Parker laughed.

"They say to never keep a lady waiting can only imagine the pain of keeping to ladies waiting" Parker replied and Angela chuckled "I'm not an ordinary lady and don't you forget it".

Angela entered the chopper and Jill looked at Parker "I like her I think she's gonna fit in just fine".

Parker chuckled "Me too I just hope Keith and Quint don't piss her off".

Jill and Parker entered the chopper and took their seats next to Angela and after a few checks the pilot took off and took them to their destination and during the journey Jill pulled out something out of her pouch and got Angela's attention.

"Angela this is for you, wear it with pride" Jill stated and placed the object in Angela's hand and she saw it was a stick on fabric patch and she smiled "Thank you, both of you".

Angela placed the badge on her left shoulder and looked at it for a few moments and it was the official badge of The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, BSAA".

**"Next chapter will set up Revelations and of course Angela will be having her own story in the Revelations event and Keith and Quint will be her radio support unit and of course they have a crush on her already so that will add a bit of humour anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)" **


	4. Chapter 4: Mediterranean Sea Coast

**"We are finally ready to kick this story into gear this is the beginning of Revelations an the beginning of Angela's path to becoming a better person, please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 4: Mediterranean Sea Coast

Angela, Jill and Parker finally touched down a few miles from their objective area and took a transport supplied by the BSAA and Angela looked out the window and saw the local town had been evacuated due to signs of infected spores at Terragrigia Beach and after a few hours the place became a ghost town for the BSAA to investigate and dispite Angela's heart beating out of her chest she knew she had to face what ever awaited her to overcome her nightmares of her brother and she was commited.

Jill was on a cellphone for a few moments before hanging up and looked at Angela in the back of the car and Parker who was driving.

"Just got word O'Brian is at the beach waiting for us and the BSAA has completley evacuated the town so theres no risk of this infection getting out" Jill explained.

Parker nodded "Good to hear, how you doing Angela you sure are quiet?".

"I'm fine Parker think its just nerves of the first day on the job" Angela reassured.

Jill chuckled "I was the same way Angela, it should be a straight forward task, these spores seem to be lifeless".

Parker looked at Jill "You always told me to expect the worst".

After a few minutes of driving they finally reached their objective area and exited the car and headed through a tunnel leading to the beach and just as they came to the other side they saw Clive turning to them.

"Ah there you three are" Clive smiled.

"O'Brian, normally you dont join the party" Parker stated.

"Well my doctor told me I need excercise" Clive joked at the three just smiled at Clive.

Clive then turned to Angela finally with her BSAA look "You really look the part Angela I hope your ready to start".

Angela nodded "Cant say I'm not nervous but I am committed".

Clive nodded "Good to hear".

Clive then turned to the stairs leading to the beach and the three followed him as he spoke "I assume you three know the FBC has cornered off the entire area, however in the past few weeks a number of mysterious carrcuses have washed up".

Angela and Jill looked out to the ocean and noticed a destroyed city in the distance and Parker spoke to Clive "I guess the FBC couldnt cover up a mess this big huh?".

Jill crossed her arms and looked to Clive and Parker "Anyone who knows what happened here is gonna put two and two together".

Angela turned Jill "Sounds about right, suprised they didnt call up sooner".

Parker chuckled at Angela "Thats the FBC for you".

Clive looked to the ocean "and thats why I sent the BSAA in to investigate". he then quickly turned to Parker "Did you pick up your new equipment from Quint?".

Parker pulled out a device and looked at it "Yes, Genesis..is that its name".

Angela looked at the device and she reconised it when she was getting up to speed on the BSAA on her computer.

"Doesnt that scan BOW's and identify any objects on intrest we might miss" Angela stated and Jill turned to her with a smile happy that she has been doing her homework and then turned to Parker with a frown "You didnt bother to read the manual did you?".

Parker patted his pockets hoping to find the manual as he was embarressed that he had no idea what he was holding and Jill looked back and Angela and winked at her.

Clive sighed "I hope you read quickly cause your gonna need it on your mission" he turned and headed down to the beach while Jill and Angela had their hands on their hips just watching Parker and finally he pulled out the manual "Ah ha here it is".

Angela smiled and shook her head and headed down to the beach and Jill watched her catch up with Clive and she turned to Parker with a smirk "Better learn fast, the rookie knows her stuff".

Parker shrugged his shoulders and chuckled "What so I dont like to read".

Jill rolled her eyes and the two headed down to the beach where Clive and Angela was waiting for them.

"Oh look at this mess, they are rotten to hell" Clive and the three stood around the spore and Angela couldnt believe something like this existed this was something that only belonged in movies or video games.

"Skin's so pale, never seen anything like it" Jill stated as she knelt down examining it.

"Try the Genesis on it see if you could get a reading" Clive suggested and Parker pulled out and was about to scan but then looked at Angela.

"Hely Angela catch!" Parker tossed the Genesis to her and she caught it right on its handle and she looked at it and looked at Parker.

"Seeing this is your first mission why dont you do the honors" Parker smiled and she nodded and activated the Genesis and scanned the spore.

The Genesis beeped after scanned and Angela looked at its screen and saw 12% appear "It says scan complete and also shows 12%".

Clive rubbed his chin "Looks like you need to scan more to get an accurate reading, look around for more and send the data to me".

Jill stood up "Alright come on you two lets got exploring".

The three found a few more spores scattered on the beach all ranging from diffrent sizes and as they scanned they started to get more data on what they were dealing with and the decided to head to the other side of the coast and saw a small shack which had a padlock on it.

Jill examined the lock "Too rusted to open lets keep searching".

Angela made her way to a small boat and saw a few spores and scanned them and the she heard a noise behind her and as she turned she saw a huge spore move and the raised its upper body up and opened its mouth.

"Guys over here!" Angela pulled out her handgun and started shooting at the spore but it wouldnt back down and soon Parker and Jill caught up and opened fire at the Spore and after a few rounds the spore let out a roar and fell back to the floor.

Angela tried to control her breathing as she stared down at the spore "I thought these things wasnt even alive".

Parker went closer and put one more bullet in it to make sure it was dead and lucky enough it was "Like I said you got to expect anything".

Jill placed her gun back in her holster and saw that Angela still had her gun aimed at the spore so she slowly brought her hand to Angela's gun and made her lower it "Deep breaths Angela".

Angela finally calmed down from the jumpscare and nodded and Jill placed her hand on her shoulder "Do you want to take a breather?".

Angela looked at Jill and shook her head "No I'm fine just shocked thats that" she finally placed her gun in her holster and took out the Genesis and scanned the spore and once it was done it showed that the result was at 91%.

"Almost done just need one more I think" Angela stated and continued to look around and Jill smiled as she watched her, she saw a strong woman who has been through so much and she could tell she was determined to get her life back on track after what happened to her and that fact she decided to continue to work after the little scare was more then enough for Jill.

All of a sudden they heard a crash behind them and they saw that the shack had exploded open and one more spore came into sight and made its way to them.

"Take it down!" Jill ordered and all three of them opened fire at the spore and it soon fell after a roar and crashed to the floor.

Parker looked over at Angela and saw her put her gun away and take out the Genesis again and started scanning "Looks like your getting use to this Angela".

Angela looked back at Parker as she scanned "I'm sure theres more for me to get used to".

The Genesis beeped and the result came up with 100% and soon Clive radioed the three.

"Angela, Jill, Parker I just got the data come back to the entrance and meet me there" Clive ended the call and Jill looked to Angela.

"Not bad for your first mission Angela" Jill smiled and the three walked back to the entrance of the beach and they soon met up with Clive again.

"There you are nice work" Clive smiled at the three.

Jill stepped forward and handed the data to Clive "No doubt about it the spores shows signs of viral infection".

Angela looked back at the runied city out into the ocean and Parker stood next to Jill "And I bet its no coincidence they came through the FBC's blockade".

Clive nodded "Well we did all we can, no we have to wait for the results to come back from HQ".

Clive's cellphone then went off and he went to answer it and frowned at the ID "Huh its the emergancy line".

Angela caught what Clive said and then stood next to Jill as Clive turned away from the group to take the call.

"Yeah its me, uh huh..what!" Clive's voice raised and the three agents looked at each other in confused.

"Yes thats fine I'll take it from here, we'll have to speed things up..starting now..uh huh good get to it" Clive sighed as he ended the call and turned to the three agents.

"Jill, Parker, Angela you three are still on the case" Clive stated.

"What happened" Jill was curious with what was wrong.

"We lost contact with Chris and Jessica" Clive stated and Jill's face fell at the news and Angela looked just as shocked and Parker stepped forward "When, how?".

Clive shook his head "not certain" he then pulled out his tracking device "I've sent ive sent their last known locations to your terminals".

The three pulled out their terminals and looked at the location.

"Their signal was lost over the ocean, I thought they were in the mountains chasing Valtro but judging by their position they must be..." Jill figured out the location and Clive spoke up.

"On a ship, I'll go back to HQ take charge of the search and rescue, you three will be my eyes out there".

Parker looked at Angela "You sure you want to be part of this Angela, you dont have to if you dont want to..you are new to this after all".

Clive looked at Angela "I wont think any less of you if you decide to leave this mission to Jill and Parker, they are more then capiable".

Angela shook her head "No I'm going..if I dont try to save one life I'll never save any".

Clive smiled "Ok you three get yourselves moving and bring them back".

Parker nodded "Yes sir" the three then ran back up the stairs to get back prepared for their mission and Clive looked on to the ocean at the enormous wreck of the city in the distance and saw that a storm was coming.

**"Really happy with this chapter also even though Angela is joining the mission she will have her own story aboard the ship she is not gonna be tagging along with Jill and Parker all the time, hope you are ready for the next chapter :)"**


	5. Chapter 5: Into The Depths

**"With the prologue now done we can get into the meat of the story, Angela Miller joins Jill and Parker on the mission to find Chris and Jessica but will it go well? lets find out!"**

Chapter 5: Into The Depths

Angela was sitting down looking at the only picture she had left of her family as she waited to get to the ship Chris and Rebecca lost contact on and she looked up and she saw Parker steering the tugboat they were on and she looked to her right and saw Jill sitting down looking down at her hand gun and she just kept looking at it.

"That handgun must mean something to you Jill, you've been looking at it for a while" Angela stated.

Jill smiled as she looked up at Angela then looked back at the gun "It was a gift from Chris, the amount of times I have used this gun in tight situations has saved me more times then I can count".

Angela smiled "So its become somewhat of a lucky charm".

Jill finally let off a small laugh laugh "you could say that".

Angela placed her photo in one of her hip pockets then looked back at Jill "I guess you and Chris are close".

Jill smiled again as she looked at the gun "We have been through alot together we are like two sides of the same coin".

Angela leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms and legs "Are you two..".

Jill looked up at Angela and smirked and shook her head "No..we have been friends for a long time and with all thats happening we are always away from eachother..it wouldnt have worked".

Angela thought for a moment "Have you two ever spoke about it?".

Jill shook her head "No but he would feel the same way everytime we get back to HQ we are sent somewhere else".

Angeal tucked a strand of hear behind her ear "Honestly though do you have feelings for him".

Jill let out a small laugh "That obvious huh".

Angela shrugged her shoulders "You should talk to him about it and who knows maybe something can work between you two, you shouldnt waste what you might have on whats and ifs".

Jill looked at Angela for a moment thinking it through then looked down back at the gun and traced her thumb on the handle.

"Hey ladies" Parker called back and Angela and Jill looked up at him and throw the window they could see a huge ship.

Angela stood up and stretched her arms getting used to her wetsuit and it was the exact same as jill's except of having a blue pattern it had red patterns.

Jill stood up and placed her hand gun in her holster looking at Angela "I guess this is the first time you've worn this type of gear".

Angela chuckled "That obvious huh".

Parker smiled and shook his head and went out to the front of the tugboat and Jill tapped Angela's back asnd smiled at her as she passed "I'm just suprised you managed to get your tits in it".

Angela mocked a frown "They are not that bloody big" and then smiled and followed them out and saw the massive ship in front of them.

"Incredible" Jill said in awe at the massive ship.

Parker shot zip line cables at the ships side and the three set up their three lines and then zip lined up to the deck on the ship called Queen Zenobia.

The three managed to reach the railing of the ship and hopped over then and landed on the floor of the ship and readied their weapons and aimed in diffrent directions.

"Its been ninty four minutes since Chris and Jessica dropped off the radar" Jill stated

"And the last known coordinants places them" Parker replied.

Angela looked back at Jill and Parker "Right here on this ship".

"I'll take point lets go" Jill headed towards a set of stairs and Parker and Angela followed and as they made it up the stairs a stong wave rocked the ship knocking the three agents off slightly off balance.

"You girls ok?" Parker asked.

"It's nothing" Angela stated and Jill said nothing and proceeded to a door which was chained up and had a huge lock on it.

"May as well shoot the lock, not spending hours looking for a key" Jill stated and shot the lock off and the chains fell off the door and Jill entered through the door followed by Angela and Parker and they saw the room was a complete mess like something big smashed its way through.

"Ahh that stentch" Parker held his nose.

"Smells like rotten meat" Angela tried blocking out the smell as the three made their way through the room.

"Its been abandoned for a while" Jill stated clear unaffected by the smell and they made their way to the other side of the room and saw a corpse with his insides ripped open.

"Jesus Christ.." Angela lowered her gun looking at the corpse.

"Keep it together Angela" Parker reassured her.

"No I'm fine dont worry" Angela stated and the three left the romm and entered the corridor which was pitch black and their flash lights were their only sorce of light as the went further down the corridor and it was too quiet.

"No sighns of life, but I feel like somethings here" Parker stated.

"Yeah I'm starting to think that too" Angela agreed.

"Thats what will keep you alive Angela never let your gaurd down" Jill advised and they soon came to another door and the three entered and as Angela entered in last she saw something walk by behind a storage shelf and she raised her gun quickly.

"Shit I saw something" Angela kept her gun trained on what she saw go".

Parker and Jill pointed their guns to where Angela was aiming.

"Was it human" Parker asked.

Angela shook her head "No way in hell".

Jill looked at Angela "Looked like this place isnt completley empty".

Jill took point and they made their way around the shelf and saw an open vent on the ceiling.

"Guess we know where it went" Parker simply stated.

"Stay on guard there might be more" Jill ordered and the three went through the next door into the next corridor and as they went further down the hall the vent about them rocked violently alerting the three agents and they aimd their weapons at the vents and watched what ever was in the vent get further and further away from them.

"Guess the bastard is shy around you ladies" Parker joked and the three made it further down the corridor completely on edge.

"Stay focused if theres one theres definatley gonna be more" Jill stated and as they made went further they came to a crossroads and Angela looked up in front of her and saw blood leaking from the vents.

"Guys up there" Angela stated and flashed her light up at the vent and slowly approached it with Jill and Parker behind her while aiming her weapon and after taking four steps forward the vent split open and Angela let off a small scream and jumped backwards next to her agents and saw it was a dead man with a mutated arm.

Jill looked up at the corpse and slowly approached it "That arm...Ive never seen a mutation like this".

Angela looked at Jill suprised "You never seen this before?".

Jill looked back at Angela "We get new types of infections every now and then, these bastards are always looking for ways to improve their weapons.

Angela looked up at the corpes "How many types of mutations are there?".

Jill looked back at the corpse "We have no idea, the one you're brother became is the most dangerous but we must always be prepared cause on day something may become more powerful then anything we've ever faced".

"We can talk about this later right now Chris and Jessica must be found" Parker looked toward the only path to them and the girls agreed and went further down the path and the vent above the rocked again but what ever was inside the vent was still trying to avoid them as they made it to the next door which leaded into a cafeteria of some sort and as they made it through the area the power box on the wall busted open and the three agents quickly aimed their weapons only to see it was a giant rat they cause the problem and watched it run off.

"Fucking rats" Parker gritted his teeth as it scared the hell out of him.

"I'm more worried about whats in the vents then that little bastard" Angela stated.

"Looks like the powers still on here come on lets get moving". Jill ordered.

Not wanting to waste anymore time they quickly made it to the next door which leading to the kitchen and as they entered the most foul smell hit their noses and they reacted to it.

"Fuck that reeks" Jill brought her hand to her nose as they entered and Angela tried to block the smell out as they entered.

"It looks like the devil's kitchen..what the hell happened here.." Angela just looked at the piles of intestines and body parts all over the kitchen.

"If I had to guess it was that thing in the vents" Parker suggested.

The three searched the room for anything and Angela came up to a poor soul on the table "This poor guys head is completley smashed in".

Jill moved carefully around the kitchen and then her eyes set on a hatch and looked over at Angela and Parker.

"Angela, Parker give me a hand here" Jill ordered and the two quickly came to her and they both grabbed on side of the hatch and lifted it up as saw piles of body parts and it looked like something from hell.

Jill knelt down and pulled out her Genesis and scanned the pile of guts of body parts and soon the Genesis identified an object amonst the pile.

"I got something, I think its a gun" Jill stated.

Parker looked up at Angela then back at Jill "Now what?".

Jill looked at Parker "Give me a sec".

Jill put the Genesis down and lowered her hand into the pit and moved the guts out the way looking for the gun and as she moved the guts a fresh smell of it hit Parker's and Angels's noses and they couldnt help but cough at the foul smell but Jill ignored the smell and kept digging.

After a few more seconds Jill felt the barrel of the gun and gribbed it and slowly pulled it out of the pit and it still hand some sorry bastard's hand attached to it and Jill slowly stood up examining the gun.

"That gun standard BSAA issue?" Angela asked as Jill looked at it.

"No, doesnt look like it" Jill tried to ignore the stench.

Parker sighed "So its not Chris" he then coughed and both him and Angela closed the hatch and turned away trying to rid the smell.

Jill continued to look at the gun and then she heard heavy breathing and she quickly turned around and gasped which alerted Parker and Angela and they turned to see the monster from the vents and it let off a scream.

"Open fire!" Jill ordered and the three of them let off shot after shot and the creature reacted and started swinging at the agents and moved towards them but after a few shots it went down lifeless.

Angela was shocked at what she saw but she shook the fear from her mind and kept her weapon trained on the creature as she watched Jill and Parker approach it.

"This explains the missing crew" Parker stated.

Jill looked back and Angela and raised her hand telling her to lower her weapon "This is not good".

Jill then looked off into the distance with worry "Where are you Chris".

Angela stepped forward looking at the creature "I'm suprised this thing went down that easy".

Parker knelt down at the creature and pointed at its body "No see, looks like it had a fight with others from the ship these bullet holes look older so I guess the people of the ship softened it up for us".

Angela shook her head "So I guess the rest will be tougher then this one".

Parker shrugged his shoulders "More or less, think these things got to Chris and Jessica?".

Jill looked to Parker as he said it "I hope not".

Parker looked striaght at Jill realising what he just said and stood up "Hey, no ones saying Chris and Jessica is dead".

Angela stood up looking at Jill also "We havnt found their bodies so theres a great chance they are still alive".

Jill nodded "Alright lets find them already".

Parker agreed "I will stay here and search the area you two go on ahead".

Jill took point and she and Angela went through the next door to another area and turned a corner and came up to a door and they approached it and Jill saw it had a flap on the door and pulled it up and saw a man half naked and tied up on a chair.

"Chris? Chris!" Jill panicked and tried opening the door and saw it was locked and she got frustrated and knocked on the door "Come on say something!".

Angela came to her and turned her toward her "Jill we found him keep calm we just need to find a way to open the door".

Jill looked at the door then radioed Parker "We found Chris but he's trapped in a small room".

"Can you get him out?" Parker responded.

Jill shook her head "No its a tough lock we need to find the key".

"Ok lets find it" Parker ended the call and Jill and Angela took the next path and came to a set of stairs leading up to the crews quarters and it was mostly quiet with no hostiles in sight.

"Cant imagine how many people were on this ship" Angela stated.

"Too many" Jill responded as they made it through the quarters and they then heard a woman scream.

"Lets Go!" Jill ordered and the two ran towards some stairs leading down to what seemed to be a research area and they them came up to a huge window and saw a woman being thrown at the window and her blood splattered on it and she fell to the ground lifeless.

"Shit we were too late" Angela sighed.

"We have to get in that room come on!" Jill ordered and they soon came to the door leading into the room and they checked their weapons before entering.

"Time your shots and remember to aim for the head" Jill advised and Angela nodded and the two entered slowly and turned the corner to see two creature feeding on the woman and they quickly opened fire at them and they let of a roar as they got hit and they got up and turned and charged at their attackers.

Jill and Angela pulled of headshot after headshot while dodging the creatures attacks and using the tables in the room to keep them at bay and one swiped at Jill and she side stepped the creature avoiding the attack and it stumbled forward as she continued to shoot at the creature.

Angela used the table to keep her distance from the creature but it tried to swipe at her across the table so out of desperation Angela used all her strength and pushed the table against the creature and pushed until the creature was pinned at the wall and and let off rapid shots at the trapped creature until it fell forward on the table and Jill avoided another attack from the other creature and threw an incendiary grenade and the creature burst into flames and screamed as it fell to the floor and became lifeless and the fight was over.

Angela tried to catch her breath from the excitment and Jill came over and patted her shoulder and smiled "Nice tatic using the table".

Angela finally catched her breath "Always been told to use what ever you can".

Jill then looked to the corpse of the woman and noticed she was wearing a wetsuit and was carrying tactical equipment.

"Jill, Angela whats going on at your end?" Parker came over the radio.

"We found a survivor, the BOW's got her though" Jill sighed.

"Who is she?" Parker replied.

"We're still trying to piece it together" Jill ended the call and approached the dead woman and examined her.

"She is definatley not part of the crew" Jill stated and Angela came up next to her.

"Notice anything familier about her?" Angela asked.

"No unit insignas and nothing familer" Jill then saw a key in the woman's hand and picked it up.

"Looks like she was carrying a key" Jill stated.

"You think that opens the door where Chris is held?" Angela sounded hopeful.

"Only one way to find out" Jill responded then called Parker "Parker I couldnt find anything about the woman but we found a key".

Parker responded "Alright lets try it out I will meet you by Chris's room".

Jill and Angela quickly left the room and went back through the crews quarters and it was still too quiet and Angela really didnt like it.

"This is unsettling, its way to quiet..its like something is watching us" Angela stated.

"You sound like Chris, he's definatley gonna like you" Jill chuckled as they ran through the quarters and then a creature busted through a side door and roared at them.

"Told you!" Angela stated and the to opened fire at the creature landed every head shot they could until it fell to its knees and then they heard more roars behind them and they saw multiple creatures coming towards them.

"Shit..Jill!" Angela said looking at the horde.

"Run!" Jill ordered and the twon jumped over the downed creature and the others ran after them clearly hungry, Jill and Angela ran as fast as they could barely avoiding any creatures in their way and they finally came to the next door and busted through it and quickly shut the door holding it shut and Jill then saw a steel cabinet next to the door.

"Angela help me!" Jill ordered and the two end to the side of the cabinate and used all their strength and pushed it over blocked the door and the creatures on the other end could be heard banging against the door and Jill and Angela backed away.

"Think that will hold them?" Anglea questioned.

"I rather not wait and see come on lets get Chris and get out of here" Jill responded and the two ran back to Chris's room and after a few moments they busted through the next door and saw Parker waiting for them.

"Jill, Angela!" Parker stated.

Jill ran past Parker straight to the door "Come on we got to help Chris".

Jill worked on opening the door and in a few seconds it was open and the three quickly entered with the guns ready.

"Chris!" Jill ran to Chris's side but he didnt respond "Chris?" still no response.

Jill then placed her hand on his shoulder then all of a sudden Chris's head fell off and hit the ground and the team couldnt understand what was going on.

"What is this?" Jill said to herself.

Angel and Parker both looked to the side of the room and saw a flag on the wall and approached it.

"Oh..great" Angela sighed and all of a sudden the room filled with gas and Jill coughed violently and fell to the ground and Angela got hit with the gas and started coughing.

"Its a tra-" Parker couldnt finish his sentence as the gas finally hit him and fell to his side but Angela tried everything she could to stay up but the gas was too much and she fell to her knees and then looked to the door and saw a figure approach.

Angela tried raising her gun to shoot but her body wouldnt allow it to happen and she soon fell to her side looking at the figure approach Jill.

"Its time you learnt the truth...Ms Valentine" The masked figure spoke and then Angela's world went dark.

**"I really like the idea of Angela and Jill getting along like a house on fire also Angela wont be with Jill and Parker all the way through Revelations story as this chapter serves as the starting point of her own story and I have come up with something which I thing you are gonna love anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Mystery

**"We are up the mountains with Chris and Jessica as they search for Valtro and Jessica is aware that a new girl has joined the BSAA and she is curious lol lets get started.**

Chapter 6: Double Mystery

The snow blew hard in the mountains of Europe and Special BSAA Agent Chris Redfield with his new partner Jessica Soho were climbing up a small hill to investigate chasing a lead on Valtro and as they got half up the mountain side Jessica stopped to catch her breath.

"Slow down Chris.." Jessica sounded tired.

"We're almost there Jessica" Chris simply stated as he continued to walk.

Jessica sighed and continued to walk " I certainly hope so, my feet are killing me".

Chris pulled out his terminal and examined the data on Valtro "Our sources indicate the camp is on the other side of this peak".

Chris and Jessica continued the walk and Jessica sighed again "Maybe its the weather but I still cant make contact with HQ, who would have thought we'd be stuck out here for so long".

Chris looked back at her but said nothing and the two jogged up a head and all of a sudden they heard a huge roar above their heads and they saw a huge plane fly over them and crash landed a few clicks away.

"The plane! Oh my god it crashed!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Our intel we got on Valtro was on the money come on double time!" Chris ordered and they both picked up the pace towards the crash site and after a few moments they came right into view of the wreckage of the plane.

"Oh god no one could have survived that" Jessica was in shock.

Chris ran towards the wreck with Jessica behind him "Investigate the crash site let me know what you find".

Chris and Jessica took a look at every single part of the wreckage and managed to find a few ammo stashes but no intel yet and as they searched Jessica looked back at Chris.

"Hey Chris can I ask you something?" Jessica looked back at the wreckage.

"What it is?" Chris stated scanning the area with his Genesis.

"I heard we have a new agent, what was her name Angelina Miller?" Jessica looked back at Chris.

"Angela Miller, yeah she joined under my recommendation after Leon told me about her" Chris's Genesis picked up more ammo as he spoke.

Jessica thought for a moment before speaking "I've seen what she looks like she's a pretty thing but what she like?".

Chris looked back at Jessica "She has potential to join the BSAA even with no training handling BOW's she was able to survive against the G Virus she seems like an excellent soldier".

Jessica frowned clearly jealous of her already "Sounds like you admire her".

Chris shook his head "When you are able to survive against something like that with no training what so ever you are good in my books".

Jessica nodded and went back to checking the wreckage and Chris moved up to the remains of the cockpit and saw the door was closed and as he went to open it the pilot quickly fell out through the door and scared Jessica as she approached.

Chris looked down at the corpse "He looks like Valtro better use the Genesis".

Chris quickly scanned the body and the Genesis picked up another object in the pilots jacket so Chris knelt down and searched his pockets and soon he pulled out a piece of paper which was the flight plan.

"The manifest should give us a lead to work with" Chris stated and gave the manifest to Jessica to check.

Jessica ran through the manifest as they continued their journey "Lets see..they were heading for..the airport nearby".

Chris checked his shotgun and they came up to a mine entrance "If that's where they are these mines should take us there".

Chris and Jessica went deeper into the mines and soon came up to a gate which looked like it could be opened with teamwork.

Chris and Jessica knelt down and on three they pulled the gate up and once the gate was above their heads they quickly moved forward and let the gate fall back down behind them.

As they made it through the mines Jessica starting to sigh "This cave is too cold".

Chris rolled his eyes as they moved forward "Maybe you should have worn your thermal underwear".

Jessica ignored Chris and then started asking about Angela again "So this Angela, what did she do before coming to the BSAA?".

"She was with S.R.T SWAT she has an impressive service record and was respected by those who worked with her and Leon was really impressed with her not much is known about the rest of her life but her service record speaks for itself" Chris responded as they walked through the cave and then they heard a howl in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Jessica questioned

Chris raised his shotgun as they came to an open area which an attack from any direction could happen "Stay Sharp" Chris ordered.

Chris moved very slowly with Jessica covering his back and then he saw movement up a head in the cave and saw a wolf whining in pain and all of a sudden its entire back exploded open with some kind of virus and it roared right at Chris and Jessica and other wolves came up behind the infected wolf and they charged.

"Open Fire!" Chris ordered and fired as many shot gun shells at the wolves as he could and Jessica moved to a different position to help spread the infected wolves out and during the fight many if the wolves tried to jump at Chris but he ended up jumping to the side avoiding them and at other times filling them full of shotgun shells and close range and exploded the wolves chests right open.

Jessica used her sniper rifle and landed head shot after head shot on the wolves that tried to flank Chris and after a brief fight the wolves numbers dropped and they retreated deeper into the caves.

Jessica let out a sigh of relief "Glad that's over".

Chris looked at Jessica "Never let down your guard they may have retreated but they will come back".

Jessica loaded her weapon and went back to Chris's side "was the plane transporting these things?".

Chris looked at one of the infected corpse of the wolves and nodded "Looks that way doesn't it".

Chris and Jessica went further into the caves and they came to small collapsed bridges which they could easily jump across and as they managed to get across the collapsed bridge and all of a sudden a huge wolf jumped at Chris and knocked him down but Chris was quick enough to raise his shotgun and the Wolf tried to eat his way through the shotgun but Chris pulled out his knife and wedged it right into the wolf's neck killing it instantly but more wolves appeared through the cracks of the cave coming at the downed Chris but they where gunned down by Jessica who managed to catch up and save the day.

Chris threw the heavy wolf of him and quickly got up "Good work Jessica".

Jessica smiled "I aim to please".

Chris got up and dusted himself off and Jessica moved past him with confidence "So..Jill was it".

Chris frowned as he checked his shotgun "Was what stay focused".

Jessica looked back at Chris "She was your partner before right?"

Chris was getting frustrated "Yeah my partner from before, what of it?".

Jessica shrugged her shoulders "I was you know, just asking..I did hear this Angela is working under Jill's wing".

Chris sighed and walked past her "Jill likes to train new people and Angela has got the best girl in the business".

Jessica's smile dropped knowing that Chris thought Jill was the best girl in the business to him and she did not like that one bit and decided to leave it and ran to scout a head and soon they came to a cliff and decided to take it easy and jump on the small footing and as Jessica jumped forward to the next footing Chris followed but landed to close to the edge and the footing collapsed underneath him and he was thrown all over the place as he slid down to the lower levels of the cave and landed with a huge crash and landed on his ankle and he gasped in pain.

Jessica looked down with a look of worry "Chris are you ok!?".

Chris touched his ankle and gasped in pain and quickly to out some first aid spray and sprayed the hell out of his leg.

"Its just my ankle I'm not going anywhere for a while" Chris sighed and then his attention was brought to the many howls heard in the cave. "Oh shit, Jessica get down here!".

"I'm coming hang on!" Jessica stated and made her way down and Chris then saw the first couple of wolves coming out of a small gap so he pulled out some grenades and threw them right at the wolves and the exploded to bits and then more howls were heard and Chris saw a huge Wolf appear and he knew it was an Alpha so he took out his shot gun and the wolf charged and as it jumped at Chris he let off two shells and blew the Alpha's head right off and then focused on the smaller wolves which were no problem for him to deal with.

"Me and my sweet ass are on the way" Jessica stated as she jumped to a lower level and took a few shots at the wolves flanking Chris.

Chris made sure the wolves were close enough to ensure the first shot would kill on impact and it worked and soon enough the wolves numbers quickly dropped and they retreated yet again and Chris caught his breath while still aiming his gun in all directions and soon enough Jesscia jumped down and was finally near Chris and quickly helped him up.

"Thanks Jessica" Chris walked off his bad ankle trying to get the blood flowing through it again.

"Sorry to bring this up again, but do you trust me as much as Jill" Jessica quietly asked.

Chris looked back as they came to a ladder "There's no need to compare I trust you both besides trust is built through actions not through words". Chris then loaded his shotgun with new rounds and climbed the ladder.

"Is that why you are so open to Angela Miller even though you have never seen or worked with her" Jessica followed Chris right up the ladder.

"Like I said trust is built through actions not words" Chris finally reached the top of the ladder and waited for Jessica who chuckled and walked past him.

"That's so like you Chris, always thinking of the job and not the pretty lady" Jessica's statement made Chris rub his forehead in frustration and then he remembered what Leon always said.

"Women..." Chris said to himself and luckily Jessica didn't hear him.

They soon came to the exit of the cave and opened the gate together and pushed through it to a cliff edge and in the distance they saw the Airport.

Jessica pulled out her binoculars and scanned the area as Chris looked on.

Chris then received a call "This is forth ball do you read?".

Chris quickly responded "Chris here I read you O'Brian".

"Are you alright? where are you" Clive asked.

"The interference here killed our signals, we are at the airport Valtro is said to be held" Chris moved forward looking at the airport.

"Damn it, it was all a set up" Clive said in shock.

Chris frowned and Jessica caught his look but continued to scan the airport "What do you mean?".

"I sent Jill, Parker and Angela to the Mediterranean on faulty intel and now I've lost contact with them I haven't heard from them since" Clive was pacing around the intel room back at the BSAA HQ.

Chris's heart started beating quick "How..what's going on?".

Jessica lowered her binoculars "Chris you better look at this" Jessica handed him the binoculars and he looked towards the base and looked to the watch tower and saw the flag "Impossible".

Jessica placed her hand on her headset "O'Brian your not gonna like this, we found the Valtro crest".

"Then the stories of their resurrection are true if that's the case the.." O'Brian stated and Jessica finished the sentence. "Then the set up that got Jill, Parker and Angela was all..."

O'Brian nodded "Yeah I can almost guarantee it".

"O'Brian we will go after Jill, Parker and Angela I hope that's not a problem" Chris stated.

"Not at all, make your way to the Mediterranean and I will keep you posted" O'Brian responded and then ended the call.

Chris and Jessica looked at each other knowing the mission has become a lot more complicated.

"Any idea what's going on?" Jessica looked at Chris as he looked to the airport and then back at Jessica.

"We will sort it out later, we need to move" Chris stated and they ran back through the cave determined to save their fellow agents.

**"Reason why I included this chapter cause it made the most logical sense to show that Chris and Jessica are aware of Angela finally in the BSAA now this is things will get interesting cause now we take on Angela's on side of Revelations I hope you are ready! glad you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Basics Of Survival

**"We are back with another episode and Angela Miller is in a serious situation!"**

Chapter 7: Basics Of Survival

Angela stood on the beach near her home just looking out to the ocean as the sun started to rise and it gave off a beautiful color on the horizon and it was so calming for her to just ignore the stress of duty and just be herself.

Angela then heard someone approach from behind her and she felt the person wrap his arm around her shoulder as he stood next to her and watched the sun rise.

"Beautiful isnt it sis" Curtis smiled as he looked on.

"Its is, at least I can see something outside of work for once" Angela crossed her arms and leaned in to her brother as they watched on.

"I know you are upset and going through alot right now" Curtis stated and Angela frowned and looked up at Curtis.

"What are you talking about I'm fine" Angela watched Curtis look at her with a sad look.

"You got to stop beating yourself up sis, it wasnt your fault" Curtis reassured her.

Angela moved away from Curtis and was confused "What are you talking about nothings happened whats my fault?".

Curtis looked down the sand under his feet and then back at Angela with a smile "You know what I mean sis..think about it".

Angela thought for a moment and then looked around and realistation hit her "This...isnt real...this is a dream".

Curtis nodded and Angela started to tear up and placed her hands on his chest "No..no no no I dont want this to end!".

Curtis placed his hands on Angela's "Everything had to end someday sis I'm just sorry it happened too soon".

Angela's tears fell down her cheeks "Dont go Curtis dont leave me alone again!".

Curtis then placed his hands on her cheeks and whiped her tears away with his thumbs "You are not alone sis there are people out there with you".

Angela shook her head "Curtis please...".

Curtis pulled her in to a tight embrace and she returned it as hard as she could not wanting to let go and the two remained silent for a minutes.

"You must wake up Angela...they need you..wake up". Curtis whispered and Angela closed her eyes and held him tight not wanting to go.

Her whole world became a blinding light and all she could hear was Curtis "Angela..Angela".

"Angela I repeat do you read me!" Jill's voice echoed in Angela's head as she woke up on the hard floor of where ever she was.

Angela collecting her thoughts and looked around and realised she was still on the ship Zenobia "Jill..you're still alive?".

"Oh thank god we thought we lost you, where are you?" Jill responded and Angela slowly raised to her feet still feeling the effects of the gas and she stumbled and crashed into a nearby generator and used it to support herself and she looked around and saw alot of machinary ranging from engines and she even saw a huge service lift in front of her in the distance.

"I see alot of engines..generators and theres even a service elevator a few feet in front of me" Angela explained.

Parker came over the radio "Sounds like your in the engine room do you still have your weapons?".

Angela searched herself and realised her handgun, magazines, genesis and grenades were gone. "No the bastard took them".

"Yeah he did the same thing to us, we just got our equipment back looks like we were put in seperate guest rooms" Parker stated.

Angela sighed and made her way to the lift "So the newbie didnt deserve the deluxe services".

"Looks that way, listen your weapons and equipment are not here they must be somewhere else, is the sevice lift operational?" Jill questioned and Angela came up to the service life and saw it would only open with a keycard along with a security number.

"The lift is operational but it needs a key card and a seperate security code" Angela responded.

"Damn it..your gonna have to explore the area for it look for any areas which looks important judging by the size of this ship there must be some kind of staff area where you are hoepfully they left something there" Parker advised and Angela looked back behind her and saw a door on the far side of the room.

"Alright I will let you know what I find" Angela stated.

"Angela you need to proceed with caution you are pretty much naked at this point if you see any thing take cover and hide or run, turns out these things are slower then they look but dont get cornered look for anything you can use as a weapon in the meantime, we will continue on and see if we can find anything to help you" Jill advised and Angela nodded.

"Roger that see you on the other side" Angela moved to the door.

"Good luck Angela" Jill supported.

"Be safe" Parker followed and then the call ended.

Angela came up to the door and before she entered she took a few deep breaths trying to remain calm she knew there was a chance she may die down here but she had to try and survive "Come on girl..you can do this".

With a final breath she entered into the next area and it was pretty dark but could still see what was in front of her but the area smelt of blood and noises could be heard and it confirmed there was something in the area.

Angela slowly made her way through the area and came up to the first door she could she and slowly opened it hoping not to be heard by what ever was in the area and she saw the room was a small storage area so she entered hoping to find something but it was mostly food and water and then she saw a small locker up against the wall and she quickly went to it and saw it had a pad lock and she pulled on it and it was sealed tight.

"Shit..hope I havnt lost my touch" Angela pulled out a hair pin supporting the her hair and she proceeded to lock pick the lock and after a few frustrating seconds the lock clicked open and she smiled "Guess you still got it girl".

Angela took off the pad lock and opened the locker and a body came right at her "Shit!" and knocked her down to the floor which a loud crash as she was knocked into the nearby shelfs as she fell and she quickly pushed the dead body off her and moved back trying to catch her breath and after a few seconds she got up and approached the body and saw a keycard on the body's chest and she knelt down and took it and it was labeled security staff.

Angela sighed frustrated that this wasnt the key to use the lift but she was one step closer so she checked the body's other pockets and she soon came to a pocket carrying a note and she unfolded the paper and read it.

"Why does that asshole Jamie sit on his ass all day..just cause he is in charge of secruity down here he seems to think he can just be lazy and sleep in the security room..its bad enough taking orders from him but the fact he is the only one who has the damn key to the service lift what were the bosses thinking of hiring him..it should have been me..not some kid".

Angela sighed in relief "At least I have a place to look now".

Angela threw the paper away and then looked to the locker this poor soul was stuck in and saw something inside it and she got up and approached the locker and saw is was a combat knife with its own sheath a note attached to the handle.

"Happy Birthday Marcus, cant wait to take you hunting...love dad x".

Angela sighed as she picked it up and looked at the dead body on the and realised this was must have been the boy's dad so she went to the body again and looked at the id tag on his vest and his name was "Oliver Starrick".

Angela then froze when she heard a noise getting louder and louder and she looked to the door and realised what ever was down here must have heard the crash from earlier and was coming to invesitgate and Angela saw there was a small gap behind the door so she quickly ran to it just in time as the door busted open and covered Angela from the creatures sight as it entered.

Angela's heart raced as she could hear the creature breathing heavy as it moved into the storage area and Angela peaked her head around the door and saw it was another one of those creatures she encountered with Jill and Parker earlier but this one seemed alot bigger and had more claws and she could she it look around and was listening out for anything and then it drew its attention to the dead body on the floor and approached it and knelt down to feast on it and it let out a grunt as it latched its teeth into the body.

Angela was in a tight spot but she had to move now that she had an opening, she slowly moved from behind the door remaining as silent as possible and she headed to the door but she then froze on the spot as the creatures head shot up listening and moved its head and looked right at her and Angela knew she was dead but she was frozen on the spot to do anything but then the creature turned its head back to the corpse and resumed eating.

Angela didnt know if it was blind and relied on sound to find its victims but she wasnt planning on sticking around so she slowly made her way out the door and took a few big steps silently getting away as quickly as possible and she turned the cornor and planted her back on the wall trying to calm down and after a few moments she looked at the combat knife she found and attached the sheath to her belt and even though it wasnt a gun it was still a weapon and better then nothing.

"Right security room..look for a guy named Jamie" Angela said to herself and proceeded on.

Angela made her way through the corridor and saw alot of bodies on the way to where she need to go and she followed the directions on the wall labeled security and didnt see any other creatures in the area and came to assume that the creature she saw was the only one in the area.

"Angela its Jill whats your situation?" Jill radioed

"I'm heading to security but theres a creature here..its blind and relies on sound" Angela whispered into the radio.

"Shit..alright I will let you call me when your out of there, Jill out" Jill ended the call and Angela continued to follow the directions and soon she came to the path leading to security and she quickly jogged to the door and lucky enough it was open and she quickly scanned the area and saw a dead body on a chair and she approached it and checked the name tag on the body's vest and saw the name Jamie.

"Got you" Angela stated and checked all of his pockets and finally she found the key card and security number for the service lift but then Jamie's hand gripped her wrist and she gasp as Jamie looked at her and coughed up blood but all he let out was grunts of pain and she pulled back hard and broke free from his grip and soon his body went limp again and then Angela heard heavy steps coming down the corridor and she quickly ducked behind a nearby desk and pulled out the combat knife.

The creature made its way into the security room listening carefully for any source of sound and it made its way around the room.

Angela had no choice but to move slowly away as the creature got closer and even though she could run through the door the creature seemed to make that impossible at the moment so she had no choice but to slowly back away but then her ass hit the desk and she remained still but then a bottle rolled off the table and hit the floor and it alerted the creature and Angela went cold.

The creature lowered itself near the bottle as it rocked back and forth on the table and Angela was frozen stiff as the creature's head was right next to her foot and she could hear it making clicking sounds and small growls and soon it slowly moved its head but up listening for more sound and it was just inches away from touching Angela with its head but Angela remained still as it finally came face to face with Angela and thats when Angela saw the smallest eyes in existance looking right at her.

It wasnt blind, it was short sighted and it let out a roar and went to bite her but she quickly slashed the knife right at the creatures throat and it fell back screaming and she made a break for the door and shut it behind her and ran for her life back to the service elevator and as she made her way through the corridor she heard the security door burst open followed by a roar but she kept on running.

Angela finally made it back to the service lift and swipped the card and imput the security code and the lights on the lift turned green and the doors opened and she quickly entered and quickly pressed the button to the upper levels and she pressed it repeadiatly as she could hear the creature get closer.

"Come on!" Angela shouted and then she saw the creature in the distance running towards her and when it got half way across the room the lift doors started to shut so the creature jumped the rest of the way but ended up getting its head trapped between the doors and screamed trying to free itself and Angela let out a scream and stabbed the creature in the head multiple times with the combat knife until the creature stopped moving and then the lift started to go up and Angela moved back to the wall gasping for air from the blind rage and soon the creatures head got crushed between the doors and split wide open.

Angela fell to the floor as she couldnt believe what she witnessed, she faced the G-Mutated brother of hers but this seemed like the first encounter all over again, was it always gonna be like this she just didnt have the answer.

"Jill, Parker I'm heading up to the upper levels..looks like I will end up in the storage areas". Angela stated.

"Are you alright you sound shaken?" Jill asked with a worried tone.

Angela then chuckled "Almost got eaten".

"Try to calm yourself Angela, just keep yourself together and you will make it" Parker reassured.

"We are heading up to the bridge right now Angela hopefully we can find a way to meet up again". Jill explained.

"Sounds good, let me know what you find" Angela ended the call and looked at the blood on the lift doors and she went light headed and her world turned to black.

**"Hope you liked this chapter I know there wasn't much action and mostly stealth moments but that's the name of survival..why fight if you haven't got the means to lol hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more :)"**


	8. Chapter 8: Complicated Mission

**"Angela has escaped the engine room and from the creature chasing her but there is another waiting for her ) lets get it on!".**

Chapter 8: Complicated Mission

Angela woke up and realised she was still in the lift and the doors were wide open and she saw a hude corrider with a door at the end.

"How long was I out?" Angela said to herself and she picked herself back up and staggered through the doors of the lift completley ignoring the blood from the creature that chased her in the engine room and she continued on down the corridor and finally came to the door.

"Come Angela get your mind in the right place dont pass out again" Angela said to herself with a determined voice and opened the door and saw a few containers in the area and then in the corner of her eyes she saw a table to her right next to the door and she frowned.

"My equipment" Angela couldnt understand how her gear was out in the open like this and as she went to the table she saw a note in the middle of her equipment and she read it out.

"Well Done, guess you have what it takes" Angela frowned and radioed Jill and Parker.

"Jill, Parker just found my equipment, looks like the bastard who knocked us out is testing us" Angela stated.

"What do you mean?" Jill sounded confused.

"My gear is spread out on the table and theres a note in the middle of it all says 'Well done, guess you have what it takes'". Angela explained.

"Mind you it was pretty easy to get our equipment too, if he wanted us dead he would have killed us on the spot" Parker joined the converstation.

Angela picked up her handgun and placed it back in her holster and gathered the rest of her equipment.

"There is definatley something going on, where are you now?" Angela questioned.

"We are in a lift heading up to the bridge hopefully we can find something out, you said you were heading to a storage area?" Jill questioned and Angela placed her Genesis on her belt and looked back the the area filled with containers.

"I'm inside it now I'm gonna see if I can find another lift to take me up higher" Angela stated.

"Roger that keep safe Angela" Jill supported.

"Becareful" Parkers added and the call ended and Angela took out her handgun and headed deeper into the storage area.

Angela had her gun aimed in front of her at all times as she moved forward knowing that anything could be in area and she wasnt taking any chances by letting her gaurd down.

"Come on...I know your out here, show yourself" Anglea whispered to herself and then she heard a noise from above her and she pointed upward and her eyes widened at what she saw.

On the upper level she saw a large bloated creature with a huge mouth full of teeth but what really stood out was the fact this creatures right arm looked like an organic buzz saw and the worst thing was the creature looked right at her and suddenly screamed at her and jumped off where it was standing and landing on the ground floor breaking the flooring with its heavy body.

"Oh shit.." Angela knew this was gonna be a tough one to get past and then the creature revved up its saw hand and went to attack Angela and she let off a few shots to its head as it charge her but the bullets had no effect and it swinged its saw hand at Angela but she managed to duck the attack and side step the creature as it stumbled forward into a container.

Angela turned her gun at the creature again and then saw a huge spore on the creature's back and opened fire at it and when the bullet hit the spore the creature reacted with a scream and swinged its saw hand in random directions as it turned towards Angela and she had no choice but to retreat to a safe distance and she ended up jumping on a few crates and to on one of the containers but it didnt stop the creature from going after her as it charged into the container and completley knocked it on to its side and knocked Angela off as well and she landed hard on the floor and she saw the creature come after her and swinged its saw arm at her and she crawled away as quickly as she could until her back hit a wall and the creature raised its saw arm to deliver the killing blow but Angel moved out the way just in time and the creature's arm got stuck in the wall and it pulled back trying to free itself and Angela used this moment and went around its back and let off rounds of bullets at the creature spore on its back and it screamed in agony and fell to its knees but in a desperate attempt it pulled hard on its tapped arm and it complete ripped off its shoulder and swinged around and used its remaining arm and struck Anglea sending her flying into a wooden crate with a loud crash breaking the crate and she screamed in pain as her upper arm ended up getting cut open.

The creature screamed in rage from the loss of its arm and slowly approached Angela now in a weakened state from blood loss.

Angela looked look up and saw the creature approach her and she didnt have much ammo left but then saw what was above the creature, hanging from a crane was a container and it was her only shot to get out of this mess so she aimed her handgun at the cable holding the crate and opened fire and the container broke free and fell to the ground and the creature looked up and screamed as the crate came down on top of it and got crushed under the containers weight.

Angela still had her gun aimed at the container and after a few moments she sighed and fell back on the broken crate she was surrounded by and took a few deep breaths and then stood up and checked her arm and the wound was deep but not fatal but she had to attend to it so she took the combat knife from her hip and cut off abit of fabric from her the wrist on her wetsuit and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding on her arm.

After a moment Angela finally tied the fabric around the cut and decided to move forward.

"Jill, Parker just ran into a big bastard looks like the infection has created new BOW's" Angela stated.

"Is it still after you?" Jill questioned.

"No, I managed to kill it but I doubt we've seen the last of them, whats your situation". Angela moved forward and came to a ladder and started climbing.

"We just entered the bridge had to find a damn key to get in, what about you?" Parker joined the conversation.

"I'm heading to the upper levels now I must be getting close now" Angela continued to climb the ladder.

"Shit the communications system is down, looks like who ever knocked us out knows what he's doing" Jill stated and then an explostion was heard on the radio.

"Jill!, Parker! what was that!" Angela stopped climbing hoping to get an answer.

"Please dont tell me that was the tugboat" Jill sighed.

"Shit! we're stuck here!" Angela could hear them run of the radio and then the sound of Jill struggle was all that Angela heard.

"Jill what happened!, Parker do you read!" Angela exclaimed.

Angela continued to hear the struggle but then heard a man grunt in pain and she assumed Jill broke free and then heard Parker.

"Freeze drop the weapon!".

Angela then heard an unknown voice "Drop yours, Parker".

Angela then heard a gunshot over the radio and the call ended "Jill! Parker!..shit!".

Angela then quickly climbed determined to get to Jill and Parker and she just prayed nothing happened to them and once she reached the top of the ladder she ran across the walkway and came to another lift and entered it and pressed the button with 'Main Hall'.

Angela checked her handgun and saw saw only had a few bullets left so she had to make them count "Hang on guys".

Angela knew this mission was going to be easy but with an unknown enemy and being seperated from Jill and Parker with very little ammo just made the mission more complicated, she had to be alot more careful now knowing that things were just gonna get worse and she could only sigh "Leon, where are you when I need you.."

**"So this was pretty much a Boss chapter I decided to give a chapter where Angela faces one of the bigger enemies instead of having her deal with the small ones early into the story I think that way she can adapt to the enemies a lot quicker this way, also Leon will be in this story every now and then however he will be doing his own thing for the time being so Angela and Leon's time together will be limited but I will make the moments big in the limited time they will have anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Mayday

**"We are back with another chapter and this one is one I am proud of I hope you enjoy it!"**

Chapter 9: Mayday

Angela waited and waited for the lift to reach its destination and after a few more moments the lift had finally reached its destination and as the door opened she quickly drew her gun and scanned the area and she saw it was some kind of dining area and had an upper floor which leaded to multiple rooms.

"Where the hell am I now.." Angela sighed as she moved deeper into the area and she checked everything she could explore, she went from room to room and then she came to a small cafe and found a sniper rifle on one of the tables.

Angela picked up the sniper rifle and it looked like it was in great condiction and even had an ammo box full of bullets for it.

"Looks like someones watching over me" Angela smiled finally having a decent weapon to defend herself so she placed the ammo in her hip pouch and placed the sniper on her back and moved forward and soo she came to a flight of steps and accended up them and as she turned the corner a protectile came her way but she dodged it only by inches and ducked for cover and readied her sniper rifle and as she peeked around the corner she saw more of the BOWs but this time the creatures arms formed some kind of weapon that sends projectiles towards their targets.

"Shit they upgraded" Angela sighed and loaded her sniper rifle and popped out of cover and pulled off a headshot on her first target and its head popped off and it fell to the ground and the other creatures roared and moved away from the area to find a better postion but Angela knew what they were doing so she quickly let off a few rounds trying to take them down before they got away and lucky enough she managed to take down another but the other three managed to slip away.

"Get after them Angela" Angela spoke to herself and ran across the small bridge leading to the other side and planted her back to the wall and popped out of cover and yet again dodged another projectile and delivered another headshot and one of the creatures head exploded so the other creatures screamed and then a few more creatures came around the cornor from the creature and ran towards Angela but the closer they got the easy the headshots so as the last two fled away to get a better position to fire at Angela she came out of cover and delivered headshot after headshot and the creatures fell one by one and then the last of the horde close to slash at her but she dodged and sidestepped the creature and took out a grenade and planted it on the creatures back and ran towards the other side and the creature exploded in to a mass of ooze.

Angela ran across the next bridge to the other side and saw the remaining two creatures held up in a small building and using the windows to get a clear view of her but she quickly pulled out a grenade and threw it right at the window and it entered the building and exploded as soon as it entered and killed the remaining two creature and the area went silent and Angela sighed happy it was over so she holstered her new rifle on her back and pulled out her pistol and proceeded forward.

Angela finally made it to the other side of the hall and crossed the last bridge but she then heard someone grunt in pain and it alerted her.

"Who's there!" Angela demanded and she heard someone say "Mayday..Mayday..".

Angela then looked into a building and saw an old man leaning on a nearby wall and she ran to him.

"Sir are you alright!" Angela came to the man who was clutching his chest in pain and she placed her hand on his back and her other hand on his forarm.

"Sir its alright I'm with the BSAA" Angela reassured the poor man.

"Get..out..., get..away" The old man whispered.

"Sir what are talkin-" Angela was the gribbed by the throat by the old man and was lifted up in the air by his one hand.

"Please...Run.." The old man's eyes turned white and Angela knew what was happening so she kicked right at his chest and he ended up throwing her a few feet away from him but she rolled as soon as she hit the floor and came to her knees and pulled out her handgun and saw the old man's right arm turn into a organic buzz saw.

"Get...out..Mayday..mayday" The old man muttered as his skin turned pale and he saw his sights on Angela and went after her and she opened fire and he quickly made his way to her and slashed at her but she quickly dodged him as his attacks were very predictable and she rolled back abit further away from him until she was in the middle of the bridge and opened fire at the old man's head and he screamed in pain and ran at her at lightning speed and slapped the gun right out of her hand and gribbed her by the throat once again and was thrown over the railing to the lowest level of the hall and she grunted in pain as her back hit the floor hard and she then saw the old man jump down at her and she rolled out the way and the old man's organic arm was caught in the ground and Angela got up and delivered a huge round house kick right to the oldman's head and he fell backwards to the floor and Angela had to think quick as she retreated and she checked her sniper rifle and loaded it with more shots as she retreated back to the stairs on the side of the hall she originally came from and she could hear the old man coming after her so she quickly turned and shot at the old man's knee and he fell to the ground in pain and Angel ran back up the stairs and ran back across the bridge only to be stopped by the old man who jumped up on to the bridge blocking her path.

"Kill..me..." The oldman begged as he slashed at her again but she dodged and baseball slided up the old mans legs and quickly got up but the old man quickly turned around and kicked her in the stomach sending her across the bridge and hitting a wall hard and ended up smacking her head into the wall and ended up dazed.

Angela was slipping in and out of consciousness and she could see the old man trying to fight the virus within him.

"No...leave her alone!" The old man fell to his knees trying to fight the infection but his body started to grow in height and mass and started approaching her.

Angela refused to die here so she fought against her own body and slowly got up and just as the old man approached her and raised his organic buzz saw at her he and drove it down at her and in a split second she dived left into a nearby office and the old man's buzz saw was stuck in the wall.

Angela was still dazed but she had to fight on and as she got up she saw a door leading into a small room and she noticed the door had a steel bar attached to it and that gave her an idea.

Angela turned around and threw her last grenade at the old man and it exploded on impact and the old man screamed but it didnt seem to damage him enough and instead it made him angry so he pulled his saw arm out of the wall and followed her into the office.

"Please let this work.." Angela said to herself and retreated into the small office and waited for the old man to enter and soon he came to the entrance and entered and the mutation started getting worse.

"For..give me..child" The old man spoke and charged at her but she threw a flashbang at the old man and covered her eyes and the flashbang exploded on impact and the old man grunted in pain and was stunned.

Despite the constant ringing in Angela's ears she ran past the old man and slammed the door behind her and brought the steel bar down on the door and she backed away from the door and fell on to the floor still feeling dizzy from the impact to the wall.

The old man banged against the door "No..leave her alone..mayday...mayday" his voice echoed in the room as he continued to bang against the door.

Angela brought her hand to the back of her head and grunted in pain and brought her hand back and saw a small smudge of blood on her hand.

"Cant deal with that right now..got to keep moving" Angela said to herself and picked herself up and slowly walked out of the building and picked up her sniper rifle and made her way back to the other side of the hall still dazed but was slowly recovering.

Angela made it back to the final bridge and picked up her handgun which the old man snatched from her and reloaded it and when through the last building and down the final flight of stairs and followed the path leading to another lift and as she entered the hall she saw a panal up against the wall and pressed it and a shutter came down behind her and sealed the area.

"Cant let that thing out.." Angela took out her handgun and shot the panal a few time and sparks came out of the panal and started to smoke and she made her way to the lift and there was a sign above it saying VIP dinning hall so she entered the lift and hit the button and the doors closed and all she could hear was the voice of the old man echoing through the hall.

"Mayday..mayday.."

**"In Revelations I always wondered who locked up the old man who became a giant monster so I thought in this Alternate Universe why not have Angela fight the old man before he fully turned and of course I wanted to show that the old man tried everything he could to fight back against the infection but obviously failed, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! get ready for more :)!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited

**"We are back and Angela is gonna start going through some trouble, not physically but mentally and this chapter will mark the start of it so lets see what happens!"**

Chapter 10: Reunited

"Angela its Jill whats your situation?" Jill finally contacted Angela.

"Jill! are you two alright I heard a gunshot before you went dark" Angela said with relief.

"Sorry about that yeah it turns out that shot wasnt at us but a freaking Zombie sneaked up on us, Raymond Vester was the one that shot it" Jill explained.

"Raymond Vester?" Angela never heard that name.

"He's Parker's old partner when they worked for the FBC looks like he's here on his own investigation" Jill explained further.

"What about the tugboat, was that was exploded earlier?" Angela looked up at the lights above the lift doors and saw she was reaching her destination.

"I'm afriad so dont worry we will find another way off but right now we need to meet up, where are you right now?" Jill questioned.

"I'm heading up to the VIP dinning hall should be there any minute" Angela stated as she checked her handgun.

"We past through there earlier on the way up to the bridge we are not far there should be a commuications room somewhere beyond the dinning hall, also there is two submachine guns in one of the rooms..once you reach the dinning room head up the stairs to the guest rooms I left it on one of the beds, go grab it or head to the communications room" Jill advised.

"Why didnt you take it with you" Angela was confused and she could hear Jill chuckle.

"I perfered the shotgun there" Angela shook her head at Jill's response.

"You bitch, always taking the big toys I guess?" Angela couldnt help chuckle.

"You know me already" Jill stated.

Angela shrugged her shoulders "Well I cant complain I found this sweet sniper rifle from earlier".

Jill went silent on the radio "A Sniper Rifle...you lucky bitch".

Angela chuckled "But thanks, I will got grab that weapon then head to the Communications Room".

"Alright becareful Angela dont get your ass into trouble, Jill out" Jill ended the call and the doors opened and she stepped out and headed down the corridor and busted through the door on the far end of the hall and aimed her weapon and she saw a beautiful dining room which was left intact and it looked like something out of romantic films but she knew this wasnt a romantic mission, it was a fight for survival and as she made her way further into the dining she came to the stairs .

"Up the stairs and the guest rooms.." Angela reminded herself and she made her way up the stairs and as she hit the final step she heard a growl and she turned around and saw a BOW stuck on the wall and shot at her with acid but she quickly avoided the attack and shot at it and lucky enough it wasnt a strong foe and it soon fell after a couple of shots and it expolded and left no trace of itself.

Angela quickly ran up the side steps and quickly came to a corner and placed her back on it and ducked her head out and saw nothing was there so she moved down the hall still aiming her weapon keeping an eye out for an movement and she soon came to the first guest room.

Angela slowly opened the door and saw it was a small room and didnt look like it had much to offer but she took out her Genesis and scanned the area and soon it picked up a item in a small box on the table and she went the check it and noticed it was a little music box and she picked it up and opened it and music started playing and a little ballerina start going in circles with the tune and Angela smiled down at the box as it was quite comforting but then she saw a hidden switch on the side of the box and when she pressed it the Ballerina stopped and the cover slid open and she saw a little amulet inside and she picked it up and noticed it was one of those amulets which can hold pictures so she unclasped it and saw a picture of a baby girl and baby boy and Angela came to the conclusion that they were twins and she turned the amulet over and saw and engraving on the back saying 'My two angels..my whole world".

Angela sighed wondering if the parents made it off the ship before the infection came aboard but she had her doubts she then closed the amulet and then looked back at the box and closed the lid and saw another engraving "Sarah Ryder".

Angela looked back down at the amulet in her hands and then looked at the combat knife on her hip which she found in the engine room and it still had the birthday note on the handle and she sighed and placed the amulet in her hip pouch and then left the room and proceeded down the hall and finally came to the next room and saw it was a complete mess and there was nothing worse searching for and she went to turn away.

"This is for you sis I hope you like it" A voice echoed in the room and she turned around and saw two children sitting down on the floor next to the bed and her eyes widened, she was seeing herself and her brother when they were children.

Child Angela took the box off her older brother and she just looked at it.

"What is it Curtis?" Child Angela looked up curiously.

Child Curtis chuckled "Open it up and find out".

Angela took a step forward and knelt down watching the scene before her as she remembered it like it was yesterday..it was her 9th birthday and Curtis gave her a gift which shocked her, the two were inseperable as children where ever he went she tagged along and she smiled as she watched her child self open the box.

Child Angela was shocked at what she saw and she pulled out the gift out of the box and it was a neckless in the form of a heart and had sister written on it.

"Curtis, how did you afford this.." Child Angela had tears in her eyes.

Child Curtis just smiled "I just saved up money for it, I told mom and dad what I wanted to give you and they were happy for me to give it to you".

Anglea watched her younger self put the necklace around her neck and looked down at it "I cant believe you did this for me".

Child Angela then quickly hugged her brother and he hugged her back "You are my sister silly, your my best friend and I love you".

Child Angela cried as she responded "I love you too Curtis".

Angela knelt there just watching Child Curtis and Angela continue to hug and then she saw them vanish and she broke down crying as all those emotions came back in one hit, she hung her head and brought her hands to her face and just cried for a few moments before being able to recover and soon she looked back at the spot she saw the vision.

"I will bring those bastards down Curtis, even if I have to fight them for the rest of my life.." Angela whiped her tears away and then stood up and tried to focus and all of a sudden a BOW came through the door and spotted Angela and roared and Angela quickly turned and backed away as she took out her handgun landed headshot after headshot as the creature got closer and as it got closer it tried to grab her but she ducked under it and took out her knife and slashed its stomach as she past under it and it screamed and Angela cut the creature so deep its intestines spilled out of its stomach but the creature turned around and was meet with a running kick by Angela and crashed into the wall and fell to the ground and Anglea opened fire at the creature until it went limp and she quickly left the room knowing it wasnt alone so she had to hurry and get that extra weapon and saw she ran down the hall another creature came into view and ran at her so she ran towards the creature and as it raised its arms she baseball slided under the creatures legs and delivered a huge kick to its back knocking it down and soon she came to the next room and she saw her prize.

"Jackpot!" Angela ran to the bed and picked up the submachine guns and examined them and they were in good condition and they would definatley be handy and then she looked to a nearby table and saw two weapon holsters and they were indeed for the submachine guns so she quickly ran to the table and attached the holsters to both her theighs and picked up a box full of machine gun ammo then quickly ran to the bed and placed the submachine guns in the holsters.

"Thank you Jill" Angela smiled and then turned and left the room and saw more creatures appear as she backed tracked down the hall so she pulled out one of the submachine guns and opened fire at them and the impact from the submachine guns really worked against the creatures as they fell backwards to the floor as they were hit and Angela darted past them only focused on getting to the communications room and she finally came back to the VIP dining hall and saw more of the creatures planted on the wall and spat acid on her but she quickly ran sideways shooting at them and they quickly fell but Angela then realised there was more BOW's blocking her path and she turned back and saw more blocking her exit so she decided to jump over the railings and landed on one of the dining tables and ran to the door to her right and quickly entered and shut the door.

"Jill, Parker I just left the dining area you said the communications room is just up ahead?" Angela called her partners.

"Yeah we found a map of the area looks like its in the next room, you should come to a fancy looking hall head up the stairs which should be in front of you and when your on the second floor there should be a door behind a huge wall you cant miss it" Parker advised.

"Alright, heading there now" Angela ended the call and went up to the next door and pressed a button next to it and she saw the door have a huge steering wheel and it started to turn and she had to wait for the door to open and after a few moments it opened and she stepped out and saw a beautiful hall which looked like it was meant for millionares and it was quite the sight to behold.

"Would love to stay in a place like this" Angela admired the sight and then looked to the stairs up ahead "Second Floor, behind the huge wall" Angela said to herself and made her way up the stairs and went to the second floor and turned to the other direction to the huge wall and finally saw the door behind it and she approached it.

"This must be it." Angela said to herself and went to the panel next to the door and pressed a few buttons and the door finally opened and saw alot of computer equipment.

Angela took a few steps inside and saw a nearby terminal was destroyed and she went to investigate and she that who ever did this wanted to make sure it could never be used.

"Shit.." Angela sighed then turned to the main terminal at the end of the room and saw a static screen and went to investigate and she saw the terminal was still intact so she tried to get a few things working typing away at the keyboard trying to clear up the system.

Angela managed to get a clear picture and saw the same guy with the mask on the screen which ambushed her, Jill and Parker then all of a sudden a pair of hands wrapped around her neck and pulled her away trying to knock her out but Angela delivered a few strong elbow hits to the unknown attack and his grip lossened and threw the attacker off her and fell to the ground trying to catch her breath and then the attacker came up to her with a knife so she quickly got up and dodged the attacks and then grabbed the attackers hand and slapped the knife out of his hand and threw him to the ground and pinned him by the neck with her knee while holding his arm.

"Who the fuck are you?" Angela demanded to know.

"You are not the assholes responsible for this?" The man spoke and Angela tightened her grib on his arm and put more pressure on his neck.

"I'll ask the questions!, who are you!?" Angela demanded.

The man struggled against the wieght of Angela's knee on his throat so she let off some pressure to allow him to speak.

"Raymond Vester, I was sent here by the FBC to investigate the situation" the man finally admitted.

Angela frowned "Raymind? Parker's old partner?".

Raymond nodded "Yeah, guess this means you are with them".

Angela quickly let go and got up but placed her hand on her handgun in her holster still not trusting this guy as he got up.

Raymond stretched his arm and rubbed his neck "Impressive you have been trained well".

"I want proof that you are what you say you are" Angela asked still on the defense.

Raymond chuckled "Smart girl" he then chucked his ID badge and Angela caught it and examined it and she was satisfied and chucked it back at him and relaxed abit.

"So what have you found?" Angela watched him walk to the wrecked terminal.

"Nothing yet, who ever did this knows how to cover their track it may be difficult to find out who they are..what about you?" Raymond looked back at Angela.

Angela turned back to the console she was trying to fix and typed away "We walked into a trap and we encountered this guy dressed in black, wore a mask I think it was Valtro".

Raymond turned to Angela "so this is their doing, you seen anything else?"

Angela shook her head "No the only thing I have seen is those damn monsters".

Angela then heard the door open and quickly turned around and aimed her weapon.

"Whoa! Angela its us!" Parker held up his hands trying to reassure her and then Jill followed behind him and looked at Angela who lowered her gun and then Jill and Parker looked to their left and saw Raymond.

"Raymond!" Parker spoke out and Raymond looked at Jill and Parker.

"Things just got complicated" Raymond stated.

"What are you talking about?" Parker frowned.

Raymond turned around to show Jill and Parker the damaged console which was sabotaged and as Parker moved to the console next to Raymond Jill then saw that Angela's arm was taped up.

"Angela you alright looks like you got into a bit of trouble" Jill approached Angela looking at her arm and then saw she used a bit of the wetsuits fabric on her wrist to bandage the cut.

"Yeah that thing I saw in the storage room threw me into some wooden crates, this is the result" Angela chuckled.

Jill chuckled "Well at least nothing has sank its teeth into you yet".

Jill and Angela then turned to the console behind Angela which started playing a message.

"Parker, Raymond..look". Jill stated

The four of them looked on at the screen showing a masked man which they assumed ambushed them earlier and he was making a statment.

"But heed my words besee that may bare fruit to one who gives me the traitor who I know, speaking and weeping thy now will see..together" The mask man stated as the four watched on.

Back at BSAA HQ O'Brian was watching the message along with other agents and Quint and Kieth were among them as they watched.

The masked man then presented a samble of some liquid substance "The world is in our hands...our virus will bring the world to its knees..and thus it will rise again".

The masked man then moved to a fish tank filled with Guppys and sprayed the virus in to the water and almost immeadiatly the fish reacted to it and shook violently.

Quint was shocked by what he was seeing and on the screen was just a cover of red and all of a sudden a mutated fish jumped forward at the screen and Quint chocked on his coffee at what he saw.

Quint looks at Keith while pointing at the screen "He's turning Guppys into jaws!".

The masked man then removed his mask reveling his face to the world "We are Veltro, our message is for the deaths of the Inferno.

On a chopper both Chris and Jessica were watching the message on a terminal as they were heading to Jill, Angela and Parker's location.

"So this is our man" Jessica frowned at the screen.

The Veltro leader then spoke "Abandon hope all who enter here".

"Abandon hope...he's quoting Dante" Quint stated over the radio to Chris and Jessica.

"Send a team to Valkoinen Mokki Airport, look for something linked to this ship O'Brian" Chris advised over the radio to O'Brian.

O'Brian nodded "Yeah I read you, I'll send Quint and Kieth".

Quint and Kieth turned around with their eyes wide open.

"You two get ready to move" O'Brian stated.

"Ah I hate snow" Quint complained

Kieth looked to Quint "And the snow hates you".

O'Brian sighed as he saw Quint stare daggers at Kieth "Just go and see if you can find anything on Valtro.

Back on the chopper Jessica took out her scope hoping to find any sighs of the ship "I dont see anything, I always thought the mediterranean was a big lake".

Chris looked at Jessica as he was looking at the terminal "Be patient, finding a ship out at sea is like finding a needle in a haystack".

Jessica lowere her scope "No kidding still it doesnt solve our problem" Jessica then looked back and saw Chris focusing on his terminal.

"We will find you...I promise" Chris looked out on his side of the chopper hoping he will find Jill.

**"Angela seeing the child versions of her and Curtis may have been short but it will become more worse over time and soon there will be moments where she may not be able to tell the difference between reality and the visions she sees this is just a tiny fragment of whats to come I hope u enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Nightmare Revisited

**We are back with a new chapter and we will be meeting an enemy which many have liked seeing ) lets get it going!**

Chapter 11: A Nightmare Revisited

Parker slammed his fist into the console in rage after the message from Valtro ended "Damn terrorists!".

Raymond crossed his arms looking at the screen of the Valtro leader "We killed the bastards already".

Jill shooh her head and looked at Raymond while Angela still looked at the screen of the Valtro Leader "Looks like you missed a few and they are on this ship".

"Isnt it how it always works, you kill a leader and another just replaces him..its always the same" Angela was remembering the Valtro Leaders face just in case they do bump into him just in case.

Parker looked to the side still in anger "And now they want to use the virus to stage another attack".

Raymond looked at Parker "They seek the truth about Terragrigia and Vengeance". he then turned away and made his way to the exit and Angela turned to him.

"Where are you going?" Angela stated and Raymond continued to walk as he replied "I'm going to scout the area to make sure there are no more suprises".

Raymond then stopped and turned to look at Jill "If you see my partner Rachel let me know, she was last in the bilge".

Angela and Jill watched Raymond leave and then Angela turned to Parker who was still troubled by Valtro so she place her hand on his shoulder.

"Parker you alright?" Angela spoke in a supportive tone.

Parker looked at Angela and soon nodded and then looked at the console in front of him "Yeah dont worry about me...wait a minute".

Parker pressed a few buttons on a keyboard and pulled up the status of the ship and the three looked at the ship status on the monitor.

"Look at this the whole ships out of power, the whole thing is running on emergancy power but the comm system needs the main power, we need to bring the engine room back online..that wont be easy" Parker stated and Angela sighed "At least we know what to do next".

Jill looked at Angela "looks that way you still able to fight?".

Angela looked at Jill "Damn right".

Jill smiled and then looked at Parker "Parker stay here and keep an eye on the systems, if you find anything let us know while we head to the engine room".

Parker nodded and pulled up a map of the area "You got it, its best to head through the casino head back down the stairs and follow the path under the stairs and the door to the casino will be right there".

Jill nodded "Got it, come on Angela".

Jill and Angela headed out of the room leaving Parker behind and they made their way down the small stairs and made their way around and under the stairs to where the doors to the casino was and entered through the doors and saw the whole casino area was pitch black.

"I am getting fed up with the dark" Angela sighed.

Jill chuckled "At least the enemy wont see us either".

Angela and Jill turned on their flashlights and made their way down the stairs to the ground floor of the casino and came up to the fish pound centered right in the middle of the room and saw the fish were still alive and Angela couldnt help but think something was up as she looked around.

"Its way to quiet Jill, I feel like something is gonna happen" Angela stated.

Jill looked at Angela and then around the room "Yeah I get that feeling as well".

Jill looked around the room and saw another flight of steps "Angela over there".

Angela turned and saw Jill run to another set of stairs and she followed her to the stairs and made her way up them and they came to a locked door which leaded to a VIP room.

"Looks like its locked, wont be able to picklock it either..its a hard lock" Jill sighed and Angela came up to a carboard cutout of a casino girl and saw she was holding a metal tray.

"Looks like this is the only way to get into the VIP area" Angela examined the cutout.

"What do you mean?" Jill was curious as she stood next to Angela looking at the cutout.

Angela started to read out the task on the cutout "Get the wieght of your coins to 107g to try your luck as a VIP".

Jill sighed "So we need to find some coins then, great..".

Angela chuckled and looked at Jill "Guess you were never lucky in the casinos?".

Jill rolled her eyes and smiled "You have no idea, Chris always told me I was shit in gambling".

Angela shook her head and then turned around and saw a lever on the wall and she approached it and noticed it was a power switch.

"Well lets hope your luck changes today" Angela gripped the switch and pulled it down and soon the power came back on and the whole area came to life.

Jill looked at the casino and chuckled "At least we can see now, come on".

Angela and Jill made their way back down the stairs and soon they saw red liquid start to pour into the fish pound and Angela's eyes widened.

"Jill..is that what I think it is?"

Jill and Angela pulled out their handguns as the red liquid hit the water and the fish started shaking and splashing all of the place.

"Keep your distance" Jill ordered and the two took a few steps back and then out of nowhere a mutated fish jumped out of the water and dived right at Angela and Jill and they both opened fire and the fish stopped in mid air and fell to the ground lifeless but then three more jumped out the water at Jill and Angela and the two dodged the fish and moved to a safe distance and turned their guns on the mustated fish but the fish saw the threat and skuttled away between the rows of gambling machines.

Jill looked at Angela "Take one row each and be careful" she ordered and Angela nodded and the two took a row each and made their way slowly down the rows keeping an eye out for any movements or sounds.

Angela had her eyes peeled and she slowly moved and then all of a sudden she saw something fly at her from her left but she turned quick enough and grabbed the fish and ended up falling back into a gambling machine and fell to the ground and Jill was alerted by the sound but then two mutated fish came out of their hiding spots and pounched at Jill but her with her great reflexes Jill pulled of a headshot on one of them and she ended up side kicking the second fish and threw it right into one of the gambling machines with such for it smashed the screen of the machine and got electricuted as sparks flew all over the place and the machine ended up exploding and coins started pouring out of the machine.

Angela was fighting against the mustated fish as she was trying to stop it from biting her face off and she then saw her gun next to her so she threw the fish away from her and and landed hard on the floor but then pouched back at her but she was quick enough to grab her gun and let off a few shots and they all landed as the fish roared and landed on the ground lifeless.

Angela just kept her gun aimed at the dead fish trying to calm her breathing knowing that the thing in front of her almost took her face off and then she heard Jill come around the cornor.

"Angela you alright" Jill came to her side with her gun aiming at the fish as Angela got up.

"Yeah, almost got my face eaten but I'm alright" Angela dusted herself off and placed her gun back in her holster and Jill lowered her weapon knowing the fish was indeed dead.

"Well remember when you hoped my luck will change, well it has" Jill smiled and motioned Angela to follow her back into the row Jill was in and they saw lots of coins on the floor in a mix of bronze, silver and gold.

Angela chuckled "Chris would have loved to see this I bet".

Jill smiled shaking her head "I will be sure to let him know, lets get into that VIP area".

Angela and Jill picked up handfuls of coins and made their way back to the VIP door and dropped the coins into the metal tray and took off a few coins trying to get the wieght of coins right so the door would open and after a minute or two they finally got it and the door opened and the two readied their weapons and entered into a small room with a poker table and had some expensive equipment in it.

"Looks like no one even entered here, everything here is left untouched" Angela stated.

"Looks that way" Jill and Angela moved around the room and Jill found a small hatch in the cornor of the room.

"Got somthing" Jill stated and the two ladies went to the hatch and Jill leaned down and turned the handle a few times and soon the hatch clicked open and Jill pulled it up and they both looked down to see what was a service hatch for maintenance.

"Lets hope nothings down there" Angela sighed as she went down first and soon followed Jill and they finally made it down to the bottom of the ladder and moved further down into the ship.

Soon Angela and Jill came to an exit and saw a huge lift which would take them to their destination.

Jill moved forward to the lift and Angela followed "Heres the lift, lets hope it still works".

Jill and Angela stepped on to the lift and Angela went to the panal and sighed "Key's fucking missing".

Jill rubbed her head in frustration "Why cant things be where they are meant to be, fells like a fucking horror game".

Angela and Jill looked over every inch of the lift just in case it was nearby and they realised it was no where near there and then Angela looked up and saw a set of doors.

"Lets check the area past those doors it may be through there" Angela pointed at the doors as she explained and Jill nodded and the two made it to the doors and entered and saw a small corridor leading to another lift.

"Give me a sec while I get the lift working" Jill stated as she pulled out a screw driver and took off the panel and started moving wires around while Angela stood guard.

"So Angela, you thinking of getting in touch with Leon after this is done?" Jill asked as she continued her work.

Angela looked back at Jill and after a few seconds she looked back do the hall keeping an eye out for any enemies. "I dont know, maybe its just he hasnt contacted me since that inncident".

"He can be distant at times but personally I think you are a good match for him" Jill stated as she managed to get one of the light panels go green and then focused on the next wire.

Angela chuckled and looked back at Jill "Did you work as a dating agent before all this?".

Jill couldnt help but chuckle "Nah but seriously from what Chris has told me and seeing you in action I think you two are perfect, I hope you dont let him get away".

Angela smirked deciding to play her game "What about you Miss Valentine, you gonna let Chris Redfield get away?"

Angela saw Jill stop working for a split second before she continued "I..uh like I said we are hardly together but you and Leon could work".

Angela knew Jill was trying to avoid the question and it made her smirk more "Tell you what I will make you a deal".

Jill stopped working and looked at Angela curiously "If you admit your feelings to Chris and a I will contact Leon".

Jill thought for a moment and let off a small chuckle "You know how to bargain dont you, ok deal but you better forfill your side of the deal".

Angela was proud of herself "As long as you forfill yours".

Jill went back to sorting out the wires and finally the final light came on and the lift doors opened and Jill and Angela entered and turned as the doors closed.

The two waited for the lift to take them where ever it was gonna take them and Angela moved her eyes to Jill's direction and she could see that Jill's cheeks were pink and she thought she had to tease her one more time.

"so have you two ever been friends with benefits?" Angela asked and Jill's cheeks turned even more pink and she punched Angela's arm while still looking at the lift doors.

"Shut up" Jill said in a quick voice and Angela could only chuckle and soon the doors opened and the two readied their weapons and moved out of the lift checking both sides of the corridor and they realised they were back in the hallway just before they were ambushed by the masked man.

Jill radioed Parker "Parker we came to the lift leading to the engine room but the key to use it is missing we are currently looking for it, we are back at the upper levels before we were ambushed".

"Didnt Raymond say his partner was in the bilge then that means Rachel or who ever has the key so I guess you will have to find her" Parker stated and Angela looked to Jill.

"We have only seen one agent besides Raymond" Angela responded and Jill looked at Angela and nodded.

"I think we know where she is" Jill ended the call and both Angela and Jill retraced their steps back through the corridor and went through the door leading into the cafeteria then went past the kitchen and just followed the path back down to the lower levels.

Angela and Jill soon came to another flight of stairs and quickly went up them into the next area and quickly went through the crews quarters and Angela could sense something wasnt right.

"Jill its too quiet, something isnt right" Angela admitted.

"Agreed keep an eye out for anything that moves" Jill responded and soon they exited the crews quarters and made their way through the long corridor and all of a sudden they heard a voice.

"Found you..." A female voice echoed in the halls.

Angela and Jill raised their weapons and stopped walking for a few seconds.

"Me and my big mouth" Angela sighed.

"Dont worry about it, what ever it was its made the mistake of letting us know its here" Jill reassured and the two continued on determined to get that key and soon they went down some steps and came to the room where the woman from earlier was killed and they quickly entered and thats when they saw her body was gone and all that was left was a note book.

"Thats not good" Angela stated as she moved to the notebook and turned around to the nearby table and placed it on the table and Jill came to Angela's side to see what was written.

Angela started to read the notes out loud.

**_"I was forced on this mission. I had no desire to come here for a job that could get me killed. At any rate stage one is complete."_**

**_"I got the key to the fright lift now I can access the bilge"._**

Jill frowned as she looked at the notes "What does she mean by stage one?"

Angela continued to read out loud.

**_"This ship was used as the base of operations for the terrorist attack on Terragrigia one year ago, I found the UAV on the foredeck that was used to disperse the virus"._**

**_"Finding the UAV was good; getting attacked out of nowhere by an ugly monster was bad. I knew this mission would such the moment I took it."_**

Angela frowned as she looked at the next few sentences.

**_"My head feels like its gonna split open, I lost my eye already its hard to see and I feel like crap...arm is starting to feel weird too"._**

Jill's eyes widened "Oh no".

Angela read out the last few sentences.

**_"My right arm split into two, blood all over my body..i can see my bones need a doctor bad"._**

As soon as Angela finished reading they heard something smack hard against the window behind them and both Angela and Jill turned around with lightning speed and aimed their weapons and thats when they saw the one person they were looking for and she was clawing at the window no longer the woman she once was.

"Found you..." Rachel spoke in a slow tone.

**Rachel is here and I have plans for her in this story want to know what she will be doing? well you just have to find out ) hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rachel

**"This is pretty much a boss chapter so its gonna be short but I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I am now writing the next chapter as you read this, please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 12: Rachel

"Found You..." The now mutated Rachel scratched at the glass window and as Jill and Angela raised their weapons Rachel reconised it as a threat and she turned and ran.

"What the fuck!" Angela was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh shit...you!" Jill also couldnt believe what Rachel had become.

"Jill, Angela whats wrong?" Parker spoke over the radio.

Angela gave chase and Jill followed behind her as she responded to Parker "We found the target she's a zombie!".

"Get after her if she has the key you have to take her down!" Parker advised and both Angela and Jill ran up the stairs away from the area and as they turned the corner more BOW's came to attack and both Angela and Jill opened fire determined to find Rachel and get that key from her and after a stand off they managed to take down the few BOW's but as the last BOW fell Rachel came through the vent on the other side of the hall.

"Jill.." Angela asked for advice.

"She's just like the others, open fire!" Jill ordered and they both shot at Rachel as she approached and she came at them at top speed and as she got close she attempted to slash at them with her claws but both Angela and Jill rolled out the way and Jill quickly through a flashbang right at Rachel.

"Flashbang!" Jill shouted and both her and Angela covered their eyes and soon the flashbang went off and Rachel reacted to it and screamed and Jill quickly got up and delivered a huge round house kick knocking Rachel back and Angela unloaded rounds after rounds from her sub machine gun and Rachel fell to her knees in pain and then got up and ran back towards the vent.

"It hurts...it hurts..." Rachel screamed as she entered the vent.

"How the hell can that thing talk!" Angela asked as she reloaded her weapon.

"There must still be a part of her in there somewhere but its too late for here". Jill stated and she reloaded her own handgun.

"Either way she still has that key, we need to find her" Angela stated and took point and despite the situation Jill was proud of how well Angela was adapting to the situation and she could see now why Leon and Chris recommended her for the BSAA.

"Parker she got away she's in the vents!" Jill radioed Parker as her and Angela moved forward.

"Get that key Jill, its our only ticket forward you should bump into her as you move forward the vents are all connected, I will head to your location ASAP" Parker advised.

"Roger that" Jill responded and the two ladies busted through the door into the crew's area and they readied their weapons as they checked the first room in the area and they saw the laundry room was empty and proceeded down the hall and as they turned the corner she was there waiting for them.

"Die..." Rachel screamed and went after them.

"Fall back!" Jill ordered as they opened fire at Rachel trying to avoid her claws but out of nowhere Rachel's arm extended and gripped Angela by the neck and pulled her to her.

"Angela!" Jill shouted as she opened fire.

"Death.." Rachel said and her entire head opened up ready to bite her but Angela thinked quick and used her combat knife and sliced at Rachel's throat and she dropped Angela as she screamed and Jill ran forward and drop kicked Rachel sending her into the wall but Rachel quickly got up and pointed at them.

"Damn you.." Rachel spoke and more BOW's came around the corner and went to attack as Rachel ran off down the other hall.

Angela and Jill backed off and opened fire at the BOW's while focusing headshots on their targets and soon they fell to the ground and Jill and Angela resumed their hunt and ran into the next room which was the crew's sleeping area and as they entered they could hear Rachel chuckling and it echoed through the area.

"Why is it that every normal person I meet ends up becoming unique fucking BOWs...! Jill sounded frustrated as they slowly made their way through the room with their weapons ready.

Angela focused on everything in front of her as she reponded "Sounds like you have had alot of experience".

Jill went back to back with Angela making sure Rachel wouldnt sneak up behind them. "When we get out of here I will give you a fucking list".

"If we get out of here drinks are on me" Angela tried to lighten the mood and Jill let out a little chuckle as they advanced.

Angela and Jill soon came to the shower area and they heard a sound came from inside of the area and Jill came to Angela's side and soon a BOW crashed through one of the toilets and looked at them before falling to the ground and the two slowly approached it and saw lasherations and a huge hole on its neck.

"What the hell?" Angela frowned as she looked at the creature as Jill knelt down by it.

"Shit...Rachel is feeding on these BOWs to heal herself" Jill finally stated as she examined the creature.

Angela grunted "Are you fucking kidding me?".

Jill got up at Angela "Dont be suprised these creatures are capible of anything".

"Jill, Angela I just came to the lift I am close to you" Parker stated and Jill quickly responded "Hurry Parker Rachel is more stronger then we thought".

The ladies then heard another noise and they turned around and saw Rachel come out the vents.

"Back!" Jill ordered and threw a grenade at Rachel as she exited the vent and as her feet hi the ground the grenade went off and she was knocked into the wall and she let out a scream.

Angela and Jill opened fire at Rachel as she rolled on the ground in pain and soon she got to her hands and knees and scurried towards them screaming.

"Retreat!" Jill ordered and they both ran through the shower area and busted through the door back into the hall and Rachel entered the vent on the other side of the shower area.

Angela and Jill made their way down some more stairs and Rachel's voices echoed through the hall "Where are you...".

"Cant believe she turnt so quickly, this virus is more powerful then I thought!" Jill stated.

"Question is what will it take to kill her" Angela asked as they ran down the stairs.

"What ever it takes" Jill responded as they ran and soon they came to the area they though Chris was being held and retraced their steps back through the kitchen area and went into the cafeteria and as they entered Rachel busted down through the vents and screamed at them.

"Die.." Rachel charged at the two and lucky enough there was enough obsticals for Jill and Angela to use to stop Rachel from getting close to them and they both opened fire at Rachel as she charged and when she got close they quickly jumped over a table and resumed unloading rounds after rounds after rounds on her and soon Rachel got angry not being able to attack them so she made one more attempt and extended her arm and she gribbed Angela again and pulled her up to her by her throat and at that moment Jill ran out of ammo and had no choice but to use close quarters combat and as she went to deliver a round house kick Rachel used her free hand and grabbed Jill's foot which shocked her and she then threw Jill right into a soda machine and she fell to the floor dazed.

Angela struggled against Rachel's grip as it tightened around her throat and she tried to stab Rachel once again with her knife but Rachel predicted this and gripped Angela's hand with the knife and held Angela close and she just looked at her for a few seconds.

"My prey..." Rachel stated and her mouth opened up again and Angela knew she was done for but out of nowhere a gunshot echoed in the room and Rachel screamed in pain and dropped Angela to the floor and Angela held on to her throat gasping for air.

"Sorry I'm late" Parker smiled and Rachel roared at Parker and charged but Parker shot at Rachel with his shotgun again and the force of the bullets sent Rachel back a few steps and Parker cocked the shotgun and opened fire again and again and again until Rachel hit the wall.

"Pain..." Rachel was met with a shotgun shell to the face and soon she fell to the ground lifeless and Parker went up to her and put another round into Rachel's head again and this time she didnt react and Parker confirmed she was dead.

Angela managed to get her breath back and looked at Parker "Parker check Jill".

Parker turned to where Jill was and she was still on the ground dazed from the attack and he ran to her "Jill you alright?".

Jill grunted as she sat up and held her head "I feel like shit, reminds me of that New Years party".

Parker chuckled and pulled out some medicine and gave it to Jill "Your fault for thinking you could out drink Chris" Parker chuckled and then got up to check on Angela.

"What about you Angela you ok?" Parker helped her up and he examined her neck and all she had was small brusing from the grip Rachel applied and lucky enough she wasnt cut.

Angela looked at Jill as she got up "Jill you alright, that was a hell of a throw".

Jill downed a few tablets and then stood up and chuckled "Ive had worse believe me and to be honest Rachel loved getting her hands on you more then me".

Angela chuckled but grunted as her throat started aching and she then looked to the body of Rachel.

"So is she dead?" Angela asked as the three approached Rachel's body.

"I say she is" Parker then let off another shot at Rachel's head and she didnt move.

Jill sighed in relief as she knelt down and searched her for the key and in a few seconds she found the key and stood up showing it at her two partners "At least thats one problem solved".

Angela rubbed her neck "Dont know about you but I'm ready to end this mission ASAP".

Parker chuckled "I thought a woman like you would love a cruise".

Angela shook her head "In spain maybe but not in a horror show".

Jill smiled at Angela "Well your wages with the BSAA will allow you to take as many cruises as you want".

Angela chuckled "Lets get out of here first still got to buy you all drinks".

Parker's eyebrows went up as he smiled "Well in that case lets get this mission done" Parker then turned around back out the door he came out of and soon Angela and Jill followed him out the door and finally came to the elevator leading down to the bilge and the three finally entered and the door closed behind them.

Back in the cafeteria a BOW approached Rachel ready to feast on her and as soon as it got close Rachel jumped up and pounced on the BOW and pinned it to the ground and her head quickly opened revealing teeth and she feasted on the BOW as it screamed and soon it shook violently as Rachel feasted and soon Rachel's wounds started healing and the BOW beneth her started desolving until it became liquid on the floor and Rachel just drank the remains of the BOW and soon she was fully healed and she slowly looked up.

"I will find you..." Rachel slowly spoke and her voice echoed through the hall.

**"Rachel was pretty much the Mr X or Nemesis of Revelations and she sure was frustrating at times but she was a great monster and I came up with a good idea for her story get ready for more cause Rachel is ready to hunt!"**


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets Uncovered

**"We are back with another chapter and we start with Quint and Keith and I will say I freaking love these two as they add abit of humour and of course Keith talks about Angela lol lets get into it" **

Chapter 13: Secrets Uncovered

Keith and Quint had finally made it to Valkoinen Mokki and as they entered the main gate and Quint turned and saluted at a fellow soldier and the put his hand to his headset.

"Jackass here we have arrived at Valkoinen Mokki Airport" Quint said with confidence.

"This is Forth ball great job, get the layout of the surroundings and continue with your mission" O'Brain ordered over the radio.

"So uh how do you want us to proceed O'Brian?" Keith asked for more advice.

"Up to you, do what you think is best" O'Brian advised.

Quint and Kieth nodded and walked forward with confidence up to a fellow soldier.

The soldier turned around as looked at Quint and Kieth "What took you two so long?".

Kieth shrugged his shoulders "At least we're here, whats up with Valtro".

The soldier sighed "Not sure we havent found a thing no clues nothing".

Kieth looked to the entrance of the door and to the soldier "So now what?".

The soldier looked to the door "Theres an underground chamber we are preparing to storm it now".

Quint readied his weapon with confidence as he looked at Kieth "Well thats sounds like a job for us dont it?".

Quint then ran past the soldier and down the stairs and the soldier shouted after him "We havent recieved autherisation yet?".

Kieth tapped the soldiers arm as he past him "Dont worry we're on it ok besides if you need someone to sniff something out aint no one better then my boy here".

"Hey I'm right here Grinder" Quint shouted from down the stairs.

Kieth smiled as he saw his partner look at the door so he decided to make his way down the stairs and decided to make fun of him.

"So you followed Jessica home, you know where she lives now?" Kieth asked.

Quint turned around at Kieth "Almost, I had her to the very end and I lost her near the-" he snapped and realised what Kieth was doing.

"Hey your calling me a stalker arnt you?" Quint went up to Kieth and he just laughed.

"You said it not me" Kieth tapped his friends shoulder.

Quint frowned "Your one to talk who was the one who drooled when Angela first arrived".

Kieth chuckled "Hey come on man you know she is drop dead beautiful I mean her figure is pretty damn amazing".

Quint thought for a second and shrugged his shoulder "Yeah I guess but come on how old is she?".

Kieth chuckled "Turns out she's 31, she really looks amazing did you know she does workout videos on her facebook and I will say her body is wow".

"Who's being the stalker now" Quint tilted his head at Kieth.

Kieth shrugged his shoulders "All I am saying is Jessica has got some competition".

Quint chuckled "You really think Angela is better then Jessica".

Kieth rolled his eyes "Well lets just say I like older women now, come on lets go".

Kieth walked past Quint who stood there suprised and he had to admit Kieth was right about Angela she sure was a sight to be admired and he turned around and entered the building with his partner.

Quint and Kieth finally entered the building and it was just as cold as it was outside and it was unsettling.

"Feels like something is about to jump out at us any minute" Kieth stated as they slowly made their way down the steps.

"Watch your footsteps we need to stay quiet" Quint whispered.

"Yeah I know" Kieth responded as they made their way through the hallway and turned a corner and all of a sudden Quint screamed and tumbled to the ground as he tripped over a bucket and Kieth sighed and looked back at his partner getting up again.

"Shh wasnt you the one who said to stay quiet" Kieth whispered.

"Well even homer nods off sometimes you know" Quint counterd the argument.

"That doesnt even make any sense" Kieth sighed as he took point.

The halls were empty and there was no survivors or monsters to be seen and soon the duo came to a area which was sealed and they had no choice to proceed down the only path to them and soon they came to a door which was locked and was secured by a panal.

Kieth looked at Quint "Hey pass me the screwdriver".

"Sure" Quint touched his pockets and his eyes widened "Uh..uh oh".

Kieth shook his head "Please dont tell me you dropped it..ok where is it?".

Quint was scratching his chin "I know I had it up to this point".

Kieth's mind clicked "I bet you dropped it when you tripped".

"Ah ok I will go and get it you stay here" Quint sighed and retraced his steps.

"God damn idiot calling me a stalker just cause I follow someone to know here they live doesnt make me a stalker" Quint said to himself.

"Radio's still on" Kieth chuckled.

A few moments past and soon Quint came back flipping the screwdriver in his hands as he approached Kieth and threw it at him and his partner caught it "Ask and you shall recieve".

"Good job" Kieth turned around and undid the plate on the panal and quickly swapped a few wires and soon the light above the door went green.

"Bout time" Quint stated and the two entered through the door and saw a huge terminal and the two approached it and it was still in working order.

"Hmm we might be able to open up that area thats been sealed off" Kieth then worked his magic and used the keyboard to get things moving and soon he managed to unlock the sealed area and was about to log out until Quint spotted something.

"Hmm the security camera's have got something" Quint pointed at the screen on the terminal and then used the other keyboard next to Kieth and worked to get the cameras working and soon he got something on the screen.

"This is what I found from the secuity feeds" Quint stated as they saw a huge plan on the runway.

"Thats a freighter aint it?" Kieth asked as the camera's switch to the back and saw a few soldiers running towards it.

"Is this Veltro or what?" Kieth asked again as they looked at the feeds and then they saw a BOW attack the soldiers ripping them to shreds.

"Whoa did you see that!?" Kieth's eyes widened.

"An out of control BOW?" Quint was shocked and then changed the camera "Talk about a wrench in the works".

The duo then saw a feed of the plane taking off and it had two BOW's on each of its wings.

"Keep it together" Kieth looked on and one of the plane's engines blew out and the camera feed ended "They never had a chance".

Quint looked at the infomantion given "The time stamp places the crash at the same time as the one Chris reported".

The screen then showed inside the hallway Quint and Kieth came from and Kieth frowned"Is that in here?"

Quint studied the area "It certainly looks like it".

The screen then showed alot of things crashing and flying and it made Quint and Kieth jump a mile.

"What the hell is that!?" Kieth looked worried.

"Its a poltergeist!" Quint pressed a few buttons on the keyboard "I'll switch the feed and see where it goes".

Quint switched to camera 5 and it showed what looked like a crew area and they saw a soldier running through a door catching his breath.

"Whoa we got a live one" Kieth stated.

"Shh quiet" Quint asked and all of a sudden the table on the feed moved on its on and alerted the solder.

"Hey what the hell is that!?" Kieth was starting to freak out.

"I told you to be quiet" Quint reminded.

They watched the soldier investigate the table and out of nowhere something invisible grabbed him and threw the soldier around.

"Theres something there...I dont know what, but we cant see it" Quint stated as they watched and then the soldier was thrown to a wall and was killed instantly and Quint spotted something interesting.

"Hey did he just drop something?" Quint pointed at the screen and then the dead soldier was thrown straight at the camera and destroyed the feed.

"This is definatley for mature audience veiwing audiences" Quint sighed and the two moved away from the terminal no longer finding use for it.

"Thats some shocking footage right there" Kieth sighed.

Quint left the room followed by Kieth and they head to the now opened area.

"we need to find what that guy dropped" Quint took point and the two came to the door leading into the new area and as they entered Kieth reconised it.

"This is the place from the security feed!".

Quint and Kieth took out their Genesises and carefully scanned every inch of the room and soon Quint's genesis picked up something in the corner of the room as Kieth checked the lockers.

Quint went to the corner on the room and picked up the device and held it up "Its a security token, I can breach the master network of the plane's on board computer if I can just extract the WEP key from this dongle".

Keith pulled out a ladies magazine from the locker and then looked at Quint "What ever that means...just do your thing".

Quint put the dongle in his pocket "It means that we can scavange the data on that freighter".

kieth smiled "Now your talking".

Quint chuckled "I've seen enough lets head to that crash site".

The duo turned and made their way to their next objective.

Back on the ship Jill, Parker and Angela made their way to the bilge and used the lift and made their way down to the lower levels and during the three heard a sound which put them on alert as they reached the bottom.

"I'm not hearing things am I?" Angela asked as she looked around.

"No I hear it too?" Jill responded as she took a few steps forward listening carefully.

"Whats that sound?" Jill turned to Parker as he listened.

"It sounds like water" Angela looked back at Jill and Parker.

Parker nodded "Yes, its coming from there".

Jill and Angela looked to where Parker was looking and they saw a door leading god knows where.

"Well we have no choice" Jill sighed and the three made their way to the door and entered and proceeded to a ladder which leaded lower and they jumped down on by on into what was now a flooded area.

"Damn it" Angela shivered as the cold water hit her.

"Wheres the leak?" Jill spoke as the three moved forward.

"Damn you Valtro, are you trying to sink the ship along with your new virus!" Parker was frustrated with the situation getting worse.

"I'm more concerned of what could be in this water right now" Angela looked back at Parker.

"She's right lets not stay in the water too long" Jill stated and the three quickly made their way through the flooded area and soon came to a set of stairs and finally came to a door leading into a small area and they then saw a terminal which showed a schmatic of the ship.

Angela kept watch as Jill and Parker investigated the terminal and after pressing a few buttons the automated voice on the terminal spoke. "Attention! there is flooding in the bilge".

Angela looked back at the terminal "Yeah we figured that out".

"The bulkheads cannot be lowered during a power outage, power can be restored in the engine room" The terminal stated.

"Why cant things just go our way for once?" Parker sighed.

"We better find that engine room on the double" Jill and the gang then turned to the door leading into the next area and they could hear more water in the area and as they moved through the area and they came to a huge door which was just left open and it leaded to another set of stairs going down into another flooded area and they had no choice but to proceed into the water.

"The waters getting higher" Jill stated as they quickly moved through the water.

"Come on theres no time to lose" Parker ordered.

"Think I'm starting to hate water" Angela sighed.

"Could be worse" Jill chuckled and as soon as those words left her mouth a squid like creature popped out of the water and began to approach them.

"Shit!" Angela aimed her sub machine gun.

"Open fire!" Parker ordered and the three let off rounds of bullets at the creature while slowly backing away and soon the creature let off a scream and died and ended up floating on the water.

"This ones a swimmer I'd try to stay out of the water" Parker advised.

"Me and my big mouth sorry guys" Jill said as they went past the dead creature.

"Hey could be worse" Angela reminded Jill of what she said and they soon came to another door and Jill tried to open it but the water added more weight to the door.

"Parker help me" Jill and Parker pushed against the door while Angela covered their backs and after a few moments the door slowly opened and the three advanced into the next area which had a room blocked by steam but they didnt have a way to seal it of so they had no choice but to proceed down the only path to them which leaded to another door and as they entered they saw a huge room which was large enough for alot of creatures to be in.

"Stay sharp" Jill ordered and the three had their weapons trained watching out for anything that moved as they advanced and as they slowly moved they came to a crossroads with a path leading left and one leading right and all of a sudden two creatures from both paths popped out of the water and came after them.

"Contact!" Angel shouted and they covered eachothers back and opened fire at the creatures as they approached and one came after Jill and jumped at her but she saw this coming and delivered a round house kick knocking the creature back and the other jumped at Angela but she quickly took out her combat knife and stabbed the creature right in its chest and it screamed as the knife went straight into its chests and Parker pulled out his axe and wedged it straight into the creatures head and it went limp and they threw it back from them and Jill opened fire at the remaining creature as it made another attempt to get close but soon both Parker and Angela turned around and opened fire at the remaining creature and it screamed and tried to retreat but was soon killed by the many rounds of bullets.

"I offically hate water now" Angela stated keeping her gun on the dead creature.

"I personally agree with you" Parker responded.

Jill looked at the two "Lets get out of this mess as quick as we can".

Angela looked at both paths offered to them "You know I think things will be quicker if we take both paths".

Jill looked at Angela "What you thinking?".

"I will head down the left path you two take the right we should find find what we are looking for asap" Angela explained.

Jill was suprised "Are you sure you?".

Angela nodded "Yeah theres no point taking one path at a time".

Parker raised his eyebrows very suprised of how Angela has adapted to the situation especially with this be her first mission.

"Alright if you find anything let us know" Jill stated.

"Will do will catch you guys in a bit" Angela turned and took the left path leading god knows where and Parker just looked at Jill and she caught him looking at her.

"What?" Jill questioned.

"I have to admit Angela has become very capiable" Parker chuckled.

Jill smiled and looked down the path Angela took "That she has come on lets go".

Jill and Parker took the other path and continued through the flooded area and on the way they encountered more creatures in their path but made short work of them as they advanced through many pathways until they came to a gate leading upstairs away from the flooded areas.

"Thank god I'm out of the damn water" Parker sighed as he followed Jill up the stairs and soon they came to another door and Jill and Parker entered and saw an area with two control panals one on their side and one on the other side of the room and on the wall was a huge monitor showing the status of the ships power and everything on the ship was lit red.

Jill approached and examined the panal on their side "Looks like this is the restart device" She tried turning the key but it wouldnt budge "Shit its stuck".

"What are the chances of this going our way" Parker sighed as he looked at the other panal on the opposite side of the room.

Jill looked to the other panal and also saw a key in the panal "These keys must be turned at the exact same time".

Parker nodded "Looks like it, stay here I will head to it".

Parker quickly made his way around the walkway and finally came to the other panal and then looked at Jill "On three".

Jill and Parker put their hand on the keys and Parker counted down "Three Two One".

They turned the keys at the exact same time and the panals lighted green and the two looked at the monitor on the wall and all power to the ship finally came back on.

Parker smiled "There good as new".

All of a sudden the door they entered from sealed and an alarm went off.

"What the hell!" Parker looked at the door and Jill turned and tried to get it open and all of a sudden water started pouring into the room from a huge pipe above them.

"Shit!" Jill shouted and radioed Angela "Angela! We have a situation!".

Angela was running through the path she took and she heard Jill scream down the radio.

"Jill whats wrong!?" Angela responded.

"We reset the power but the room we are in just locked down and the room is starting to flood!" Jill explained.

"Shit what do I do!?" Angela looked back down the path.

Parker quickly looked to the monitor on the wall and his eyes widened and pointed at an area near them and looked to Jill "Theres a control room which can change the flow of water its down the path Angela took!".

"Angela theres a control room near your location which can stop the water head there ASAP!" Jill ordered down the radio and Angela ended the call and ran down the path determined to get to the control room.

Little did she know something was watching her in the distance as she vanished down the path and soon the creature emerged slowly from the water.

"Found you..." Rachel's voice echoed.

**"As you realised I took out a few of the puzzles which I found not necessary and now things are in Angela's hands and she has another issue besides saving Jill And Parker whats gonna happen next? ;)"**


	14. Chapter 14: Race Against Time

**"We are back with another episode and Jill and Parker are in trouble and Angela is doing everything she can to save them but will she make it in time also Quint and Kieth still need to find the ships location should be easy right? right? lets find out! **

Chapter 14: Race Against Time

Angela was running as fast as she could down the long corridor determined to get to the control room and stop the water flooding the room Jill and Parker were currently trapped in and as she turned the cornor she saw more creatures approaching her.

"I dont have time for this shit!" Angela shouted and opened fire.

Jill was scanning the room for anything that could help as the water was now up to her waist "We're running out of time!".

Parker was still trying to pull the bars off the door but still had no luck "Damn it Jill! Its not stopping!".

Back at the BSAA HQ O'Brain was overlooking the computer room while on the phone.

"Ok I understand the situation, the security token you found likely belongs to the freighter that crashed" O'Brain stated.

"Boss have you heard from Jill, Parker and Angela yet?" Quint spoke on the phone to O'Brian.

O'Brain sighed "No not yet, They're investigation led them out to sea but we lost track of the ship.

Quint and Keith were approaching the crash site of the Freighter as O'Brian explained the situation.

"That doesnt sound good I hope they're ok" Kieth stated.

"Yeah me too they have been out of contact for too long I'm starting to get worried" O'Brian said as he sat down at his computer "Find a terminal at the crash site and see what we can learn of Valtro's plans".

Kieth and Quint ended the call and finally came to a hill and the crash site was just ahead.

"The crash site is just up ahead, lets get there Quint" Kieth said and the two decided to jog up the hill.

"Wouldnt it be great Grinder is we find the key to ending this whole mission" Quint sounded hopeful as he ran ahead of Kieth.

"Pretty bright out here at this time of night, ha thats why they call it the midnight sun" Kieth stated as he caught up with Quint.

As the two ran up the hill a few mutated Wolfs jumped in the path and roared.

"BOWS I knew something like this would happen!" Quint stated and the two opened fire.

"No shit Sherlock cause they are wolves and their heads dont split open!" Kieth threw a grenade to hopefully end the fight quickly and the grenade exploded and killed a few instantly but three more survived and went after them but once Quint killed another one the last two Wolves decided to turn and run.

"HA thats what you get Fiddo!" Kieth shouted and both Quint and him high fived each other and continued the journey to the frieghter.

Quint and Kieth finally arrived at the crash site and it was a mess and wasnt touched since Chris and Jessica were last here.

"Well lets find that terminal" Quint stated and ran towards the wreckage.

"Damn computer nerds" Kieth said to himself and soon followed and as Quint got closer to the wreckage he was suddenly pushed hard and flew right into Kieth screaming and the two were knocked flat on the ground.

kieth pushed Quint off him and quickly got up "Yo calm down whats wrong with you?!".

Quint shook off the impact and quickly got up "Something- I dont know its like something hit me".

Kieth just looked confused "What?"

Quint just looked around quickly "I dont know I just got hit it was the invisible man or something I'm sure of it!".

All of a sudden two massive creatures appeared on top of one of the huge cages that was on the plan they looked like reptiles and had huge claws and sharp teeth ready to attack their prey.

"Hunters!" Quint screamed and the two opened fire at the Hunters but the two hunters quickly vanished.

"Shit it vanished!" Kieth stated as he kept his eyes peeled.

"Now I get what happened on the security feed" Quint and Kieth went back to back and kept an eye on any movement and all of a sudden they heard footsteps and then saw movement in the snow.

"THERE!" Quint shouted and the two opened fire at where the snow was disturbed and soon they saw blood fly in the air and they knew they hit there mark and just unloaded round after round of bullets at the invisible creature until it uncloaked and screamed as it ran behind cover.

"Keep an eye on the snow!" Quint advised as they slowly moved to the centre of the crash site and all of a sudden they heard a huge thud and saw one hunter decloak and jump at them and the two screamed and dived out the way and Quint quickly got up and opened fire at the Hunter and Kieth saw the snow on the ground behind Quint moved and he quickly got up and opened fire right behind Quint and the creature decloaked and screamed as it fell to the floor lifeless and Kieth quickly turned around and opened fire at the final hunter as it jumped all over the place.

"Stay still Lizard Dog!" Quint screamed as the Hunter tried to avoid the attack.

"I got a special chew toy for it!" Kieth pulled off his grenade belt and pulled a pin off one of the grenades and threw it right in front of the hunters path and it exploded catching the hunter in the explostion and sending it into a piece of wreckage and ended up being impaled by it and died instanly.

Kieth jumped in the air and danced being cocky while he sang and Quint watched him not amused "Whoa! oh yeah oh oh yeah yeah yeah no eating here tonight!, eating here tonight no no-ow!" Kieth got interupted by Quint who smacked him on the back of the head.

"Will you quit it there may be more out there" Quint complained.

Kieth rubbed the back of his head looking at Quint and then looked around the site "I dont think theres anymore".

Quint sighed "Then lets get on that terminal on the plane before more monsters show up".

Kieth and Quint quickly explored the wreckage and picked up any ammo they could find just in case and then Kieth saw a terminal inside a part of the wreckage on the far side of the area.

"Hey over there!" Kieth pointed and the two rushed to the terminal and Kieth quickly checked it over and he smiled "Ok everything seems to be in working order, Quint time to do your job!".

Quint cracked his fingers and started typing on the terminal looking for any infomation while Kieth kept watch.

"Hm I cant find the call log I'll have to try something else" Quint typed like a man possessed and Kieth chuckled "No sweat your good with machines".

Kieth stretched abit "The ladies on the other hand...".

"GRINDER!" Quint shouted and Kieth jumped and aimed his weapon and then turned to his partner "Whats going on?".

Quint looked at Kieth "We need to contact HQ ASAP".

Back at BSAA HQ O'Brain soon recieved a call from Quint.

"HQ here this is O'Brian speaking whats-".

"This is Jackass I got the coordinates for the ship I'm sending them now" Quint interupted.

"Good work thats music to my ears" O'Brian smiled.

Back at the crash site Quint was data mining for anything else until Kieth turned back to his partner. "Nice one getting the coordinates like that".

Quint just at the terminal "Well I could have calculated travel time, last known route but that would have taken too long".

Kieth chuckled and rested his rifle over his shoulder "Thats why I said nice one".

Quint finally looked at his partner "You dont understand, I didnt calculate anything."

Quint pointed at the screen and Kieth came closer and saw a rader "We are not the only ones looking for that ship".

Kieth frowned "What are you talking about?, you saying Valtro ran from their own hideout and now they are looking for their own ship?".

Quint nodded "Thats what I'm saying but I have no idea if any of the info I gleaned is real or not".

Kieth sighed "Great so we have no idea really who we're up against?".

Quint clicked his fingers "Exactly and thats a piece of the puzzle we really need.

In a chopper in the middle of the ocean Chris's computer went off showing the location of the ship Jill, Parker and Angela were on.

"Chris here I got the coordinates" Chris stated on the radio as Jessica sat next to Chris looking at the coordinates.

"Thats not far we can be there in no time" Jessica looked to Chris and nodded and he spoke on his radio "O'Brian we're on our way".

The chopper made a hard turn and finally headed in the right direction towards the Queen Zenobia.

Back on the ship Angela took down countless BOWS as she hurried to the control room and soon she came to a crossroads but lucky enough there was a direction board showing the control room was on the right so she quickly darted to that direction.

"Angela whats your status the room is half full!" Jill called over the radio

"I'm nearly there just hang on" Angela ran as fast as she could making the final stretch and soon she saw a door on the far side of the corridor and busted through the door and saw a terminal and quickly approached it.

"Jill, Parker I'm here what do I need to-" Angela was interuppted when something wrapped around her next and she struggled to breath and soon she was thrown out of the control and landed a few feet away grunting in pain.

Jill and Parker was still trying to open the seal door as the water was now to their chests and Jill radioed Angela "Angela what happened, Angela do you read me!".

Angela could hear the faint sound of her radio as she slowly got up and she looked to the control room and saw the mutated Rachel holding on to Angela's head piece listening to it and soon she crushed it and Angela no longer had communications and Rachel looked at Angela.

"Found you..." Rachel's voice echoed and Angela opened fire at Rachel as she charged at her and slashed at Angela but Angela quickly dodged her attack still firing at her up until a point Rachel grabbed Angel's submachine gun and pushed her back sending her flying and landing on the floor again.

"No more..." Angela could hear her speak again as she got back to her feet and she saw Rachel gripped the submachine gun in her hand tight until the whole thing broke in bits and fell to the ground.

Angela pulled out her combat knife and she looked past Rachel and to the control room she needed to get back in there and save Jill and Parker.

Rachel let off a chuckle and then screamed as she charged and Angela ran towards Rachel and attempted to slash at her but her movements became predictable and Angela knew when she was going to attack and at what angle she was gonna hit so she watched carefully and dodged and rolled from any attack while delivering her own slashes with her knife and then kicked Rachel back at a safe distance.

"I'm running out of time" Angela said to herself so she took her sniper rifle from her back and loaded a bullet into the chamber and shot Rachel right in the face and she screamed.

"It hurts!" Rachel screamed as she extended her arm knocking the sniper rifle out of Angela's hand and then gripped Angela and pulled her right up to her face and Angela saw Rachel's head start to open and just like before she pulled out her combat knife and dove it straight into Rachel's chest and she let out a huge scream as Angela then punch the handle of the knife making the knife go way deeper and Rachel dropped Angela and clutched her chest trying to stop the pain.

Angela took this oppertunity to run and deliver a swift kick on the handle of the knife and the whole knife including the handle went all the way into Rachel's chest and she screamed louder and she clawed at her chest and soon fell to her knees and Angela quickly turned around and dived for her sniper rifle and then she quickly turned and delivered another headshot to Rachel and she stopped screaming and just remained motionless and then she finally fell to the floor.

Angela had no time to confirm the kill so she quickly ran past Rachel's body and ran back into the control room and checked on the status of Jill and Parker and she saw the water had raised alot more and now Jill and Parker were pretty much swimming.

"Shit hang on guys!" Angela started typing on the console bringing up the right program to stop the water flow and soon the system command came up and she started turning off the water pipes one by one.

Jill and Parker struggled to find a way out and then they saw one of the pipes close preventing more water from pouring in.

"Parker! Angela's doing it!" Jill looked to Parker swimming on the other side of the room trying to find an exit.

"I knew she could do it!" Parker cheered as he still tried looking for an exit.

Angela was shutting off pipe after pipe and she then saw Jill on the camera trying to contact her so she quickly ran out the control room to hopefully salvage her headset but as she stepped out the control room her body froze.

Rachel was gone and all of a sudden someone gripped her from behind and put a cloth over her mouth and Angela recognised the smell on the cloth, it was chloroform so she struggled with all her might trying to push herself back into the control room and tried knocking the unknown into the wall or the control room's lockers but soon she started growing weak as the chloroform took effect and soon her body grew tired as she looked to the screen still seeing the water rising in the room Jill and Parker was trapped in.

She failed them cause she was careless, she didnt check the room before going to the console and now she was at the mercy of the unknown person holding her and before she passed out she heard the unknown speak and she reconsied the voice, it was the masked man from the Chris decoy...he got her again.

"Everything is not as it seems, you too will know the truth" The Masked Man spoke as Angela's world went dark.

**"Angela was so close to saving Jill and Parker but she has been caught and now believes she has failed them, what will happen to Angela and the rest of the team we will finding out in the next episode! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: A Mystery In Darkness

**"We are back with another chapter consider this PART 2 of the last chapter and a build up to a fight for the next chapter and I think you will love what I got planned anyway please enjoy :)"**

Chapter 15: A Mystery In Darkness

Jill and Parker struggling to stay above the water as it began filling the room they were trapped in and they knew something was wrong.

"Jill whats taking Angela so long!?" Parker kicked hard to keep his head above the water.

"I cant contact her" Jill responded as she scanned the ceiling as the water rised.

"We need to get out!" Parker was starting to panic.

"Hang in there Parker theres always a way out" Jill looked at her friend on the other side of the room.

Mean while on the outside of the ship Chris and Jessica fast rope descended on to the deck of the ship and ran to the door leading into the ship.

Jill's was now touching the ceiling as the water continued to rise and she saw a hatch leading into a service duct leading god knows where but it was better then the situation was so she quickly reached out to try and pull the hatch down but she saw it was locked and she gritted her teeth in frustration "We are not dying here!" she then took a deep breath and dived under water to find anything that could help.

Chris and Jessica fought their way from room to room killing any monsters in their way determined to get to their fellow BSAA agents.

"Where are they?" Jessica shouted as she shot down a few monsters.

"We'll start at the lower levels" Chris let off round after round from his shotgun and every monsters head exploded in his path and the two agents ran past the weaker monsters and headed straight to the main hall.

Jill searched and searched underwater and soon she came to a pipe and quickly grabbed it and swimmed back up to the surface and finally managed to collect air and she quickly swimmed back to the hatch.

"Parker help me!" Jill shouted at Parker trying to find a way out and he quickly turned and swimmed to Jill who was placed a part of the pipe on top of the lock on the hatch.

"Give it everything you got" Jill ordered and she pushed against the pipe and Parker pulled the pipe towards him using all their strength.

Chris and Jessica were in the casino taking down two Scagdeads in their path with grenages and well placed shots.

"How do we know they are even alive?" Jessica asked as the final Scagdead fell to the ground.

"They are alive Jessica they dont go down easily" Chris agrued as they ran up the stairs leading into the VIP area and into the service hatch leading to the engine room.

The water finally hit the ceiling of the room and both Parker and Jill were submerged under water and it was now or never and they used all their strength that their bodies could give to make sure they got that hatch open.

Chris and Jessica were in the bilge and were finally heading to the lower levels and as soon as the elevator hit the lower level Chris and Jessica ran as fast as they could determined to find Jill and Parker.

Jill and Parker were still using all their strength to get the hatch open and now they were struggling with the lack of air but they kept trying and trying despite their lungs were now buring and begging for air.

Chris roared as he took down more monsters in his path and Jessica was covering his back shooting at the monsters behind them and they kept on moving despite the hordes of monsters in their way.

"Hell with this!" Chris kicked the monster in front of him and it fell on to other monsters and they fell to the ground and Chris took out a grenade and threw it at the creatures and then turned around to help Jessica take out the other monsters as the others behind him exploded into bits.

"Lets keep moving Chris!" Jessica and Chris moved backwards as they killed off the remaining creatures and soon they both turned and ran and came to a door and they busted through it and saw it was completely empty and Chris and Jessica saw a power panel near them and saw another on the other side of the room.

Jessica took a few steps deeper into the room with her P90 ready in hand and she then turned to Chris "Nobody Home".

Chris looked at the entire room "Where'd you go...Jill..." his voice went quiet and deep down he was starting to get worried about his long time friend.

Jessica looked around the room and then she saw a huge monitor on the wall between the two power panels and her eyes widened and she pointed at it "Chris!".

Chris snapped out of his trance and went up to Jessica and he looked at what she was pointing at and he examined the monitor and his eyes also widened "You got to be kidding me...".

Deep in the very depths of the ship Angela slowly woke up still feeling the effects from the chloroform and she looked around her surroundings despite her vision being blurred and soon she turned her attention to a shadowy figure in front of her.

"I see you are finally awake" Angela reconised the voice as her vision came back and she saw the masked man kneeling down in front of her and Angela reacted and tried to move but she could and thats when she realised her hands were behind her back tied to a pipe and her feet were tied aswell.

"Take it easy, wouldnt want you to get hurt now" The masked figure spoke.

Angela looked at him with daggers in her eyes "Where's Jill and Parker!" she demanded.

"You mean the BSSA agents like you? you will be happy to know they escaped the room before they drowned". The masked man spoke.

Angela sighed in relief but she turned her attention to the figure in front of her "This is the second time now...why havnt you killed me yet?".

The masked man tilted his head "Why would I do that? there is more going on then you know".

Angela looked down at herself and saw she still had her combat knife on her hip and her handgun still in her holster on her thiegh "Why havnt you taken my weapons?".

"Because you will need them, you see I am not what you think" The masked man stood up and turned from her.

"Let me guess your gonna try and bring me around?" Angela guessed as she struggled to get free.

"No, I want you to listen...you are in more danger then you know" The masked man went to a nearby table and picked up a knife and turned to her and Angela went on alert.

"Valtro has more connections then you think, it goes deeper then what your men at the BSAA" The masked man approached Angela.

"Why are you telling me this?" Angela was frozen as he came closer with the knife and came to her feet.

"Just listen" The masked man then cut the rope from her feet and then placed the knife between her feet and backed up.

"You are on your own, your radio is destroyed and no one can help you now...if you want the truth to reach the surface then you must survive".

Angela was about to speak but a huge crash was heard in another room and the masked man looked to the door and the back to her "You will find the answers through that door, the only problem is...she seeks revenge".

"I..smell..you..." Angela reconised the voice and it was Rachel and as she looked at the door to her left she then saw the masked man walk to the door to her right and as soon as he placed his hand on the door he looked back at Angela.

"Survive and bring the truth to the surface" The masked man went through the door and locked it and Angela heard Rachel scream behind the other door and she had to move quick so she turned her attention to the knife at her feet and placed her foot on top of it and raised her ass off the cold floor and with her foot she pulled the knife under her and managed to grab it with one of her hands.

The door on the left suddenly had a tent in it "I'm coming...".

Angela ignored the voice and focused on trying to cut the rope but all of a sudden the door busted open and Rachel slowly entered the room and spotted Angela.

"My prey..." Rachel said in a quiet tone as she approached and Angela struggled to her feet as she continued to cut the rope and Rachel just kept coming closer until she was right in her face and she brought her hand to Angela's face making her look at her.

Angela was forced to look at her and she then felt Rachel's other hand slowly trail a clawed finger up her abdomen and over her tits until her other hand rested around Angela's neck.

"Die..." Rachel's voice echoed and her head opened up ready to bite Angela but as soon as Rachel's head came down to bite her Angela freed herself and wedged the knife right into Rachel's mouth and she screamed as she let go of Angela and during the moment Angela quickly ran past her and through the door Rachel came from.

Angela ran down the hall as fast as possible and soon came to a door with a circular handle and as soon as she went through the door she quickly turned around and closed the door and turned the hatch until it locked in place and she moved away still looking at the door.

"Fucking bitch..why wont you die" Angela was fed up of seeing Rachel for the third time but right now she didnt have the means to take her down and she knew a handgun and combat knife wouldnt cut it and she turned around and saw the area she was in.

"What the hell?" Angela said to herself as she realised she was in some kind of lab and it was huge and it had an upper level and multiple doors leading god knows where.

"Impressive" Angela reacted to the voice and pulled out her handgun and aimed in any direction and soon she saw and huge monitor on the wall on her left and saw The Masked Man again.

Angela gritted her teeth and marched up to the monitor "Where the hell am I!?".

"You are in the deepest parts of the ship, the darkness where all secrets are hidden" The Masked Man spoke as Angela looked at the huge lab.

"The truth you seek is in front of you, the question is can you believe it" The Masked Man questioned.

Angela looked to The Masked Man "And what is the truth?".

"The true Puppet Master" The Masked Man revealed.

Angela frowned and came up to the monitor "Lets say I was to believe you, why are you telling me this in the first place why betray Valtro".

"I am not Valtro..." The Masked Man responded and ended the feed and Angela just saw static on the screen and turned back to the huge lab.

"Not Valtro, then what are you" Angela said to herself as she moved deeper into the lap.

In the vent above the flooded room where Jill and Parker were originally trapped in Jill tried to contact Angela but all she had was static.

"I cant contact her Parker, somethings happened" Jill stated as she kept trying.

Parker was getting his breath back after the ordeal of escaping the room "Do you think that...".

Jill sighed and looked at Parker and helped him up "I hope not, I like her".

Parker sighed "So do I, listen we should just focus on continuing the mission if Angela is alive she is bound to run into us again".

Jill nodded "Yeah your right, I'm sure she would want us to continue..come on".

Angela slowly made her way through the lap still on gaurd knowing Rachel may appear again and as she slowly walked from room to room she soon saw a computer come online as she entered the next room.

"Stop your fucking games" Angela sighed and approached the computer and pressed a few buttons and soon a three files pop up labelled "Terragrigia" "Regia Solis" and "Silver Fox". she clicked on the files and began to read.

After a few moments Angela was shocked when she saw what happened to the city and couldnt get the nightmarish thoughts out of her head.

"All those people...lost". Angela head the computer go off and a messge popped up on the screen saying 'All Files Copied, please remove USB'.

Angela frowned and looked on the side of the computer and saw a USB Stick flashing green and took it out of the computer and looked at it.

"So this is the truth...". Angela said to herself then she heard a crash behind her and she knew who it was so she ran out of the room away from the threat.

**"Angela has seen 'The Truth' and Rachel is right on her ass and is determined to kill her...will Angela survive the upcoming battle...will she become infected...will she finally put Rachel down once and for all? we will find out in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Stand Off

**"Here we go! Angela Miller vs Rachel! will this be their last fight or the first of many lets find out!"**

Chapter 16: Stand Off

Angela ran through room to room of the laboratory as she could hear Rachel's voice echo through the halls she past through and her heart was beating out of her chest knowing that something she tried to kill twice now just kept coming back to hunt her, she bashed through the door in front of her and she entered what looked like a testing area and what caught her attention was this large tube in the centre of the area which contained red liquid.

"Is this the virus?" Angela marched up to the large tube full of red liquid and just looked it, she was angry that something like this even existed. Her brother suffered cause of the damn G Virus and now more people were at risk thanks to Valtro.

"Pretty isnt it?" Angela jolted back from the tube and looked up and saw three monitors around the huge tube and she saw the masked man again.

"This is the virus isnt it?" Angela questioned as she looked up at the monitor.

"Indeed it is, Valtro's ultimate weapon and once its released into the ocean it will consume the world and everything you have ever known will be reduced to nothing" The Masked Man stated.

"If your not Valtro then tell me, whats your unit?" Angela wanted answers and all of a sudden she heard a scream from the door she busted through.

"There is no time, this is not for you to fix. Get out and get those files on your USB to Parker he can take care of the rest" The Masked Man ordered and then the monitors cut off and all of a sudden Rachel came into the area and Angela raised her handgun at Rachel.

"Found you..." Rachel turned her whole body to Angela and then ran right her while Angela opened fire while she ran up a small ramp and busted through a door into another area which was a long white hall way and as she turned to run she suddenly saw a few more Ooze creatures wobbling their way towards her.

"I dont have time for this shit!" Angela just ran towards them and opened fire pulling of heads shots making them stumble and she quickly moved around them and saw the last on in front of her take a slash at her but she baseball slide under the creature and quickly got up and kicked the ooze creature right at the back making him stumble into the other creatures and they fell on top of each other.

Angela then saw Rachel come into the hall with a look of hunger. "Fucking die!" She shot at Rachel from the other side of the hall and landed a head shot making Rachel's head shoot back but she just slowly looked back at her pray and Angela could have sworn she saw Rachel smile.

Rachel then screamed in agony as her right arm shot up in the air and Angela just watched on with her handgun still raised, Rachel's right arm started to split open and gash out blood all of the place as her arm stretched and her bones broke apart and then reformed making the arm into a disgusting bone blade.

"You shitting me right now..." Angela said to herself and Rachel then charged forward at lighting speed swinging her blade arm as she screamed bloody murder as Angela ran into the next room and the ooze creatures were sliced to pieces by Rachel as she screamed in rage.

Angela entered the next area and quickly shot out the security panel on the door she passed and the entire door slammed shut and became inoperable.

"That should by me sometime" Angela said to herself and she quickly turned and ran through another lab area until she came to a huge flight of steps and ran up them as fast as she could and saw a huge door leading god knows where.

Rachel busted through the damaged door with her blade arm and she screamed in frustration not getting to her target and she just ran following the scent, she ran at high speed up the steps and ran through the large doors and saw Angela in the distance looking over the railings down into the abyss and Rachel not wanting to waste no time she charged right at her screaming.

Angela turned and screamed in anger shooting at Rachel but she was took quickly and she tackled Angela over the railings and the two fell into the abyss but soon hit hard ground of an elevator and Angela grunted in pain as her back hit the ground hard.

Rachel was the first to get up and she marched up to Angela who struggled to get up and using her clawed hand she gripped her by the back of the neck and Angela screamed in frustration as she was lifted up in the air and was forced to look at Rachel.

Angela could do nothing but look at the infected Rachel as she brought her tongue to Angela's cheek and slowly licked upwards to her eyebrow and Angela grunted trying to get free but she was then thrown behind Rachel and her back hit the elevator control panel and sparks shout out of it as Angela screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

The elevator panel let off sparks and soon a voice came over the speaker "Warning, elevator E32 is inoperable please contact your supervisor for further instructions, or contact maintenance.".

Angela struggled to her feet looking at Rachel and the mutated woman looked at her "Looks like its either you or me".

Rachel screamed and charged at Angela as she opened fire at her and Rachel swinged her blade arm downwards towards her prey but Angela quickly rolled out of the way and quickly turned and opened fire at Rachel's back and somehow it caused severe pain to Rachel and that was when Angela saw some kind of growth on her back.

"Looks like your not so invincible after all!" Angela mocked and shot at Rachel's back two more times and the growth gushed out orange puss as she screamed.

The mutated woman turned and shot out spiked from her blade arm threw them right at Anglea but again she was able to dodge the spikes be thrown at but Rachel quickly stretch out her hand and grabbed Angela's foot and yanked her to the ground and started pulling her towards her, Angela was learnt to keep calm thanks to the few encounters with Rachel so she quickly sat up and pulled out her combat knife and threw it right at Rachel's head and the infected woman let go of Angela screaming.

Angela quickly got to her feet and opened fire at Rachel until she saw the creature yank the combat knife out of her head and threw it at Angela and hit her in her thigh and she screamed in bloody agony as her leg gave out making her fall to the ground.

Rachel marched up to Angela and raised her blade hand and slashed down at Angela but she ignored the pain in her leg and rolled out of the way and crawled backwards away from Rachel but she just turn and tried to stab Angela again but was met with a few more bullets to her head making her stumble back away from Angela, the new BSAA agent took the time to yank the knife out of her thigh and her back hit the safety railings.

Angela knew she was in trouble now that her leg was injured so she had to think quick but then Rachel jumped up in the air screaming as she brought the blade back down on Angela but again she managed to roll out of the way and instead Rachel got her blade hand jammed in the safety railing, Angela staggered to her feet and saw Rachel trying to yank her blade hand out of the railing and she took this opportunity and opened fire at Rachel's back screaming in determination as she moved close to the creature as it screamed and fell to its knees in agony.

She kept firing and firing as she got closer to Rachel and thats when she saw her combat knife she left on the floor so she picked it up and stabbed Rachel in the back and sliced down the growth on her back and Rachel just screamed as she became weaker and weaker so in desperation she threw her leg out from under her and kicked Angela right across the elevator and she crashed right into the safety railings and the wind was knocked right out of her.

Rachel stood back up as the growth glowed red and determined to get to Angela she ripped off her blade arm which was jammed good in the railings and blood splattered out of her torn limb but it was now problem as she started to grow a new arm, she turned and focused on Angela who was winded on the ground.

Angela struggled to breath and her body just refused to take air and she looked up and saw Rachel grow a new arm which was forming into a new blade and Angela knew she couldn't go on anymore. Angela thought she was done for but thats when she spotted a cable on each corner of the elevator and thats when she realised that those cables was holding the elevator up in the air, she checked her ammo and saw she was running low so she had no choice but to do something crazy.

"Die..." Rachel's voice echo.

"Go fuck yourself" Angela responded and she quickly turned her gun to her right and shot the cable in her corner and it snapped causing the elevator to buckle and make Rachel and Angela stumble. Rachel regained her footing and charged at Angela but she was quick enough to turn to her left and shot the cable in her other corner and all of sudden the one side fell and Angela just held on to the railings behind her while Rachel lost her footing and the one side of the elevator pointed down to the abyss and Angela held on for dear life as Rachel started falling towards the abyss but as she fell past Angela she managed to claw at the BSAA agent's back leaving three nasty gashes in her back and Angela just screamed in agony but refused to let go of the railings.

She looked down into the abyss and saw Rachel fall into darkness screaming as darkness consumed her, Angela was breathing heavy as she hanged looking down and it reminded her of the time when Curtis fell to his death while Leon was holding on to her hand stopping her from falling. The pain in her back then shot through her entire body and she grunted in agony as she pulled herself up and slowly moved from railing to railing and slowly climbed up the hanging elevator while trying to ignore the deep slashes in her back from Rachel's claws.

Back in the engine room Jill and Parker were in the service room sealing the surrounding areas from water so they could proceed further without the worry of the ship sinking quickly.

Parker hit a switch and saw a huge metal door seal an area shut "Alright, that should hold us for now".

"I'll check the control system" Jill stated and she quickly typed on the keyboard in front of her and finally hit enter and the whole systems on the ship came online, cameras, ship status and all of a sudden a beeping sound on the monitor pointed to the antennae array which was blinking red.

Parker came close to Jill with his PDA in hand "Dammit. I dont have a signal, maybe the antennae array is out".

Jill focused on the console and she finally found out where the array was "Its on the observation deck". Jill then turned her head to Parker "Maybe we can fix it, I'm sure the view is nice" she winked at Parker and he chuckled "Me too. Lets move".

A thousand miles away on the Queen Semiramis, Chris and Jessica were with a group of BSAA agents who secured the ship and were waiting for further orders and while they waited Chris was on the radio to O'Brian. "No, we're on the Queen Semiramis".

O'Brian was in his office thinking over the situation while speaking to Chris on his phone. "Ok, Quint learned there were two ships during his investigation. You must be on the Queen Zenobia's sister ship".

O'Brian looked out his window to the staff below in the intel area "Jill, Parker and Angela are properly being held on that ship.".

"Have you been able to locate it?" Chris questioned.

"No but I got my top people on it." O'Brian answered.

Chris was near the helipad on the sister ship with Jessica ready to depart "But not much time has past right?".

"Correct. It's possible thats up until a few hours ago that the ships were traveling together, search the area and see what you can find" O'Brain advised.

"Roger that" Chris ended the call and he and Jessica jumped into the chopper determined to find the Queen Zenobia.

**"Angela has beaten Rachel for now but has been injured, Jill and Parker must head up to the Antennae and Chris with Jessica must now find the ship before everything gets worse MORE IS ON THE WAY! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Cat And Mouse

**"Angela has survived against Rachel once again and must now push forward, little did she know that Jill and Parker have their own problems. Lets see what happens!**

Chapter 17: Cat And Mouse

Angela finally managed to climb to the top of the elevator shaft and she pulled herself up and finally felt solid ground and rolled to her back but she gasped in pain and rolled to her side as she forgot the three slash marks on her back from her fight with Rachel, Angela had no idea where she was and she was just in absolute agony but she knew if she just stayed there she knew something would eventually find her.

"Gotta keep moving..." Angela fought against the pain in her back and slowly got to her feet and took a few deep breaths before walking towards a nearby hatch and she began to slowly spin the circle handle. After a few turns the door unlocked and she slowly took out her gun as she opened the door, the hall was clear but she refused to let her guard down as she slowly moved deeper into the hall.

"Jill, Parker...where are you" Angela continued to follow the hallway towards god knows where.

The hall was silent and soon she came to a corner and thats when she heard something and she raised her gun with lighting speed, she heard it again and went to one knee still aiming to the corner.

Angela stayed still waiting for what ever was around that corner but nothing happened so she slowly got up and silently approached the corner trying to be as silent as possible, her finger was tight on the trigger of her handgun and soon she came to the corner and took a deep breath and popped out and her eyes widened at what she saw, she saw more ghosts of her past and she lowered her gun and watched the scene before her.

"Do you think I will do well in S.R.T?" Angela was leaning against the wall speaking to her brother in front of her and Angela remembered this moment, it was the day before she joined S.R.T. and they were in their local bar in their causel clothes with a drink in hand.

"I think you will do well sis, dad would be proud of you" Curtis smiled at his sister.

"I wish he was here to see it" Angela looked down to the floor a bit upset and her brother place his finger under her chin making her look up and he flicked her nose making her laugh.

"Chin up sis, he is always with us...even if we cant see him" Curtis supported.

"Yeah...so what about you? still going for that job in Tricell?" Angela asked.

"Nah didnt go through with it, decided to stay close to my family" Curtis chuckled and Angela lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You always were a softy" Angela chuckled.

Angela watched the scene before her vanish and she gently leaned her shoulder and head on the wall looking at the place the ghosts once stood and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Family...I'm all thats left Curtis, what am I supposed to do with that" Angela sniffed trying to control herself and she pushed herself off the wall removing her tear and proceeded down the hall.

Back on the upper levels of the ship Jill and Parker finally made it out of the maintenance area and back through the casino area heading for the ship's antenna on the very stop of the ship.

"Jill, what if we cant find Angela...I hate to say it but what if..." Parker was hesitant as he followed Jill up the stairs back into the main hall. "Dont think that way Parker, she may be new but she has experience she isnt dead".

"I hope your right, I like her" Parker stated.

"Same here, bout time we had another lady join" Jill responded and the two entered the main hall and went across it to another flight of steps to the first level and lucky enough there was a nearby elevator which would take them to where they need to be.

"There's an elevator still seems to be working" Jill stated.

"What are the chances we will have a moment of peace?" Parker questioned.

"Not great" Jill and Parker finally entered the elevator and press the button lead up to the observation deck and after a few seconds the door closed and sent them up and all of a sudden the elevator shook and the glass around it shattered around Jill and Parker and they staggered and supported each other.

"What the-" Parker exclaimed and then the two heard a roar behind them and thats when they saw a claw grip the top of the elevator.

"Somethings up there!" Jill shouted and then a head with a huge eye popped into view and both Jill and Parker opened fire at the creature making it roar in pain and it moved its head back over the elevator and then brought its hand down into view which looked like a wrecking ball.

"What the hell is that!" Jill was shocked.

"Kill it! we dont have time to talk to it!" Parker shouted as the two opened fire at the arm.

The creature then used its other hand and poked in to the side of the elevator trying to get at them but Parker quickly dodged out of the way of the attack.

"You sneaky sonuvabitch! Take this!" Parker shouted as he used his shotgun trying to blow the creatures hand off as it retreat back to the top of the elevator and then the elevator started to buckle.

"Wonderful that thing is putting us over the weight limit!" Parker sighed in frustration.

The creature continued to try and kill Jill and Parker in the elevator but they just kept shooting and keeping it at bay which made the creature frustrated as it let out a roar and went out of sight.

Jill and Parker were back to back waiting for the next attack but it never came and soon the elevator started going up again and the two sighed in relief.

"Looks like we scared him off" Parker rubbed his head.

"Lets hope he stays away" Jill reloaded her weapon but the two remained on edge as the elevator continued its journey up to their destination.

A few moments past and the two finally reached the observation deck and the two quickly left the elevator with their guns ready and they noticed they were in some kind of storage area which had a large window looking out to the ocean.

Parker sighed "Alright we're finally here".

The two slowly made their way through the area and they saw three broken stands which you would normally see at festivals and the two looked out the large window to the beautiful ocean.

"And... its night out, so theres nothing to see" Parker joked.

All of a sudden the vent above them came crashing down which alerted them and then they saw the same creature that attacked them on the elevator and it was huge with claws, spikes and a huge hand which was the size of a wrecking ball.

"Is this the same one from before!?" Parker questioned as the two backed away as they opened fire.

"Yeah, I think its stalking us" Jill guessed and the creature threw its large hand destroying a nearby stand as it roared determined to kill its enemies, Jill and Parker kept their distance and opened fire anywhere which looked like a weakness in its scale like armor and it just kept swinging and trying to catch them.

The creature then charged at Parker but its size made its moves predictable and Parker was able to move out of the way as it crashed into another stand and thats when Parker saw a flammable tank near the stand.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Parker opened fire at the tank and it exploded sending the creature to the ground and Jill and Parker used the moment to unleash all the bullets they could into the stunned creature, but it wasnt down yet as it slowly got back to his feet and then proceeded to charge at them again but was unable to see past its huge arm.

Jill and Parker managed to avoid the charge and the creature went face first into a wall making it stagger back as it was met with more rounds of bullets, Parker then pulled out two grenades and pulled the pins and threw them at the creature and they exploded on impact.

"Ha take that you son of a bitch!" Parker mocked.

"Keep it up its got to fall sometime!" Jill continued to open fire at any soft spot she could find and the creature roared as it turned around swinging its giant hand everywhere.

"I think we pissed it off!" Parker stated.

"Keep at it!" Jill then threw a grenade of her own and the explosion hit the creature right in the eye and severly damaged it causing the creature to go crazy as it could no longer see.

Jill looked back at the window and her mind clicked as she looked at Parker "I have a plan!". She opened fire at the blind creature and it roared at the direction of the attack and charged once more towards Jill and once he was close she dived out the way and the creature crashed through the window screaming as it fell to its death and all that was heard was a loud bang as it hit the ground.

Parker ran to Jill who was staggering to her feet and he supported her "You ok Jill?".

Jill nodded "I'm fine, lets hope thats the only one of its kind".

"Lets hope so, come on lets get that signal working" Parker reminded and the two collected themselves and saw a ladde up against the wall leading up to another area.

"The antenna must be up there" Jill stated and the two rushed to the ladder and climbed up to the next area which was a small storage area with a door leading out and as they moved through the small area Parker noticed a key card on one of the boxes.

"Jill found something" Parker called and Jill looked back and saw him pick up an orange card and it had a familiar symbol on it.

"Is that Valtro?" Jill frowned.

"Looks like it, but we can discuss that later" Parker stated as he threw her the card and she caught it.

"Yeah come on" Jill then went to the door and swiped the card unlocking the door and the two finally made it out side.

"Ah..its good to take in the fresh air again" Parker sighed as they followed the path leading to the antenna and Jill couldnt help but chuckle. "We got alot more then we bargained for on this ship".

"Yeah we've been fighting for our lives this whole time, when we get out I will treat you and Angela to a drink at one of my favourite bars" Parker chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that" Jill replied as the two went up a flight of stairs to a small ladder and once they climbed it they came to a circuit board for the antenna and Jill quickly went to work undoing the screws on the panel.

"Lets hope we can catch a break after contacting HQ" Jill stated as she removed the cover and began rewiring the circuits and after a few moments she got the antenna back online and the systems started working.

"I think that should do it, I'll give it a shot" Jill turned to Parker and the two tried their radios hoping to contact HQ.

"This is Vermillion, Headquarters do you read" Jill called and after a few moments they got a response.

"O'Brian here...are you three alright?"

"It worked!" Jill smiled at Parker.

"Boss its Parker, me and Jill are alright but Angela is MIA. Shit hit the fan here, and it hit really hard" Parker sighed.

"I know. The whole thing was a set up, and we fell for it" O'Brian revealed.

"How do you know?!" Jill was confused.

Back at BSAA HQ O'Brian sat back in his office chair thinking through the situation.

"How do you know its a set up?" Parker questioned.

O'Brain was still silent resting his chin on his hand and Parker got frustrated. "What is it Boss? Say something!".

All of a sudden O'Brain's computer went off and it got his attention as he placed his finger on his radio "Just stay put. I got an emergency call".

"Boss wait!" Parker shouted but O'Brian ignored him and answered the call on his computer.

"Director O'Brian, we've received word from the ESF. They've report satellite movement" A woman spoke on the call and O'Brian frowned "The European Security Force? Go on."

O'Brian's computer then showed a map of the world and a satellite on the move with the woman explaining "Apparently Terragrigia's solar energy integrator is being reactivated".

O'Brain's spine went cold seeing where it was heading "Already in motion" He got out of his seat rubbing his face in frustration. "Looks like somebody's found the Queen Zenobia".

He looked to his desk and saw a picture with him standing with a tall middle aged man in a suit and he frowned at the man in the picture "You havnt changed a bit".

Jill and Parker could feel a storm starting to pick up as the winds were getting stronger and it was unsettling and soon O'Brain came back on the radio "Parker!."

"HQ! whats going on!?" Parker responded.

"All hells about to break loose. The solar energy matrix has activated, they are aiming at the Valtro hideouts on the Mediterranean disguised as two cruise ships" O'Brain revealed the horrifying truth.

Parker and Jill looked at each other "The satellites that destroyed Terragrigia..".

Jill looked up to the sky "Are right above us...they cant just ignore the ultimatum and obliterate this ship!".

"Boss get us out of here!" Parker ordered and O'brain was back in his seat with his hand in his hair with a regretful look. "Sorry, I cant authorize that.".

Back in the deep parts of the ship Angela shot down a few infected in her way and soon she was the maintenance area which was flooded and as she moved through the water which was up to her waist her mind sensed something, for some reason her mind was telling her there was something coming for her in the water and yet the water was calm. All of her sudden her mind told her to shoot on behind her and she turned and opened fire and at that exact moment she pulled the trigger a small sea like creature busted out of the water at her only to meet a bullet in the head, the creature screamed as it fell back into the ocean and blood pooled around it.

Her mind triggered and she turned around and opened fire at the ceiling and a spider like monster screamed as she killed it then her mind told her to shoot right, left and she did and she ended up killing two other creatures on her left and right as they popped out of the water and they floated surrounded by their blood.

Angel didnt know how her mind was doing this and there was no way she could predict these creatures movements this fast and all of a sudden her mind told her to shoot up at the vent above her and she just did it and fired multiple shots and then backed away, thats when she saw ooze starting to pour out of the bullet holes and into the water.

She slowly looked down at her hands and she saw they were relaxed and she could feel her entire body feel calm and collected, it felt like she had gold in her veins and was more awake then ever but what was more confusing for her was the fact the severe pain from the deep slash marks on her back from Rachel had vanished, the pain was completely gone.

"What is this...whats wrong with me" Angela said to herself but she shook the thoughts from her mind and continued forward, she had to get back to the upper levels and regroup with Jill and Parker.

**"Trouble is coming to the Queen ship and Brian is not gonna get Jill, Parker and Angela out and for some reason Angela's senses have improved to the point she can predict attacks before they happen and she is no longer in pain...whats gonna happen next.**


	18. Chapter 18: Regia Solis

**"We are back and this time you will see a new Angela take on the Ooze with her heightened senses and of course a new problem faces the agents of the BSAA!"**

Chapter 18: Regia Solis

"Sir, what is going on?" Jill wanted answers to why they could be extracted from the ship.

"Uhh, your out of time I'm afraid. A rescue just isnt possible. Chris is travelling by sea...he wont reach you in time." O'Brian explained.

Jill's eyes widened at the mention of Chris "Chris! He's alright!?".

"No time to explain, I'll do what I can to stop the attack. O'Brian out" He ended the call.

Parker was frustrated hearing more bad news after the other "Shit, I think this is the worst day of my life!".

"Lets get back and inside and plan our next move, come on" Jill and Parker left the antenna and jumped back down the ladder and headed back inside the ship and through the observation room and used another elevator down towards the main hall.

"Lets hope that thing we face earlier doesn't have a brother" Parker mocked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, stay sharp" Jill checked her handgun as she responded.

They waited for a few minutes as they finally came down into the main hall but then the elevator stopped sending both Jill and Parker off balance and that's when the doors of the elevator slide open and they were stuck on the third floor.

"Dammit its stuck" Parker stated.

"Better then a monster on it, come on" Jill left the elevator first and scanned the area and saw no mutant in sight and all of a sudden Jill and Parker's radio went off.

"Jill, Parker its Quint. O'Brian told us the situation I know what you have to do. Your gonna use the UAV" Quint stated.

Jill frowned as she walked with Parker "The UAV?, there's a drone plane on this ship?".

"Yup, Valtro used it to carry out their attacks last year. Its in a container on the foredeck, the UAV can discharge chaff that will throw off the satellite's targeting system" Quint advised.

"We owe you guys!" Jill ended the call.

"Alright then the foredeck is where we are going" Parker followed Jill towards their destination.

"You better hurry!" Quint warned and the two picked up the pace.

Back in maintenance Angela finally made it out of the flooded area and was running down a hallway towards an nearby elevator which would take her to the foredeck and deep down she was happy to be back in the upper levels, during her escape out of the flooded areas she left bodies of mutants all over the place all because her mind was warning her of attacks and where to hit the targets and they fell easily. She didnt know what was going on with her but she needed to keep moving.

Angela was running down a hall and thats when she saw an assault rifle on the ground next to a dead security guard, she slowly approached the guard with her weapon ready just in case but there was no sign of life or anything that showed mutation. She slowly leaned down and picked up the assault rifle while keeping an eye on the body but he didnt move at all as she grabbed some magazines around his body.

"I'm sorry" Angela hated seeing good people die and that was now another family that suffered lose, but she was determined to help take down this Valtro group and spare more suffering to innocent souls.

She stood up and loaded the assault rifle and placed the magazines on her belt and then turned and ran around the next corner but she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw multiple Ooze creatures in her way, they turned and charged at her and thats when Angela's mind triggered telling her what to do and where to hit so she trusted her mind and opened fire.

The mutants in front of her went down with ease and she stood her ground until she saw and opening, she ran forward through the gap between the staggering mutants still opening fire on those blocking her path until she came to a crossroads and there was more coming from the left and right path and she was surrounded.

She turned and opened fire down the left path then quickly turned to the right and shot down a mutant that was close to her and a few more approaching as she quickly took a few steps back, an ooze grabbed her arm out of nowhere and Angela with her rifle swinged her arm off the creature making him spin around and she followed with a huge kick to its back making it stumble into the other creatures.

Angela quickly turned around and one of the Ooze tried to slash at her but she leaned back avoiding the attack and took out her combat knife and slashed at the Ooze's stomach and neck killing it instantly, her mind then sensed another coming right at her from behind so she quickly turned and hit the Ooze in the head with the butt of her rifle making it stumble back and she concentrated on killing the Oozes in front of her.

Her assault rifle ran out of ammo so she quickly tried to reload but one of the Ooze stopped her by grabbing her arm as another grabbed her assault rifle and she lost her grip of her rifle as she was pulled, her body was on auto pilot and she kicked off the nearby wall and performed a head scissors on the Ooze that had her and she sent him right into the Ooze that had her rifle, the two Oozes collided and the rifle dropped and Angela quickly grabbed it and reloaded it and opened fire at at the creatures coming at her.

Jill and Parker were running as fast as they could through the restraint areas and all of a sudden more Hunters jumped down from the over pass and roared at the two.

"Shit, more Hunters? its like all my worst nightmares have come back to haunt me" Parker stated as he and Jill opened fire at the Hunters as they charged forward. Parker and Jill dived in separate directions avoiding the attacks and the two continued to open fire at the three Hunters.

Parker used his shotgun and blasted a hunter right in the chest as it jumped at him and its chest exploded open and it fell to the ground lifeless and Jill kept moving backwards firing her handgun at the two chasing her through the restraunt, she pushed over tables to slowly them down but they just kept coming but soon one of them jumped at her making her dive out the way as it crashed into a nearby wall but Jill was quick enough to throw a grenade right at it as she dived out the way and the grenade exploded on impact blowing the creature to bits.

The last Hunter roared as it charged Jill but it was hit in its back and it roared as it turned around to Parker with his shotgun in hand. "Come here you ugly son of a bitch!".

Jill kicked back up to her feet and opened fire at the Hunter and Parker opened fire at the same time and the Hunter was just met with rounds upon rounds of bullets as it screamed falling to the ground until it was lifeless.

"Come on! we aint got time!" Jill ordered and the two ran out of the restraint area and into the next area towards an service elevator and the two just sprinted into the elevator and hit the switch to the deck.

"We're gonna make it" Jill stated.

"We better, I dont want to sleep with the fishes" Parker joked and soon the elevator reached the deck and the two ran out and turned the corner toward the private area and to the door which needed a key card to open it.

"Good thing we found this" Jill took out the Valtro Card and swiped the device and the door opened and they rushed through the door on to the foredeck and in the distance on the platform was a huge container.

"That has to be it!" Parker stated and the two ran towards the platform but then two hunters popped out from behind the crate.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Parker sighed and the two pushed forward and opened fire at the charging Hunters with one of the jumping at Jill but she slide under it avoiding the attack and quickly focused on the one in front with Parker making short work of it and they both turned to the one behind the and opened fire keeping the creature at bay.

All of a sudden Parker heard a roar behind him and saw another Hunter appear over the platform. "Back to back!" Parker ordered and the two watched each others back opening fire at the Hunters in front of them.

Jill quickly took down the Hunter in front of her and then turned around and assisted Parker with the last Hunter and it stumbled back as multiple rounds hit its chest and finally it gave one final scream and then fell to the ground lifeless.

The two stayed on alert for a few more moments but nothing was in sight and nothing was heard. "Looks like we caught a break" Parker stated.

"Lets open that container" Jill quickly rushed to the container and pulled open the door with Parker's help and once the door was open they saw a disassembled UAV.

"Thank God" Jill sighed in relief.

"Lets get it built" Parker went inside with Jill and picked up the pieces of the UAV.

Back at the BSAA Headquarters O'Brian was looking down at his phone looking at a number he put in and after a few moments he hit call and brought the phone to his ear and soon the call was answered.

"What could the BSAA want with me?" The person on the end of the call questioned.

"Uhh, how long has it been? One whole year?" O'Brian questioned.

"I hate to disappoint you, but your two late. Your wondering why I deployed Regia Solis?" The man asked.

"Yes, whats got you spooked? isnt it a little premature to call down the wrath of God? O'Brian question and all he heard was a chuckle on the other side of the call.

"The time has come O'Brian, Abandon hope all ya who enter here"

Back on the ship Jill and Parker finally put the UAV Drone together and it was ready for launch "We need this launched as far as possible" Jill looked to Parker.

Parker looked up to the Sky "All set to go, better late than never".

"Quint, we're good to go" Jill called her fellow BSAA agent.

"Ok, the remote pilot controls are in the ship's hold. Get through the side deck to get a hold" Quint advised.

"You could have told us sooner, jeez" Parker sighed.

"I've calculated how much time you have, sending it now!" Quint stated and then Jill and Parker's PDAs beeped and they looked and their eyes widened.

"Five minutes, are you fucking kidding me?!" Parker shouted.

"Lets move!" Jill and Parker ran off the platform to the side deck running as fast as they could.

Angela continued to fight her way through hordes of Ooze taking down those which blocked her path and she managed to avoid getting hit or bitten during the entire fight and finally she came to the elevator to take her to her foredeck, she hit the button hard and opened fire on the Ooze behind her determined to feast on her.

She screamed in anger and determination taking down one Ooze after the other and after a few momets the elevator door opened and Angela jumped in and quickly shut the door behind her, her back in the wall of the elevator as she took a deep breath wondering what the hell just happened. She felt like she wasnt in control of her body during the entire fight, she felt like she was along for the ride and her body just did the work.

"What is wrong with me!" Angela didnt know what was going on but it freaked her out as she never fought like that before and the training she had in S.R.T never covered close quarters with freaking monsters.

All of a sudden the lift was going up and Angela reacted cause she didnt order the lift to go up, she pushed of the wall and readied her weapon and aimed at the door of the elevator waiting to see what called the elevator.

Seconds felt like minutes as her finger was in the trigger and all of a sudden the doors opened and Angela's eyes widened and so did the two people in front of her.

"Angela!" Jill ran in and hugged Angela and she grunted as Jill accidently placed her hand on the three slashes on her back which Rachel caused.

Parker followed into the elevator and hit the switch to take them to the holds as Jill let go of Angela and she could see she went through hell and back.

"What happened?" Jill questioned.

"Got caught trying to save you and that bitch Rachel, she was after me.." Angela sighed in relief happy to see Jill and Parker again.

"I'd love to catch up but we need to get to the Hold's ASAP" Parker looked back at the two ladies.

"What do you mean?" Angela leaned back against the wall still trying to catch her breath.

"We're in deep shit, there's a satellite weapon above us ready to fire...we got a drone ready to lure it away but the controls are in the holds" Jill explained as she checked Angela's wounds.

Angela waved Jill off her stated she was ok "This is not how I wanted my first mission to be..".

Parker chuckled "I said the same thing, get ready".

The three readied their weapons as the elevator stopped and the doors finally opened and the two rushed out and came to the holds and saw the door they needed to go through was on the lower level of the area.

"Follow me!" Jill ordered and Parker and Angela rushed with her over the catwalk to their destination and all of a sudden Angela's mind sent a warning.

"Jill! dive!" Angela shouted and Jill looked back at her then looked up and saw a creature jump down from the ceiling and she dived out the way and the three saw it was Rachel chuckling.

"Rachel! Damn it dont you ever quit" Parker raised his weapon to fire but Angela rushed forward and opened fire at her first, her senses told her exactly where to hit Rachel to cause damage and the creautre screamed in pain as her weak points were hit and she retreated over the railings and down to the lower levels.

"Get to that control room I got here!" Angela ordered and she jumped over the railings to the lower level and chased after her while taking down any Ooze blocking her way and the entire time Jill and Parker looked on in shock.

"What the hell was that?.." Parker was surprised how the rookie was now.

"Theres no time! come on!" Jill ordered Parker and the two rushed over the catwalk and followed the path to the stairs down to the lower levels as the minutes were counting down.

Angela was going past alot of containers chasing after Rachel and all she could hear was the creature chuckling as it ran from her and Angela was just determined to kill her after causing so much trouble, the weaker Oozes tried to attack Angela but she just now took them down like they were nothing and soon she saw Rachel climbing the wall and into a shaft away from the area.

"Shit!" Angela shouted in frustration and she turned around and opened fire at the Ooze coming at her.

Jill and Parker finally found a ladder leading down to the lower level and they slid down it and they could hear gunfire and the sound of creatures dying.

"Jill there is defiantly something wrong with Angela, thats not like her" Parker stated as the two finally hit the lower level.

"We'll deal with it later!" Jill stated and the two ran through the nearby door which the UAV Drone was and they ran as fast as they could down the hall and busted through the next door and at the back of the room was their target.

"These are the controls!" Jill ran to the console with Parker and quickly started typing away as they only had seconds left. "Come on, make it!". The nearby console screen then turned on and showed the UAV was activated and after a few seconds they saw the drone shoot off into the sky and away from the ship. "Did we make it?" Parker looked on hopeful.

The UAV let off rounds of chaff behind in and in the FBC HQ the very man responsible for activating the solar energy integrator watched as it near its target and all of a sudden he saw it shift course.

The Solar Energy Integrator activated and shot down a beam of light which reflected from the Sun and the beam crashed into the ocean following the UAV, the heat from the beam missed the original target and destroyed the UAV reducing it to ashes leaving the ship intact.

Jill and Parker watched on as they witnessed the UAV vanish from the radar confirming the plan worked and they avoided death and they sighed in relief but Angela who was taking down countless Ooze's back in the main area sensed something coming, something big and her heart began to beat fast as she slowly looked to the distance in realisation.

"Oh god..." Angela whispered.

The power of the Solar Beam not only destroyed the drone but also caused waves in the calm ocean and what made it worse was that the waves were bigger then the ship itself...and it was heading for the ship.

**"Angela has reunited with Jill and Parker and now must survive a new threat what will happen next? we will find out shortly!**


	19. Chapter 19: Partners In Crime

**"We are back with a new chapter where the characters finally meet up and of course Jill and Parker discover something new about Angela, lets see what happens!"**

Chapter 19: Partners In Crime

Back at the BSAA Headquarters O'Brian was sitting in his chair leaning back in it listening to the call from an old friend of his, which now revealed his true colours.

"Immediate containment is imperative. Far too much is at stake here and you are blinded, a humanist with no cause".

O'Brian listened on as he looked back at a photo of him and the man he was now speaking to.

"It's a lost cause O'Brian".

O'brian got up from his chair rubbing his neck as he turned away from the computer "Feel free to cut the bullshit Morgan. Your playing with fire again, but this time you will get burned". He then looked back at the call on the computer.

"Loose ends can only exacerbate the situation. Think twice Director...or you may regret it" Morgan finally gave his warning and then ended the call leaving O'Brian alone in his office.

"Boy, you never disappoint, Morgan. But once we have that truth, your mistake will never be repeated.".

Back on the ship in the middle of the ocean Angela looked on to the distance and her heart was beating fast as she sensed the danger coming and all of a sudden the hull in the massive hanger busted open and the seat water came crashing in.

"OH SHIT!" Angela turned and ran through the area full of containers but it was no use as the water came at her at full speed and hit her like a truck and she ended up being slammed against a container knocking her head hard against it, she was dazed as her head was busted open as she was soon submerged under water.

In a separate room Jill and Parker felt the ship buckle and Jill lost her balance only to be caught by Parker and they looked on in confusion hearing the chaos in the other area.

"We need to get to out of here" Jill ordered and the two ran to the door but then suddenly saw the door dent with water seeping through it.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Parker sighed and all of a sudden the door busted open and Jill and Parker met the full force of the water pouring in and in seconds the room was fully submerged.

Angela was just floating in the middle of the main storage area just dazed and her vision was blurred but she could see red in front of her and soon her senses sent signals and she felt pain at the top of her head, she soon realised she busted her head open but her eyes widened in realisation that she was underwater. She gripped her throat as her lungs burnt for air so in pure instinct she swam up as fast as she could to the top as her body grew heavy, she ignored the pain and just went as fast as she could and then she saw an air pocket at a vent on the ceiling so she just pushed against her own body.

Her vision was blurring and her hearing was fading but she refused to give up and after a few intense seconds she popped her head through the air pocket and gasped for air and coughing her lungs up.

Jill and Parker were swimming through the corridor to get to the main storage area and they saw many dead Oozes all over the place but Jill and Parker made sure to keep a saw distance from them just in case they came back to life and attack.

They finally made it back to the storage area and Jill looked around until she saw a trail of blood in the water leading up and as she looked up she saw Angela poke her head back in the water and her eyes met Jill's and Parker's.

Jill nodded and waved Angela to them as she took the lead up, the three operatives began to swin to the top of the hanger avoiding heavy debris coming their way and soon they finally reached the surface gasping for air and lucky enough a ladder was nearby.

"Come on we cant waste time!" Jill ordered and they quickly climbed the ladder finally away from the water and they ran across the walkway towards the exit out of the flooding area but thats when they saw the door dent outwards with water pouring out.

"Not again..." Parker sighed and the door suddenly busted open and the water came pouring in and the force knocked the three agents down as the storage area became completely flooded.

Lucky enough the force didnt knock out Jill, Angela or Parker so they continued to swim as fast as they could through the exit out of the storage area and into another hallway and all of a sudden their radios went off.

"This is Chris. Vermillion!. Parker, Angela, Jill! Listen carefully!. The ship is done for but we cant let the virus contaminate the oceans. Jessica and I are heading for the Queen Zenobia. Just hang on". Chris stated and the three agents swam for their life as they headed towards the bilge.

On a BSAA carrier heading towards the sinking ship both Chris and Jessica getting themselves ready to board the ship and find their fellow agents.

"We're approaching the Queen Zenobia now, rendezvous at the main hall dont go dying on us. Chris out" Chris ended the call and looked out to the ship in the distance.

"Thats it, the Queen Zenobia" Chris simply stated as he looked on as Jessica stretched her arms coming near him looking at the ship aswell.

"Oh, Jeez. More like whats left of her" Jessica sighed.

The two continued to look on and suddenly Chris spotted a disturbance in the water and thats when he saw a huge tenticle going past them and he went on alert.

"Stay sharp! theres something out there!" Chris looked back at Jessica and the two rushed to the boat's miniguns and locked and loaded for the danger ahead.

The two stayed sharp and all of a sudden a tentacle like creature jumped out of the water to them but the two agents quickly opened fire making it scream as it met the force of the miniguns making it dive back into the water, only for another to jump out of the ocean coming to them.

"God, these tentacles are so annoying!" Jessica complained as she continued to open fire at the incoming creatures along with Chris. "Why didnt we use the chopper for this one Chris?".

Chris was filling a tentacle creature full of bullet holes until it retreated back into the ocean "Because the satellites' laser fried out all the electronics."

"Yeah...its worse then a blackout!" Jessica joked as she shot a rocket and blew up a creature jumping out of the water and thats when she saw three more coming towards them.

"How many of these things are there!" Jessica shouted as she opened fire on the three coming towards them.

Chris managed to kill another tentacle then turned the minigun to assist Jessica "Keep your aim sharp they arnt letting up!" The two agents continued to open fire as they continued to the sinking ship.

Back in the bilge which was almost flooded Jill, Parker and Angela busted through the water gasping and coughing for air.

"Come on guys dig deep!" Jill coughed as they made their way to a ledge and they quickly pulled themselves up out of the water and they just collapsed to the floor on their backs trying to collect themselves.

Angela slowly sat up collecting her breath and then Jill sat up looking at Angela "You ok I saw you bleeding?". Angela looked at Jill and thats when she saw her eyes widened.

"What the fuck!" Jill quickly got up and backed away which alerted Parker and he rolled to his feet looking at Angela who was confused. "Guys what is it?".

Jill and Parker looked very surprised as they saw the massive gash above her eyebrow suddenly seal itself up and there wasn't even a scar there.

"Did you just...heal?" Parker was just as surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Angela was still confused as she slowly stood up.

Jill pointed her finger at the top of Angela's eyebrow "You had a massive gash, almost down to the bone then...it just instantly healed.".

Parker took a few steps back "No...Angela, your infected".

Angela's eyes widened as she panicked "What...no thats impossible, I wasn't bitten!".

Jill put both her hands out to calm her "Angela relax...its ok, you said you had a few run ins with Rachel and the Ooze. Did any of them scram you?".

Angela looked to her side and thought for a moment and then her eyes widened as she looked at Jill and Parker. "An hour ago...Rachel clawed my back as she fell down the elevator shaft".

Parker frowned "An hour ago?" He then turned to Jill and she looked at him "Jill, Rachel was killed by an Ooze but she mutated not too long after".

Jill then looked at Angela "Yet Angela is still the same, only... " Jill's eyes widened "oh my god...".

Parker then looked at Angela "Your...your blood as adapted to the virus, your immune. Angela you are immune!. Your blood and body are benefitting from the virus!".

Angela took a few steps back looking down at her hands "Hows that possible...how".

Jill then marched up to Angela and gripped her shoulders making her look right at her "Angela, your gonna be ok once we get out we will get you treatment. You're body is preventing the mutation to happen, we will get you out of this I promise" Jill's voice had determination and it was enough for Angela to nod.

"Ok enough of this, lets get out of here before its too late" Parker ordered and turned towards the door leading to the maintenance hall.

"Your full of surprises Angela" Jill gave a small smile and Angela took a deep breath "Lets get out of here".

The two woman turned and followed Parker out of the door into the maintenance hall and they rushed towards a ladder which leaded up to the VIP area of the casino. "Where almost there ladies!" Parker shouted as the three ran to the ladder and quickly climbed one after the other and they climbed as fast as they could and finally they reached the VIP room and headed right to the door leading into the gambling area with their weapons ready.

Jill, Parker and Angela saw the power was still running in the area and the three slowly made their way down the steps as they scanned the area but all of a sudden they stopped as they heard a sound.

"Hear that?" Jill questioned as they scanned the area and all of a sudden the three spotted the masked man slowly clapping at them from a banister.

"There!" Jill and her fellow agents raised their handguns towards the mysterious figure.

"Veltro! You almost missed the party." Parker mocked.

"Guys..." Angela spoke up as she kept her sights on the man "He's not Veltro".

Jill and Parker frowned as they looked at Angela but they soon turned their attention back to the masked man as he laughed.

"Friendly BSAA patrons. You stopped the Regia Solis, now I will reveal what I know...everything about the Queen Zenobia and the secrets she keeps" The masked man spoke out as he looked down at the agents.

"What secrets?" Parker questioned as he, Angela and Jill took a few steps closer with their handguns still aimed at the man.

The masked man laughed again "Consider this: first why did it take till now to find the Queen Zenobia?. How was it able to float around the Mediterranean sea undetected?, it wasn't magic.".

Angela and Jill looked at each other then back up at the man "Second: why did all traces of Valtro vanish after the Terragrigia Panic?".

"Why dont you tell us huh?" Parker was clearly fed up with the guy.

The masked man let off another chuckle "Third: Why is someone trying to use the Regia Solis to destroy the Zenobia? The answer to the question will lead you to an inconvenient truth... you were to have found it, and that is why-" All of a sudden a gunshot rang in the casino and the masked man gasped in pain and ended up falling over the railing and crashed to the floor.

Jill, Parker and Angela turned to the direction of the shot and their eyes widened, up the top of the stairs stood Jessica with her handgun aiming at the man on the ground but Chris quickly rushed to her and made her lower her weapon with a frown on his face "Jessica why did you fire!?"

Jessica watched Jill, Parker and Angela rush to the masked man on the ground and then turned her head to Chris "To protect our people?, isnt that our job?".

Parker came near the masked man and rolled him to his back as Jill and Angela watched "Dont you dare die!". Parker then yanked the balaclava of the guys head and then the three were greeted with a huge shock.

"Raymond!?" Parker was just in shock.

"How can that be?" Jill whispered as she and Angela continued to look at him.

Parker just couldnt believe the agent he knew since he was a rookie was actually an enemy this whole time and he just didnt know how to act. "What, why...why play the part of Valtro?".

Raymond struggled to breath as he tried to speak so Parker leaned down as Raymond whispered into his ear and all Jill and Angela could do was watch.

Parker then raised his head looking down at Raymond "What do you mean?".

Raymond slowly opened his eyes looking up at Parker with a final breath "Find the truth... about Terragrigia" Parker then saw Raymond's eyes close and he suddenly went limp and at that moment Parker, Jill and Angela knew Raymond was dead.

"Damn it..." Angela whispered then she turned to Chris and Jessica coming towards them as Parker and Jill looked over Raymond.

"So your Chris and Jessica?" Angela questioned.

"Yep here to save the day, you must be Angela the new girl" Jessica gave a smile with her hand on her hip and Chris stood next to Jessica and looked at Angela.

"Easy Jessica she may be new but she has experience more then our rookies, its not often someone survives an encounter with the G Virus" Chris added and Angela looked at him and then they turned to see Parker slowly stand up from Raymond's body.

"What a terrible loss..." Parker sighed.

The group was silent and all of a sudden the ship violently rocked making Jessica fall right into Chris and she just held on to him while the others kept their balance as they looked at the cieling as the rocking started to slow down.

"This ship wont last long" Jill stated as she looked at Parker and Angela.

"We cant let this virus contaminate the sea!" Angela frowned as she looked to Jill.

The three then looked to Chris pulled Jessica off him and he turned his attention to them. "We've already searched the Queen Sermiramis so I think I know where this ship's lab is, we're heading there now".

Parker took a step forward "Alright. I'll try to find a way to delay the sinking." He then turned to Jessica and Angela. "Ladies you with me?".

Angela chuckled "Cant leave you alone with the heavy lifting".

Jessica was a little shaken from the ship buckling "Yeah...".

Parker then turned to Chris "Well, a little partner swapping should keep us on our toes."

Angela then looked to Jill who looked at Chris and then to her and Angela just smiled.

"Roger that we'll take care of the virus. You three buy us some time" Chris looked at Parker and the ladies.

Parker nodded "Got it".

Chris smiled and then walked past them to Jill and he came to a stop right in front of her as she just looked up at him "Ready partner?".

Jill smiled "Yeah lets go". Chris nodded then walked past her and Jill went to follow.

"Hey Jill" Angela called out and Jill stopped and looked back at her, she gave Jill a small smile then directed her eyes to Chris then back to her "Remember what I said earlier, have a good think about it".

Jill looked back at Chris who stopped taking something out of his pocket and Jill looked back at Angela smiling then gave her wink before turning to catch up to Chris and he turned to his side seeing her right next to him as they walked.

"Jill, these work anywhere, even under water" Chris handed a special grenade to Jill and watched her examine it as they walked. "It should slow down those bastards".

Jill took a quick look at the grenade then smiled up at her old partner "Thanks Chris".

"Also I marked off all the possible locations to the lab" Chris acted professional as he always did failing to see the smile on Jill's face as she looked at the grenade again and soon they came to the steps leading back into the VIP area.

Angela just looked on with a smile praying Jill would tell Chris her feelings for him, she could see Jill's body language change around him and she hoped Chris felt the same way.

"He never got the hint. What a drag" Jessica had her hands on her hips a little annoyed.

"Maybe he's already taken Jessica?" Parker looked to her.

Angela chuckled and looked back at Parker "Maybe he likes the cute ones".

Jessica frowned a little as Angela said that and she quickly looked up and down at Angela and what she was told was true. Angela was a pretty girl and even in her thirties she was a sight for sore eyes, an amazing body which would make any man drool and she couldnt help but feel jealous that Angela may be the new favourite.

Angela then turned to Jessica not realising she was being checked out "So how about it Jessica, ready to do our part?".

Jessica readied her weapon "Lets stop this ship from sinking" She then turned and rushed up the stairs back to the doors she and Chris came from as Angela and Parker watched as she left the area.

Angela then turned to Parker and pulled out a usb device which caught his attention "Whats this Angela?".

"The truth...about everything, Raymond gave me the information when we were separated. I'd rather you hold on to it, cant trust a rookie with vital information just yet". Angela offered the USB to Parker and he slowly took it from her and examined it.

"You know something Angela.." Parker then looked at Angela and smiled "Your one hell of an agent, I'm lucky to know you".

Angela smiled and lightly punched his shoulder and he chuckled "Come on Parker we got to give Chris and Jill time to find the lab".

The two then readied their weapons then rushed to the stairs to catch up with Jessica.

**"The Revelations Chapter is finally coming to a close just a few chapters left and we can kick of with a few light hearted chapters before starting the Resident Evil 5 storyline, GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Angela will be getting a new rival!**


	20. Chapter 20: Traitors In The Shadows

**"We are a few chapters away from finishing the RE: REVELATIONS CHAPTER, we discover more secrets and of course more problems. Lets see what happens!"**

Chapter 20: Traitor In The Shadows

After finding out the truth of Raymond Jill and Chris were in the VIP room lock and loading their weapons ready to head down to the lab to find the answers they needed once and for all.

"So this is all Raymond's doing." Jill stated as she loaded her handgun.

"No, I think we only heard half of the story. There's alot about this mission that doesn't make sense yet" Chris responded as he checked his gear.

"Then lets go find those answers" Jill took the lead and the two headed down the hatch at the back of the VIP room and followed the ventilation system all the way through the flooded area once again.

Back in the lobby Angela and Parker were heading towards the dining room ready to take the lift located beyond it to take them to the bridge and just as Angela was about to open up the door she noticed Parker had stopped looking back at the casino they just came from.

"Parker what's wrong?" Angela asked concerned.

Parker didnt respond right away but after a few moments he turned back to Angela "Just something Raymond said, we'll see if he is telling the truth".

"What truth is that?" Angela questioned.

"Lets head to the bridge and find out" Parker simply stated and he took out his handgun and pushed open the door into the dining room and Angela followed.

"Parker this is Jessica sorry I rushed off I had to check on something, what's the plan?" Jessica came over the radio.

"Get to the bridge, activate the bulwark and pray the ship stops sinking. Now that the powers back, we should be able to access the maintenance system" Parker layed it all out.

"Ok heading there now" Jessica responded.

"See you on the bridge" Parker simply stated and ended the call as he and Angela finally came to the dining area.

"Girl seems charming" Angela mocked.

"Ha, she is hard to work with I'll give you that" Parker looked back at her and the two then rushed up the nearby steps leading to the private rooms and that's when Angela spotted spores on the ceiling.

"Parker on the ceiling" Angela pointed out and Parker looked up.

"Shit looks like we got new players to deal with, but we don't have time lets get out of here before they hatch" As soon as Parker finished talking one of the spore's on the far side of them split open and they saw a new type of Ooze with was a lot bigger and had alot more teeth.

"Run!" Parker ordered and the two ran as fast as they could as the new creature roared as it struggled to get up. Lucky enough Angela and Parker were already near the door leading to the private rooms and they quickly busted through the door and quickly shut it behind them.

"Please tell me there no other surprises like that" Angela said as she held her gun up while Parker pushed a nearby draw in front of the door.

"In this line of work anything is possible, wont be surprised if we see a mutated dinosaur one day" Parker stated as he finally planted the draw in front of the door.

"Please tell me your joking" Angela sighed as the two turned and head through the room and into the next area where more ooze were waiting for them.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Parker shouted and the two opened fire at the Ooze as they charged for them. Angela and Parker pulled off headshots while moving forward and the Ooze went down one after the other but one managed to get close to Angela and attempted to slash at her but she ducked and side stepped avoiding the attacked and delivered a swift kick to the Ooze sending it backwards towards the other group of Ooze.

"Grenade!" Parker shouted and Angela dived out of the way as Parker threw the grenade at the group and the grenade exploded on impact and bits of the creatures were all over the place.

"Gotta admit these things arnt much of a problem now" Angela stated as she reloaded her handgun.

"Ha looks like the Rookie has gained awareness, or is it the virus inside you?" Parker chuckled.

"I hope its just me, I want this thing out of me dont care if I'm immune" Angela sighed and Parker placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dont worry when we get back we will get it out, right now lets get to the bridge" Parker reassured and Angela nodded then the two rushed through the halls of the private rooms.

-Queen Zenobia Lab-

After going through the flooded area of Maintenance Chris and Jill were finally in an elevator heading down to the lab where the Virus is supossed to be kept and the two quickly checked their ammo after going through hordes of infected, the journey to the lab was no easy feat but thanks to their skills and experience the two agents finally made it to their destination.

The two were silent during the elevator ride and the air seemed tense and after a few seconds Jill broke the silence. "Chris?".

"Yeah what is it?" Chris responded as he checked his handgun.

"Oh forget it, its not the time for it" Jill sighed.

Chris turned to Jill "Jill you can tell me, whats wrong?".

Jill took a deep breath thinking about what Angela said before the start of the mission, she remembered Angela telling her to express her feelings to Chris, it may be dangerous for the mission but she shouldn't waste what she might have on what's and ifs.

So she looked up to Chris and opened her mouth "Chris, what do you think of me?".

Chris frowned "What do you mean?".

"What do you think of me? Inside and out?" Jill asked again.

Chris lowered his hand gun and continued to look at her "Well we worked together for a long time, your skilled and the best partner I could ask for".

"No I mean...on the inside, nothing to do as partners. What do you see in me as a woman?" Jill asked again.

"Jill whats this about?" Chris questioned.

Jill sighed and checked her weapon "We'll talk about this later, its too dangerous to talk like this on the job".

Chris looked at her for a few more seconds concerned as she was never like this but he decided to let it go and focus on the job at hand so he looked to the elevator controls and saw they were getting close.

"We are about to come to the lab" Chris stated.

"Why try to hide these facilities on a cruise ship?" Jill turned professional again.

"It makes a good cover, who would suspect it?" Chris responded and soon the elevator stopped and its doors opened showing a large pathway leading to the main part of the lab.

"Good point. I hope we find out what the hells going on." Jill took point and the two headed through the pathway and came to a huge magnetic door and as soon as they got near to it the large door started to open, Chris and Jill held their weapons up ready for anything as the door retracted its locks.

"The virus is somewhere in this research area" Chris looked to Jill and then the door swung open and both agents slowly entered to see in the centre of the research area was a large tube full of red substance which they knew was the virus.

"So this is the secret of Zenobia" Jill stated as the two looked on at the virus.

-2:50 AM Crash Site-

Inside the destroyed plane Chris and Jessica witnessed falling through the sky on their mission to track down Veltro, Quint was still working on the terminal which was lucky enough still operational while Keith was sitting down nearby rubbing his hands together trying to keep warm.

"Well, well, well...this things amazing" Quint stated as he typed away at lightning speed which caught Keith's attention so he got up and moved close to his partner to see what he found.

On the terminal Quint was closed to downloading something and as soon as the progress bar hit 90% the terminal shut off.

"What the-" Quint frowned and tried pressing a few buttons to try to get the console working but it was no use, the terminal was dead.

"So what the hell did you do?" Keith asked as he looked at Quint rubbing his chin thinking something over.

Quint looked at his partner and for some strange reason he starting laughing and after a few moments Keith joined in.

"I didn't do anything" Quint stated.

A few minutes had past and Keith had pulled the circuit panel from under the terminal and did everything he could to get the console working while Quint walked back and forth with a flask and a cup of tea.

"Aww don't tell me the battery's dead. This blows" Keith sighed.

Quint looked out to the snow filled area as he took a sip of his tea. "The upside of this whole conspiracy is becoming clearer." He took a long sip of his tea and suddenly his eyes widened as he lowered his cup and looked back at Keith still working.

"We have to get back to the airport - on the double" Quint exclaimed then rushed off still holding his cup of tea and flask.

"Hey man hold up!" Keith shouted after him as he picked up his rifle and rushed after Quint.

-A while later-

Quint and Keith finally made it back to the airport and as they walked through the area they noticed that the other BSAA teams were gone, they were now on their own.

Keith sighed frustrated with the cold. "Nobody's home. Even the other teams packed it in, so what are we doing here?".

Quint chuckled "It's ok. I set up a back door, I can use any PDA to get us in". He then walked towards the stairs leading down into the base they were in earlier and Keith just followed him down the steps.

"If my theory is correct, then the truth of Veltro is really..." Quint turned to Keith "Too early to say".

Keith lowered his rifle to his side with a sigh "Are you kidding me?".

Quint then turned back to the entrance into the base "I don't want to jump to conclusions. I need more intel".

"Well lets go get it" Keith stated and the two marched to the entrance and pushed the doors open and headed into the base once more then made a stupid entrance pose to lighten the mood.

"Gotta love action movies man" Keith chuckled and then the two rushed forward following the same paths they took.

"Ok lets find that computer" Keith stated as they rushed through the hall.

"My only hope is that it has a high powered CPU. That would be tits" Quint explained.

Keith chuckled as they pushed open a door into the soldiers rest area. "I know who's got great tits".

Quint sighed. "Quit talking about Angela, yeah she's gorgeous but come on she's out of your league".

"Hey, I can dream can I?" Keith joked as they passed through the rest area and through the next door into the hall and followed the path to the next door but all of a sudden a Hunter jumped from the ceiling and roared at them.

"Its a B.O.W! I knew Veltro was involved!" Keith shouted as he and Quint raised their rifles and opened fire at the Hunter and it jumped back trying to avoid the bullets.

"Thing is, they haven't been the whole time" Quint joked and all of a sudden the Hunter jumped at Keith but he managed to dodge the beast as it slashed at him and soon the Hunter was between them.

"Just shoot god damn it!" Keith shouted and the two friends opened fire at the Hunter from both sides and the creature roared as it was shot from both sides, Keith and Quint kept firing but after a few moments the Hunter made an escape by charging and knocking Quint to the ground and rushed down the hall away from danger as Keith rushed to Quint while still aiming down the hall.

"You ok dude?"

"I just got rugby tackled by a Hunter! What do you think?" Quint sighed as he got up.

"Walk it off, we got to get to that computer" Keith stated as he kept an eye down the hall, soon Quint brushed himself off and the two quickly turned and rushed down the path and headed straight through the door and into the next area.

"There's the elevator lets go" Quint ordered and the two rushed down the steps and headed straight into the elevator on the far side of the room, the rushed in and hit the switch and after a few moments the elevator doors shut and took the two agents deeper into the base.

The two stood side by side waiting for the elevator to take where they needed to be and there was an awkward silence until Keith broke the silence.

"So do you think Angela will make a good BSAA agent?" Keith asked.

Quint shrugged his shoulders "Possibly I mean this is her first mission and its pretty big for a rookie, hope she can handle it".

"Ah she will, I mean she looks strong as hell" Keith stated and Quint looked and him frowning.

"Let me guess you were looking at her Facebook Workout videos while I was on that terminal wasn't ya?"

Keith chuckled "Nah seriously man have you actually seen how built she is?" He then pulled out his PDA and brought up one of Angela's Facebook videos and presented it and the two looked at it and Quint's eyes widened seeing Angela in a sports bra, running tights and trainers and she was doing pull ups while wearing weight belt with a weight bell hanging.

Her arms were toned and they noticed she had a small six-pack showing and her body fitness really showed off her curves.

"Holy shit" Quint was drooling over the sight of Angela.

"Not bad for a thirty one year old woman huh?, I would love to date her" Keith smirked.

Quint laughed and pushed the PDA away. "Dude she would eat you alive, hell she would break you in half".

"And that's a bad thing?" Keith joked and the two just laughed and soon the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up revealing some kind of storage area and on the far side of the room was the computer they were looking for.

The two slowly walked out of the elevator keeping an eye for any surprises and as they moved into the middle of the large area Quint turned his attention to the computer.

"Wait, is that a real -in the flesh- MB-28!? Grinder! Its what I always wanted!" Quint rushed forward to the computer and Keith sighed as he followed him as he was already on the computer typing away.

"You take to gadgets like a fly to horse shit. Its just a computer" Keith finally stood by Quint watching him type away.

"Ok down to brass tacks." Quint simply stated as he worked away. "Uh whatthehell? Nothings happening".

Keith sighed "What happened?".

Quint just focused on the terminal trying to get it to work. "Its not me! I need more power. The MB-28 is a real gas guzzler".

"Ok I'll find the generator while you spend time with your girlfriend" Keith stated as he turned and explored the area.

Keith soon spotted a generator in the corner of the room so he quickly rushed to it and he suddenly heard something which alerted him, he aimed his weapon around the area looking for any signs of the enemy but there was nothing, the only sounds that were in the area was the cold wind.

"Get it together" Keith said to himself and just went back to the generator and threw the switch down and the sound of power echoed through the area.

"Alright full power, initiate analysis" Quint called out and started working away as Keith rushed up to him and watched files pop up at crazy speed. A minute passed and all of a sudden Quint and Keith heard a growl and they both looked at each other with wide eyes, they slowly turned around and saw a huge mutated wolf snarling at them on top of one of the containers.

"Grinder..." Keith whispered in horror.

"I'm on it. Leave this to me" Keith responded then rushed forward and opened fire at the wolf on the container and the wolf quickly jumped of it and on to the ground floor avoiding the gunfire.

Quint resumed his work on the computer and finally found what he was looking for. "Ok downloading files!".

Keith followed the wolf around the area trying to land a hit on it but as soon as he turned a corner around a container his eyes widened as he saw the huge wolf with two smaller wolves snarling at him.

"SHIT!" Keith opened fire as he retreated back around the container and the wolves gave chase.

"We're at thirty percent!" Quint shouted as he worked on trying to make the progress go faster.

"Make it go faster!" Keith quickly turned and opened fire at one of the smaller wolves and it roared as bullets hit their mark, the large wolf jumped at Keith but he dived out of the way and the wolf ended up crashing into a cabinet up against the wall and it ending up falling on the large wolf.

Keith realised the large wolf was stuck for a while so he turned his attention to the smaller wolves and made sure to kill them before the larger wolf could get free.

The two smaller wolves went after Keith but he managed to keep his distance as he continued to open fire. "Die you rabid bitches!"

"We're at fifty four percent!" Quint shouted.

"Ok!, we're in it to win it!" Keith managed to take down one of the Wolf's and it fell flat on the ground.

Keith saw the last smaller wolf jump right at him but Keith unloaded more bullets right into the creature and it fell to the ground and Keith just kept firing at the wolf until it stopped moving.

"Yeah know your masters!" Keith mocked but all of a sudden the large mutated wolf finally got free from the cabinet that trapped it and it roared at Keith.

"This is enough to make a grown man cry" Keith sighed.

"ITS DONE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT BABY!" Quint shouted then turned around and pulled out his rifle and assisted Keith in taking down the large wolf, as the two opened fire at the large creature it began to mutate further and its whole head split open revealing more teeth and its entire ribcage popped out of its body forming razer sharp spikes.

"This is what happens when you dont get your shots" Quint joked as he and Keith opened fire as they ran keeping their distance away from the creature as it gave chase.

"LETS JUST KILL THIS THING AND GO HOME!" Kieth argued as soon the mutated Wolf jumped on top of one of the containers still going after the two and soon Keith and Quint were cornered, they looked back at the creature standing on top of the container and it let out a huge roar.

"Grinder what do we do?" Quint aimed his weapon up at the creature and Kieth suddenly spotted a hanging container full of propane tanks right above the wolf and he just smirked.

"Get help from above" He raised his rifle and shot at the chain holding the propane tanks and the chain snapped and the crate fell, Kieth lined up his shot and as soon as the tanks were right on top of the wolf he opened fire and the tanks exploded and all that was heard was the roar of the mutated wolf as it burned to death.

"Jeez Grinder, you think fast" Quint stated and the two rushed back to the computer to collect what they found, few moments had past and Quint typed away while Keith kept watch and soon the results were in.

"Right, right...that explains it" Quint stopped typing and looked at the data.

Keith was keeping an eye on the area "Explains what? Who's running Veltro?"

Quint looked back as his partner "Yeah properly. There's only one way to find out, lets ask him ourselves"

Keith frowned and turned to Quint wondering what he meant and Quint began to contact someone.

"This is Forkball, O'Brian here" Keith's eyes widened at the sound of his boss. "What the hell? O'Brian's our man?".

Quint smiled proudly "Director O'Brian, I think I've put it all together".

-Queen Zenobia, Bridge-

In the elevator to the bridge both Angela and Parker were silent with both their weapons ready and the air felt tense and Angela couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with Parker.

"You said we will have answers at the bridge?" Angela asked as she looked at him.

Parker lowered his head and slowly nodded. "Yeah, but there's something else".

Angela frowned "What is it?".

Parker checked his handgun and the elevator finally came to the bridge "You'll find out soon enough".

The elevator door opened and the two quickly left and rushed to the door leading into the bridge and before they entered Parker stopped at the door then looked back at Angela who had her weapon ready.

"Get ready" Parker whispered and Angela just nodded and after a few seconds Parker silently opened the door and the two entered the bridge, the two slowly walked through the area and they soon turned a corner and saw Jessica working away on the bridge computer.

Parker rushed forward and raised his weapon at Jessica which shocked Angela. "Hold it right there!"

Jessica looked up in front of her looking out the window "Parker?". sounding a little confused.

Angela rushed up to Parker's side looking at him "Parker what's going on?".

Parker kept his sights on Jessica. "A spy has infiltrated the BSAA, Morgan's mole."

Angela then looked at Jessica who still had her back to them. "You mean?".

"Yes, Jessica is the mole" Parker stated and Angela quickly raised her handgun aiming at Jessica.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica questioned her tone was almost humorous and Jessica slowly reached for a button but a shot went off near Jessica's hand stopping her movements and Angela and Parker flinched as the shot didnt come from any of them.

"Parker, Miller subdue that woman" A voice came from behind them and the two looked back and saw Raymond standing there alive and aiming right at Jessica.

"Raymond?" Parker was shocked.

"How?" Angela was just as surprised.

Jessica slowly turned around and saw Raymond alive and well. "But, you...you were".

Raymond chuckled and then tapped his chest revealing he was wearing body armour then lowered his hand while keeping his gun on her. "She's trying to activate the ship's self-destruct mechanism, to destroy the evidence".

"What?" Angela was surprised by this as she kept her handgun on Jessica along with Parker.

Jessica chuckled. "Guys, this is getting out of hand...not funny!"

"Come on, say something? Parker its me" Jessica looked at Parker but he was silent.

"Thats why you shot Raymond, he was about to reveal you." Angela spoke and Jessica frowned at her. "You dont know nothing Rookie, this is your first mission you dont know how things work".

"Believe me, Angela has proven herself time and time again. She's no rookie in my eyes" Parker simply stated and Jessica looked at Parker with a frown.

"So your gonna shot me? After all the time we had working together?" Jessica was now angry.

"Parker, what do you want to do?" Angela asked as she kept her eyes and handgun on Jessica.

Parker slowly looked at Raymond and then lowered his gun. "Despite what you told me, I cant trust you completely. Not yet, put your gun down Raymond". He went to lower Raymond's arm.

Parker placed his hand on Raymond's arm but he shook off Parker's hand still keeping his gun on Jessica as he looked at Parker. "Your too soft. Dont be fooled Parker".

Angela took one glance at the argument and in that split second Jessica picked up her handgun and aimed right at Raymond and the three agents looked right back at her, all Jessica did was smirk.

She pulled the trigger and the shot went right at Raymond, everything happened so fast but in that split second Parker threw himself in front of Raymond and he took the shot.

"Parker!" Raymond shouted as he held on to Parker as he fell to his knees and Angela quickly stood in front of the men with her handgun on Jessica.

"You bitch! Why'd you do it!?" Angela demanded to know as she was close to squeezing the trigger but all of a sudden Angela felt pain rush through her body, she grunted in pain as she gripped her stomach and all of a sudden she fell to her knees dropping her gun.

Parker looked to his partner as Raymond supported him and they both saw her coughing her lungs up "Angela..".

Jessica chuckled "My my, she's infected and it looks like her body is having trouble fighting back".

Angela soon fell to her side and she curled up with her hands shaking and she gritted her teeth over the pain. "Whats...happening...".

"Poor Rookie, looks like your turning...pity really" Jessica chuckled and she then pressed a switch on the nearby console and alarms went off with the whole bridge covered in a red flashing light.

Raymond looked at Angela curled into a ball grunting in pain then looked at his old partner he was supporting and soon he looked up at Jessica who had her handgun aiming at him and all she had was a cocky smile.

"I knew O'Brian had a lapdog, I'll tell Morgan it was you" Jessica then slowly moved away and headed to the exit leading out of the bridge.

"Jessica!..." Parker shouted after her in anger and suddenly Angela screamed in pain as she pushed up on all fours and Parker looked at her and saw veins appearing over her face.

"Sorry Parker, it was fun while it lasted" Jessica chuckled then looked at Angela "Nothing personal Rookie".

Angela slowly looked up at Jessica who was at the exit door looking at her and all she saw was Jessica enjoying the scene before her. "Looks like this is your first and final mission" Jessica then waved goodbye and left through the door.

Raymond then turned his attention to Angela who now lowered her head still on all fours and she grunted in pain as more veins appeared around her face.

He raised his handgun at Angela ready to put her out of her misery. "NO!" Parker pushed the gun away stopping Raymond.

"She's turning!" Raymond argued as he went to aim at her again but Parker gripped Raymond's wrist and the two struggled against each other.

Angela continued to grunt and scream still on all fours and her whole body felt like it was on fire, all of a sudden the pain stopped along with her grunts and screams. Parker and Raymond looked at Angela and saw she was still and silent with her eyes closed with her head still lowered, what they saw next shocked them.

The veins around Angela's face began fading very slowly and she wasn't reacting to anything, she didnt move and after a few agonising moments Angela shot her head up gasping for air.

"Angela!" Parker called to her as he pushed Raymond off him and he limped to her while Parker just watched on still with his gun in hand.

Angela still gasped for air and soon Parker placed his hand on her back and brought her to her knees "Rookie you ok?" He asked her as she hand her hand on her chest and eyes widened.

Raymond slowly stood to his feet and slowly approached the two and watched for anything out of the ordinary and after a few seconds Angela finally spoke. "I'm ok...I'm ok".

"What the hell was that?" Parker questioned.

Raymond came close to her and she looked up at him as he spoke. "The virus within her tried to take over, but the antibodies within her managed to push it back. But it doesnt mean its over, its gonna happen again".

Parker looked up at Raymond with a frown. "Not if we get her the vaccine back at HQ!".

Angela slowly placed her hand around Parker's waist and she slowly got to her feet with him still coughing and soon she looked at Raymond "Get Parker out of here, I'm going after her".

Parker was shocked "Angela, no...if you go on your own..."

Angela looked at Parker still holding on to him while breathing heavy "Your safer with him then me, I cant take that risk around you. You helped me Parker, now let me help you".

"Angela.." Parker slowly shook his head at her not wanting to leave her.

All she did was smile at him. "I'll be back, I promise...just keep yourself alive". She sounded convincing but deep down she didn't know if she would make it, all that mattered was the survival of her partner. She wasn't gonna lose anyone else.

"If your absolutely sure" Raymond double checked and Angela looked up at him. "I'm sure, just make sure he survives".

Raymond just looked at Angela and after a few moments he nodded and moved to Parker's side and put his arm over his shoulder.

"You better come back, you hear me!" Parker ordered Angela and her eyes watered trying to hold it together. "I'll come back. Now please, get to safety".

Angela finally let go of Parker and Raymond took him from Angela and she just watched Raymond take her partner away but after a few steps Parker made Raymond stop as he turned back to her and the two made eye contact.

"Your one hell of a partner" Parker complimented as he gave a small smile and she returned it. "Take care of yourself partner".

Parker slowly nodded and he with Raymond went on their way as Angela watched them go and after a few seconds she pulled out her handgun and rushed to the door Jessica escaped through, she pushed through the door hard and into the corridor and all of a sudden she coughed a lung and stumbled to the nearby wall using her arm for support as she leaned forward coughing hard.

Angela's lungs were burning as she coughed and soon she managed to control herself, alarms echoed in the hall and realisation hit her that her luck may be running out. She could die here tonight but she wasn't gonna let a terrorist get away and cause more harm, ignoring the pain within her she took a deep breath standing up straight and after a few moments she pushed off the wall.

"I wont die failing to stop you Jessica" She cleared her throat and with her handgun loaded she rushed forward to hunt down Jessica.

**"The virus within Angela is starting to fight back, time is running out for her and she is hot on Jessica's tail. The two will face off in the final chapter of REVELATIONS and of course someone else will come into the fight. Hope you enjoyed this episode and are ready for more :)**


	21. Chapter 21: No Exit

**"We are back! Sorry for the delay but we are almost done with the Revelations Chapter! We still got to get through RE5,6 and 7 in this story but Revelations is almost finished! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 21: No Exit

Rushing down the corridor sprinting as fast as she could Angela was chasing after Jessica after the discovery of her being a spy, with no back up and support Angela had to make sure her target would not escape.

With only her handgun in hand and combat knife on her hip she rushed down a hall leading away from the bridge and towards another elevator, she rushed around the corner but as she turned her senses triggered and she quickly popped into cover as gunfire came right at her. Right at the end of the hall was Jessika emptying her ammo from her pistol as she entered the elevator.

"Sorry sweetheart, cant have you ruining everything" Jessika smirked as the elevator doors closed, Angela cursed to herself as she popped around the corner and rushed down the hall to the elevator and hit the switch to call the elevator.

"You are not getting away!" Angela said to herself as she readied her weapon determined to follow Jessika. The seconds felt like minutes as she waited and after a few minutes the lift returned and opened and without hesitation Angela rushed in and hit the switch and the elevator took her back down to the lower levels.

"Raymond, Parker I'm on Jessika's tail she's heading down to the lower levels please advise" Angela radioed the team.

"This is Raymond, she must be heading for the portable sub" Raymond responded.

Angela frowned not remembering seeing any sub "Where the hell is that?".

"Its right at the back of the ship, theres a deep sea dock used for emergencies. If Jessica is attempting to escape that's the best bet, you have to stop her" Raymond stated.

Angela looked up at the lights above the lift as it showed the lift going lower and lower "Count on it, take care of Parker". She then took her earpiece out of her ear and took a slow deep breath as she closed her eyes.

Her body was starting to tingle and the virus within her was starting to take over, but there was no way Angela was gonna let it end like this. She accepted there may be a chance she may die on the ship but she will make sure to take Jessika down with her, at least the world will be free of one terrorist.

"Parker, Jill...its been an honour" Angela whispered and then the lift beeped as it came to a stop, opening her eyes in determination she raised her handgun as the doors opened and she rushed off after her target.

-Laboratory-

Both Chris and Jill slowly made there way into the top secret lab hidden deep within the ship, it was a large round room and in the centre was a large tube full of red liquid which they knew was the virus.

The room was quiet and there was not a single soul or monster around, it was unsettling. "We must stop the virus from getting out" Jill looked over to Chris who was looking over the railings down at the large pool full of the virus.

"I know the control system must be in the lab somewhere" Chris then looked at Jill "Lets get going". He then rushed off to his right to the path leading deeper into the lab but all of a sudden he was shocked by something which stopped him in his tracks and he grunted in pain.

"Chris!" Jill went to him but Chris put his hand out to her making her stop in her tracks as he recovered. "Stay back". Taking a few steps back from the path Chris pulled out his own Genesis and scanned the path in front of him.

"The path has lazer beams, cant get through here" Chris stated but Jill turned and saw another path behind her, pulling out her Genesis she scanned the path in front of her and saw there was no lazers at all. "Chris, follow me".

Chris turned and saw Jill rush down the path to the other side of the lab and he quickly ran to catch up with her and the two soon came to a ramp leading down to the centre of the lab, knowing the area was silent the two BSAA soldiers refused to let down their guards. Jill kept her gun out in front of her while Chris watched her back and soon they finally came up to the large tube full of the virus.

"If this virus gets out...I can only imagine what will happen" Jill stated as the two looked up at the large tube and then Chris saw a console on the other side of it and quickly rushed to it with Jill following behind him.

The console seemed to be connected to the large tube and possibly was an emergency shut down for the virus, Chris quickly stood in front of the console and started typing away as Jill watched his back.

"This must be the labs control system" Chris stated as he tried to gain access and Jill looked back to him "Does it work?".

Chris continued to type away without looking at her "We need a pass code to activate the neutralizing agent".

Jill looked around and suddenly her eyes saw an elevator which would lead her down to the lower levels. "Ok, I'll take that elevator down lower to see what I can find".

"Good should give me time to figure out these controls" Chris then activated a few systems then looked at Jill "I cracked the code, that elevator should be working now, be careful in there".

Jill looked back and nodded at him "Will do, you can count on it". She then turned and rushed to the elevator as its doors opened and she rushed inside hitting the terminal as she entered and the doors closed behind her and took her deeper into the labs.

Now alone in the elevator Jill with her weapon in hand was waiting for the elevator to take her to her destination but soon her mind lost focused and sighed as she lowered her weapon.

"Jill what the hell is wrong with you...just tell him how you feel...you can kill monsters but you cant tell a man you have a thing for him". Jill whispered to herself and slowly shook her head. "Chris...why cant you see what I was trying to say earlier...".

She then looked to her side seeing her reflection on the shiny steel cover of the elevator and Jill frowned at herself. "Whats wrong with you...dont cant let some skank take advantage of him, he deserves you...".

Jill then full turned looking at her reflection. "You have been together for years, saved each other countless times and we are close...why cant you get closer. Stop being a coward!". Jill then stopped frowning and realised what she was doing.

Turning back to the door she gently rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "Great girl, your fucking talking to yourself...Angela where are you when I need you..." All of a sudden the elevator came to a stop and shaking off her distraction she raised her handgun and rushed out determined to find what they needed to take out the virus.

-Airport-

"Director O'Brian, I think I've put it together" Quint smiled as he looked at his partner Keith still looking shocked over this revelation.

"Veltro was never back in action, it was all smoke and mirrors" Quint then turned back to the console in front of him and more data on Valtro came up. "All orchestrated by yourself, your own Valtro production".

"All to get in the head of one certain somebody" Quint stated as he continued to look at the information.

-BSAA HQ-

O'Brian sat in his office looking at his computer as Quint revealed everything and soon he turned to the other side of his desk seeing a picture of him and another person alot older then him.

"You pretty much got it, glad I aint paying you for nothing". O'Brian sighed as he continued to look at the photo.

-Airport-

All of a sudden the sound of jets flew over the airport and deep in the hanger Keith looked up to the ceiling wondering what the hell was going on but Quint was too focused on the task at hand to hear the jets, leaning forward looking at the screen in front of him.

"I analysed his logs, sir and theres something you may want to see" Quint stated as he typed away.

"Then let me see it" O'Brian ordered on the radio. "Yes sir" Quint then proceeded to send the files but all of a sudden the screen went black with a message flashing.

Quint's eyes widened. "Connection Error!?, We've been detected!". all of a sudden the base shook from an explosion and both Quint and Keith stumbled almost losing their footing. However that did not stop Quint.

"Two boys, uncovering secrets, wanted dead or alive!" Quint shouted as he rushed back to the console typing away trying to figure out a way to get the connection back on. Keith looked up to the ceiling listening out for another attack and right on que another sound of an explosion rocked the base and the hanger started to fall apart.

"Hey, Quint!" Keith shouted as he looked at Quint as he rushed to him.

"Just like 'The Falcon and The Snowman!" Quint typed at lightning speed and soon Quint came right up to him and tried to yank Quint away from the computer so they can get out of the hanger. "You wanna die with your machines, idiot!?".

Despite Keith's attempt to get Quint away he continued to type away "Dude, hold up...I'm almost..." He hit enter and a progress bar came up and started rushing up to 100%.

However the two freezed and looked up to the ceiling as they heard something coming down, all they could do was look.

-BSAA HQ-

O'Brian's heart raced as he heard the chaos over the radio and on his terminal the file transfer from the Airport halted at 20%, the connection had halted and the radio went silent.

"Quint! Keith!" O'Brian shouted down his mic praying his agents were still alive but all he heard was static, there was no response. All there that remained was silence and suddenly the sounds of explosions echoed down the radio and the radio went dead.

Grunting in frustration O'Brian jumped out of his seat and turned away from his terminal, with his head lowered in disbelieve all he could do was just stand there looking into the distance in his office.

"What a disaster..." O'Brian sighed in defeat but little did he know that on his terminal the progress bar on the file transfer suddenly resumed.

-Laboratory-

Jill pulled off a headshot on an Ooze who blocked her path and it fell on to the ground hard and suddenly dissolved into a large pool of liquid.

"Fucking had enough of this ship..." Jill sighed as she rushed forward towards a door and placing her handgun in her holster she griped the circular handle on the door and turned it as fast as she could, after a few quick turns she finally unlocked the door and pushed it open to see a large room with a terminal at the back of it.

"Please let this be it" Jill whispered and then rushed towards the large terminal and started typing away and looked for information related to the terminal back in the main lab where the virus was stationed.

"Jill, whats your status?" Chris questioned.

Still typing away at lightning speed Jill went from file to file "I found a terminal deep in the lab, this whole lab is under submerged around the virus, dont know what the scientists were thinking".

"Keep looking the code has to be there" Chris stated but as soon as he finished his sentenced Jill had found what she was looking for. "I got it, Chris!".

Hitting enter the code was finally revealed to Jill. "Chris the code is "Dante".

"Got it!, get back here ASAP Jill" Chris ordered. "On my way Chris".

-Deep Sea Dock-

Angela slowly made her way into a massive open area and she aimed her handgun into the distance and saw a small yellow portable submarine hanging from a crane, slowly making her way into the area she kept her eyes peeled and her ears clean watching and listening for anything.

It was silent all except for the sounds of Angela's own footsteps, she continued to slowly make her way deeper into the large open area but suddenly massive pains shot Angela's stomach and in response she grunted in absolute pain holding her stomach tightly, the pain was so great she fell to her knees and started to cough her lungs up.

Angela's entire body betrayed her and she crashed on to her side dropping her gun and clutched her stomach as she coughed her lungs up, Angela felt her body was about to rip itself apart as she curled up and then stretched out violently and then turned herself to her front trying to push herself up.

Angela coughed up some more and this time she coughed blood then began to vomit blood, her body suddenly gave out, she went limp with her face hitting the solid ground hard and after a few seconds veins started appearing around the sides of her face. The virus within her was getting stronger and was starting to take over.

Laying there as the infection took over her all she could do was use her strength to roll on to her back and with her now blood shot eyes she just looked at the ceiling as her body grew weaker and weaker, all she could do was look at the ceiling waiting for the end to come but all of a sudden she heard heels click against the ground near her and was getting louder as it drew closer.

Not having the strength to turn her head she just looked at the ceiling until the woman she was chasing finally came into view of her and all Jessica did was smile down at her.

"Well, well...you dont look so good Rookie" Jessica mocked as she looked down at her and she could see dark veins crawling over Angela's face and her arms and other patches of skin on her damaged wetsuit. "Its a shame you had to die this way, with it being your first mission and all".

Angela was took weak to respond but her eyes slightly moved to look at Jessica as she knelt down still smirking at her as she grew more weaker.

"If things had been different I would have loved to know you more, we could have been a good team one day but it looks like my membership has expired. Tell me is Parker still breathing?" Jessica continued to look at Angela but the dying woman no longer had the strength to speak and all Jessica could do was sigh. "I guess your too fucked to give me an answer, but dont worry about everyone else Angie...they will be joining you soon".

Soon Jessica slowly stood up and continued to look down at her "I could kill you but I think I would rather let you turn and allow you to kill those friends of yours, think that's the perfect ending for this mess".

Angela slowly closed her eyes and a tear escaped and trailed down her face. "Aw don't cry, big girls don't cry. I would stay and comfort you but duty calls, dont worry about anything now we will take good care of the world".

Jessica chuckled and Angela coughed up more blood as her breathing got slower. "I'll let you sleep, see you around cutie". With her enjoyment forfiled Jessica turned and left walking towards the control room on the other side of the large area which would allow her to lower the submarine into the dock.

As she slowly walked away Angela opened her eyes looking to the ceiling and suddenly every sound in the area faded and there was nothing but silence in Angela's ears but soon that silence broke as she heard her brother's voice in her ears, something he once told her during her training for S.R.T.

"Your gonna face challenges every day sis, some small and some large...but I know you will succeed in every way. Just like our old man".

Angela's bloodshot eyes shed more tears as she looked up to the ceiling hearing her brother once again.

"You'll fight and you will fall, there will be times when you believe you cant go on. You'll want to stay down, but you will get up Angela because you are strong".

Angela slowly inhaled and closed her eyes.

"Because you are like our father, you always get up"

Balling her fists she grunted as she turned her body to her side and planted her right hand and left knee on the ground.

"You'll ask why...and while you may never know the answer. Know this...you are my sister and I know you will fight for those you care about"

Angela gritted her teeth and planted her other hand on the ground and all of a sudden she heard her own voice in her head.

"Please Leon, don't try to save me"

Fighting against her body her strength was returning and the veins around her face and arms were slowly fading away as she planted her right foot on the ground as she pushed her upper body up, she looked to the ground and she was now determined as the next voice finally gave her the final push.

"If you dont try to save one life, you'll never save any!" Leon's voice echoed in her mind and with all her strength she pushed herself back up to her feet and looked right at Jessica who came to a stop.

Jessica knew Angela was not done yet but she couldn't help but chuckle as she looked over her shoulder. "I am impressed, I can see why Jill and Chris like you" She slowly reached to the front of her belt where her handgun rested and as soon as her hand touched it she pulled it off her belt and turned around opening fire but Angela was quick enough to dive out of the way.

As Angela rolled to her side she managed to grab her handgun off the grounded then rolled to a large pillar and planted her back against it as she checked her handgun and as she did that she noticed the black veins on her arm finally faded.

"Come out Angela, there can only be one cute girl in this story" Jessica shouted as she kept her sights on the pillar Angela was behind, it was now or never and Angela was not gonna let this terrorist get away.

Taking a deep breath she gripped her handgun hard. "I've had enough of you bitch" Angela then jumped out of cover and opened fire.

Angela Miller was not gonna waste this extra time she had, if she was going to die she was gonna take Jessica down with her.

**"Angela has pushed back the infection inside her in order to fight Jessica, she has no doubts she may die in the end but she will do everything to make sure Jessica dies! Next chapter will have viewpoints from all characters in their own battles but the next chapter wont be the last of REVELATIONS, we still have a few more to go! I hope u enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more ::)**


	22. Chapter 22: One On One

**"Welcome back to another chapter! Its Angela vs Jessica and of course there will be a nice little twist at the end! Please enjoy :) "**

Chapter 22: One On One

"I've had enough of you bitch!" Angela jumped out of cover and opened at Jessica and her target ducked and ran for some nearby stairs leading to the upper level of the area, Angela gave chase still opening fire and suddenly Jessica shot back as she ran up the steps and Angela quickly jumped behind a nearby crate avoiding the shots.

"You think a rookie like you can take me down!? Do you know who I am!" Jessica shouted and suddenly her gun ran out of ammo and at that moment Angela popped out of cover and Jessica shot at her with Angela shooting back, Jessica ran up the steps determined to get away.

"Seeing I not long just met you I dont really give a shit!" Angela responded and ran right for the steps giving chase, Jessica's handgun ran out of ammo as she rushed across the upper level to the nearby control room determined to lower the crane holding the mini submarine but as she ran she suddenly was shot at and without thinking she dived right behind a metal post and managed to avoid getting hit.

Angela stopped firing and focused on the metal post Jessica was hiding behind. "Surrender Jessica! Give up now and I wont kill you".

Jessica could only chuckle as she reloaded her handgun. "Oh Angela, always following protocol..never willing to do what is necessary". She suddenly popped out of cover to fire but before she had the chance, Angela shot the gun right out of Jessica's hand and she gasped in pain holding to her hand as she staggered back.

"Make no mistake Jessica, I will kill you" Angela warned.

Jessica looked right at Angela and Angela looked right at her and it was an intense moment between them and after a few moment Jessica sighed. "Alright you got me, I surrender".

Angela slowly took a few steps forward with her handgun still aiming at Jessica. "Hands over your head".

Jessica slowly raised her hands and placed them over the back of her head with her eyes still on Angela's.

"Turn around" Angela ordered and Jessica slowly turned around showing no resistance and Angela slowly walked forward to her.

"So I guess your gonna get a promotion pretty quickly rookie, maybe lieutenant? Sargent?" Jessica mocked.

"Shut the fuck up" Angela ordered and went to grab one of Jessica's wrists but as soon as she did Jessica smirked, suddenly she turned punching Angela right in the face knocking her head back and in that moment Jessica knocked the gun out of Angela's hand followed by a round house kick knocking Angela on to the ground but quickly rolled back to her feet.

"If your gonna die to the virus, may as well make it quick for you." Jessica then leaned down taking a knife attached on her lower right leg and examined it before looking at Angela. "After all, what are friends for".

Angela decided to take out the combat knife she found ever since coming on to the ship and took a defensive stance. "We are not friends, besides I not fond of friends who look like sluts".

Jessica just chuckled. "More like someone who appreciates what she's got, besides what would a thirty year old something know about that." Jessica then rushed Angela swinging her blade trying to attack but Angela's training in S.R.T gave her the upper hand.

Blocking, ducking and getting few quick punches in Angela went to slash at Jessica only to miss and in that moment Jessica lunged forward and stabbed Angela right in the stomach, gasping in pain Angela was then pushed back by Jessica and she held on to her stomach as she stumbled.

All Jessica could do was chuckle as she flipped her knife which was now coated in Angela's blood and she absolutely enjoyed seeing Angela clutching her stomach and blood started to drip to the metal floor. "Not to good at combat in your old age, guess I better enjoy my twenties while I'm at it".

Angela took a few deep breaths trying to fight the pain from the stab wound but suddenly the pain from the stab wound was gone, soon Angela's breathing calmed as she removed her hand from her stomach and looked down at her wound and Jessica's eyes widened.

The stab wound slowly began to heal and all Jessica could do was stand there seeing the blood some and Angela's skin stitch itself back together until there wasn't even a scar to show the knife attack. Angela looked at her now healed stomach and slowly looked back up at Jessica. "You wont live to be thirty..".

Out of anger Jessica screamed in rage lunging forwards with her knife and the older woman blocked the attacks with her own knife, the two knifes sparked against each other as Jessica pushed Angela back down the path way but soon Angela ducked under an attack and delivered a swift kick right into Jessica's stomach and sent her crashing to the ground and ended up dropping her knife over the edge of the platform.

Angela threw her own knife over the edge and marched to Jessica to pick her up but as soon as she got close enough she was kicked in the knee, grunting in pain as she fell to one knee she was then kicked in the face and fell right on her back but she quickly rolled to her feet with Jessica doing the same.

"Either I kill you or the virus within will, its only a matter of time" Jessica spoke in anger and quickly charged throwing more punches but Angela was able to block the fast attacks and delivered some of her own punches, some missing and some hitting their mark.

Both Angela and Jessica were both evenly matched but the one advantage Angela had was the fact the virus even her had lessoned the pain of being punched, every punched Jessica hit knocked Angela back but the older woman just kept coming back delivering spinning kicks and landing good punches to Jessica's stomach and the last punch sent Jessica back a few steps.

Taking a deep breath Angela slowly marched forward as anger began to fill her very soul, all she saw was another terrorist and her mind went back to what happened to her brother. Jessica threw a punch but Angela blocked and linked her arm into her foe's and landed fast and brutal punches into Jessica's ribs knocking the wind out of her and she suddenly threw her to the ground, Angela then locked her arm and wedged her knee against Jessica's throat and pinned her to the ground.

Yanking Jessica's arm and applying pressure to her throat Angela attempted to try and put Jessica to sleep, however Jessica had a hidden pocket knife with sprang from her wrist watch and she quickly stabbed Angela's leg on her neck and wedged it right into her thigh. Grunted and throwing her head back from the pain she was suddenly hit in the side of the face by Jessica's foot as she kicked her leg up.

With Angela's grip loosened, Jessica freed her neck from Angela's knee and she quickly kicked up to her feet then when right behind Angela and wrapped thin wire around her throat and pulled tight.

Angela's eyes widened as her air became restricted so she quickly got up trying to grip the wire but it was digging into her skin. Jessica pulled hard as she could and at that moment Angela forced Jessica backwards and slammed her right into the nearby wall, Jessica grunted and gritted her teeth as she jumped on Angela's back and wrapped her legs around her waist giving her a more secure position.

Pulling back with all her might Jessica screamed trying to suffocate Angela as she began clawing as her neck gasping for breath and soon she fell to her knees as her body was beginning to fail, Jessica then planted her feet on the ground and dug her knee right into Angela's back and forced her right towards the middle guard rail on the edge of the platform they were on and her neck landed right on the rail.

Angela was now in a dangerous situation, she was pinned and couldn't move as the guard rail stopped her going forward and Jessica was pulled the wire as hard as she could, Angela's neck was starting to bleed and her eyes were becoming blood shot.

Refusing to give up Angela placed both her hands on the guard rail and looking up to her front with a face full of rage she screamed and forced herself up with so much force that Jessica lost her grip of the wire and was sent right up to the ceiling and crashed right into it then fell right to the ground, now at her boiling point Angela pulled the wire from around her neck and quickly got up then charged at Jessica.

Jessica got staggered to her feet with the wind knocked out of her and she suddenly met fast and hard punches to her face and chest, the speed Angela went at was too much for her foe and she couldn't even defend or predict the next attack.

Angela's rage fuelled her and she didnt give Jessica the chance to strike and soon she kicked Jessica's knee out forcing her to the ground, now the bloodied and beaten Jessica was at the mercy of Angela as she was pulled up by her hair and forced back to her knees and Jessica could not fight back as she was just dazed.

"You wont hurt anyone else.." Angela stated as she looked right into the eyes of Jessica and in respone Jessica spat blood right at the older woman's face and Angela didnt even flinch.

"You...are just as much as a threat...the virus within you...grows..you will die and there is nothing you can do to stop it.." Jessica chuckled despite the pain she was in.

"Then I will die proudly, knowing I stopped you" Angela calming spoke but Jessica just chuckled again as she looked up at her. "Killing me will not stop this, there are things bigger going on then you and me...I'm just trying to make living".

Angela then punched Jessica right in the face sending her face first into the ground and her foe hardly moved, Angela then pulled out some cable ties and forced Jessica to her front and pinned her.

"You can make your living behind bars" Angela simply stated and grabbed her arms ready to tie them but all of a sudden something grabbed her from over behind, she screamed as she was violently yanked over the railing and sent crashing right on to the lower level with the back of her head smacking the ground and her world went dark.

The sound of alarms filled Angela's ears as she slowly opened her eyes and her head felt like it was about to split open, grunting in agony as she held the back of her head and slowly pushed herself up to her feet.

Everything around her was flashing red and she didnt know what was going on, Angela staggered to a nearby crate and leaned against it and rubbed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts. All of a sudden she heard a hissing sound coming from above her, slowly lowering her hand from her face she just looked to the distance with her eyes widened, it was a sound she was very familiar with.

Slowly turning around just waiting for the end to come she looked up and saw the mini submarine was gone which confirmed Jessica had escaped while Angela was knocked out, at that moment Angela suddenly saw the one thing that's been chasing her throughout this whole ship.

Hanging on the ceiling by her claws and tilting her head at Angela and she suddenly let out a chuckle "Found you...".

Rachel was back and she was ready to kill the one human she was obsessed with.

**"Hope you enjoyed this little fight and don't worry there will be a rematch with them soon. Anyway Rachel is back and is determined to kill Angela once and for all GET READY!**


End file.
